Dimensional Despair and Trial by Bullets
by Cesilfei
Summary: I was close to finishing up Super Dangan Ronpa 2 when I decided to run my mouth, unknowingly accepting some weird God's challenge. Now i'm on a mission to change the events of the two games for the better, or at least try to, but soon I may find that when something happens little can stop it...Warning:Contains spoilers, blood, violence, swearing, and hilarious misunderstandings.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N]Disclaimer:Dangan Ronpa is property of Spike Chunsoft, I own absolutely no aspect of the series.

WARNING:Contains Spoilers of the first/second game, Swearing, Blood, and Violence.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in America...<p>

The sky was shrouded in clouds, replacing the peaceful blue sky with a boring monochrome hue, blocking out the sun. A flock of birds flew overhead, heading south for the coming Winter, the streets had a few cars coming and going, the back roads were completely empty aside from the parked cars...Everything was as peaceful as it could in this day and age...

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" a loud female voice shouted, practically cracking one of the windows of the house she was in.

Inside was a plain room, there was a simple bed at it's center, a movable heater plugged into a power outlet, sitting at the foot of the bed no less, an entertainment center pushed against the wall furthest from the windows, a TV and a PS3 sat within it, and there was one door leading in. Sitting on the bed was a fuming girl, dropped onto the bed before her was a PS Vita that was running Super Danganronpa 2, the last case no less.

The fuming girl had pale skin, her hands were practically skin and bone with knuckles that stuck out almost irregularly, a vaguely acorn-shaped birthmark sat on the right side of her neck, her brown eyes were odd in that some days they turned hazel for seemingly no reason, her long, brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, her bangs were pushed behind her ears and were pinned to the sides of her head by her black, rectangular glasses, which had a silver fleur-de-lis on each side, she wore a green t-shirt with a Primal Groudon vector, black track pants, white knee-high socks, black tennis shoes with grey trim, a pair of grey leg warms almost completely hidden under her pant's legs, which covered her from ankle to knee, and a pair of grey arm warmers that covered her from wrist to elbow. She was twenty years old, an artist, a gamer, a reader, a writer, and she hated character death.

This was Jane, this was me.

I grabbed the sides of my head, threatening to rip my hair out, an annoyed expression painted onto my face, "God Dammit!" I shouted, clearly a little pissed off, "Of course, they die in the game so they still fucking die, yeah 'cause the Placebo Effect can make anything freakin' possible!" I hissed to myself, ranting to no one, but god dammit I had to let it out after staying quiet about Chiaki.

I sighed in frustration before placing my face into my palms, I needed to calm down or I was going to throw my Vita across the room, which was the worst outcome since it'd be coming out of my pocket which wasn't preferable in the slightest.

I eventually reached a point I was good enough to deal with the rest of this bull shit...That was until Giant Junko appeared...

I stared at the screen, not pressing a button, not breathing, but my right eyebrow twitched. Eventually I just opened the menu, saved the game and put my Vita on the charger, "I'm so done..." I shrugged, "I'll come back to this crazy bitch later, right now I can't deal with this." I said aloud as I always did.

I was about to turn on my PS3 when I heard the sound of an adorable dog barking, my adorable dog to be precise. I hastefully left my room, ran downstairs (Damned spiral staircases...), and ran to the door. At the door was my mut, a fluffy shih tzu that was scratching at the door, on the other side was a familiar face. It was a girl the exact same age as me, she had tanned skin that seemed flawless, black eyes that always seemed bright, long, black hair that fell to her hips, she wore a white top with only a left shoulder, blue jeans, and black boots.

Picked up my mut, cradling her in my arms as she opened the door, "Hey Katie, what's up?" I asked with a genuinely curious tone, the only time she ever came over was when she was bored or when she wanted my help with something, i'm banking on the latter.

Katie strode immediately over to the living room couch and flopped onto it, "Oh, just hanging out with my bestie, what else?" she asked.

She was clearly playing innocent, "What is it this time?" I asked, seeing right through her as I let my dog down, who ran right over, jumped onto the couch, and started ferociously licking at Katie's face.

I waited for her to stop laughing like a hyena, which eventually happened a full minute later, she sat up with an innocent expression, "I'm bored, wanna hang out?"

I struck a mock-thinking pose, placing my thumb under my chin, I stared at the ceiling fan, "I don't know, i'm a pretty popular gal y'know, I got a lot of responsibilities." before I realized what was going on a pillow had been thrown at my chest, almost causing me to loose my balance, I looked back down to see Katie's childish grin. Chuckling slightly I straightened my shirt, "Okay, it's not like i got anything else to do."

Katie fist pumped as she rose from my couch, "Perfect, let's go for a walk!" I shrugged and the two of us left the house.

* * *

><p>"-So I finally get to the last trial and they pulled the whole 'You die in the game and you die in Real Life' bullshit and I was like 'What the hell, this ain't Sword Art Online!'" Katie chuckled as I went over my experience with Dangan Ronpa, "Seriously though, they kill off those cool characters in a game and then just keep them vegetables, that's such..."<p>

I started rubbing the bridge of my nose, I just now realized that we were talking at the more reclusive section of the local park, both of us were sitting at a bench, taking a break from all the walking.

Katie shook her head, "Eh, they probably just wanted to leave it for the fans to decide, lazy devs love that crap." she stated with a shrug, she was a fan of Dangan Ronpa, in fact she was the one that told me about it to begin with, but she still considered some parts lazy cause she never learned how the memories got stolen in the first game.

I sighed, "Yeah but still, only having them live in Island mode...Or School mode...It's like...Why not make another game with a reputation system, you could hang out with people you don't want to die and maybe it could randomize the Killer." I said all this with a shrug, the truth is I didn't want any of them to die, even Saionji...Well...After the second trial anyway..."I just feel like if I was a character I would just slap some sense into some bitches, make things work out."

My mock-confidence caused Katie to reel back, "Wow, i'd watch what you say..." she trailed off ominously, "Didn't you hear, Sherry said the same thing before she disappeared..." she put on her best poker face to deliver this.

I frowned, "Dude...That's not funny..." the right corner of Katie's mouth twitched, she wanted to cut the act but didn't.

Katie then decided to lean in, "She wanted to save the Chimeriad from Xillia, she vanished, and someone said that a character like her was killed on her TV with an ominous Game Over screen...Spooky!" she started doing the whole jazz hands, twitchy finger thing to show just how exaggerated she was. Eventually she returned to normal, "but seriously, even if it was just a mod don't you think that's eerie? I mean she even died in the fight against the Chimeriad, that just adds to the whole thing!"

I shook my head, "That's all just nonsense, I seriously doubt that there was a character modded to look like her, it's just a rumor made up by some immature punk." I stated with a fair amount of certainty.

Katie dismissively waved, "We don't know...~" she said coyly as she stood up and stretched, "Just don't go disappearing on me, kay Jane?" Aw, she's concerned, "I wouldn't have anyone else to be bored with!" ...Scratch that...

I stood up and shook my head with a sigh, "Your a **great** motivational speaker, you know that?" I asked, walking to her left side.

She shot me a wide grin, "Really, I didn't notice!" she chuckled to herself before slapping me on the back, "C'mon 'Cesilfei', i'll escort you home."

I shrugged, "Sure, your better than no one." I said, trying my hardest to sound neutral.

Katie caught on but went with it, pouting in response, "Hmmff...I see how it is."

We both walked home, laughing a little on the w y...H0m3...

W0T...

As we stepped out of the park my vision began to distort, black clouds shrouded the edge of my sight. Katie must have realize I stopped because she turned around and walked over to me, a look of concern on her face. I tried to figure out what she was saying but then something odd occurred, her image started to randomly distort and fade, like a damaged hologram...A few buildings in the back picked up this trait.

The more I thought the worse things seemed to get, my body was going numb, the world around me began falling apart...I couldn't think, this was all too strange...It had to be some kind of dream...Right?

As the world started breaking into falling tiles I could feel my consciousness fading, "So, you think you can change their fate...Let me show you exactly why that will never happen..." a distorted female voice proclaimed before whatever kept me standing gave out, casting me into a sea of darkness...

I couldn't use any of my senses...i couldn't even tell if I was conscious...

Isn't this a bit much for criticizing a game?...

I wasn't sure what this was, I was terrified, I was angry, I was confused...But I guess it didn't matter, soon my senses failed me and I was engulfed by the Darkness.

* * *

><p>Hello, Cesilfei here and YES this is a Self-Insert. :)<p>

Since this is just more something I wanted to do casually, not to be taken seriously, I figure i'll just update this one whenever I feel like it, which will probably be more frequent than weekly.

I'd like to thank Katie for helping me with the first chapter, hopefully she got out of this okay. :(

Anyway this was chapter one, feel free to leave a review if you've got any critiques, just keep in mind that this is NOT meant to really be taken seriously.

Until next time, peace! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I wanna make something clear, i'm not going to pair myself up with a fictional character...Also I plan to surprise you with something rather interesting down the road.

Anyway let's get back into it. :)

**=Thoughts

""=Speech

* * *

><p>?<p>

Everything was black...I could feel my back against the cold, hard floor...It kinda felt like the time Katie accidentally tripped me...But, you know, worse...There wasn't really a pain anywhere but my head, but my body felt numb, to be honest it was more like I took a nap and woke up with a headache...

*Ugh...My heeead~...* I whined as I attempted to sit up, eventually I managed but something felt...wrong...I tried opening my eyes but everything was incredibly blurry, *Where am I?* I asked myself as everything started coming back into focus.

Slowly my vision started to clear, as it did I could feel my heart sinking in my chest, my eyes went wide, and the hand rubbing the back of my head fell to my side...I was no longer peacefully walking through the park, I was now sitting in the middle of a classroom, surrounded by empty desks, windows covered with metal plates, a security camera was coming from the roof, a whiteboard (Or banner) was on the left side of the front wall with Japanese text, a blackboard stood proudly at the front of the room, but the most noticeable thing...Was snoring taking place behind me...I slowly turned my head to see someone with relatively messy, light-brown hair, with an ahoge sticking out of the top, his head was hid behind his arms, which were covered in black sleeves, there was a note on the same desk...But the thing that struck me the most wasn't JUST my surroundings.

No I think what struck me the most was IT WAS ALL IN AN ART STYLE!

My brain went silent as I took a step back, I could feel my breathe slowly increasing in pace, sweat rolled down my head as something resembling panic set in...Then I did the most idiotic thing possible...I brought my hands to my face...

I recognized this art style, it was the most recent one i'd seen...This was the same art style for characters...In Dangan Ronpa...

My breathe stopped all together as everything started to shake, I could feel my knees shaking as my thoughts ground to a halt...I wanted to scream, I wanted to release the pressure building in my mind...But I couldn't...I even tried...

As if forgetting what had just happened I slowly reached for my throat, it was still there...I tried to talk but I heard nothing...No sound left my through but raspy air...As if bringing my panic back in full I felt my eyes shoot open in terror, *W-What the HELL!?* My thoughts rang out, *W-Why am I in Hope's Peak Academy, Why can't I talk, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?*

As I hyperventilated I realized I was still in this class with an unconscious Makoto Naegi, I felt myself calm down a little as my breathing slowed, if I was here and he was here then that meant that this had to be the start of the game...I stood up, still nervous but not panicking, remembering my near-panic attack I started checking my pockets for my inhaler, I sighed in relief, glad to know that I wasn't screwed if my breathing started acting up again.

I then looked back at Makoto, still asleep...

*If i'm really here...Then that means that i'm the seventeenth student, that also means i'm the only foreigner in the group...* I rubbed the right side of my head with my right hand, a contemplative look on my face, *If that's the case I don't think I have any way of 'talking' with them, I severely doubt anyone in the first game knew English...This also makes me incredibly suspicious...Shit!* I gripped at the sides of my head, *What am I supposed to do!? I can't communicate at all with them, even if I could there's no way any of them will believe me!*

Lost in my frustration I failed to realize that Naegi was starting to stir until it was almost too late, I felt nervous, what should I do? Stay here and try explaining that I don't know what's going on, try to help him out, or run...Obviously running sounds dumb but I don't know how i'm supposed to do, no matter what i'm still here, still apart of the Killing School Life...

The decision was made for me as his head rose up, with tired eyes...And a line of drool on the table...Really attractive Naegi, you go...

He looked almost exactly like he did in the game, his whiteish skin, his light brown eyes, all the way down to the design of that hoodie-jacket he always wore...Do I even NEED to describe him, the fact of the matter is a well-loved game character was sitting right in front of me, in the flesh...He looked around, not noticing me quite yet, "Wh-What..." a questioning voice escaped his mouth, "Where am I?"

ENGLISH!?...Wait, is this because I only know the English version?...AM I BENDING REALITY!?...No, probably not...

I walked over to his left side and poked his shoulder, trying my best to get him to wake up, *Oi, get up, this world needs the power of your Ahoge!"* I declared in my head, almost breaking my questioning expression...Thank god for Drama Class.

Having finally registered my presence his head turned to look at me as he stood up, it was hard to read his expression but i'd have to say it was confused, "Huh...Who are you?" He asked, not entirely awake, he waited for an answer but was met by silence, eventually he decided to just voice his thoughts with a sweat drop rolling down the side of his head, "Umm...Hey, did you bring me here?"

I thought about this, I could nod but even then i'd not be able to say anything about the actual location, I sucked at playing charades, and Naegi needed to start investigating...I shook my head, his shoulders dropped slightly.

"Oh, sorry." with this he rubbed the back of his head, "Um, my name's Makoto Naegi, it's nice to meet you." he extended a hand, I accepted it with a smile.

He seemed to be waiting for a response, after we broke the handshake I thought of how to convey the message, *Let's see...Is there a Universal sign for being Mute?...I don't know Sign Language and I don't think it'd help me here anyway...* with this I decided the obvious choice would be to rub my neck and try talking, surely enough all that came out was a muttered noise and raspy air as I tried forming words, which failed, *Was I muted so i couldn't spoil anything?*

Makoto seemed to catch on, he put up his hands defensively, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you couldn't..." he tried his best to figure out what to say, I knew that introductions were important but I needed to hurry this along before the announcement otherwise we'd both be late and suspicious...And likely chewed out even worse by Ishimaru...I closed the gap between us and poked him hard on the right shoulder before pointing at the camera, "Huh?" he followed my pointing to the offending object, "Is that a security camera?..." he asked himself, "Gotta keep creeps out somehow...right?"

I nodded, it wasn't the real reason but I couldn't let him know that I knew more then I was letting on, *But if I am here how is monokuma going to react...Or I guess I should say Junko...Then again I do fill that suspicious, empty, sixteenth stand...*

Makoto was now distracted by investigating, knocking over the metal plates over the windows, looking everything over...Reading the note, which was surprisingly in English. He rubbed the temples of his head as he tried figuring things out, "Okay...So you didn't bring me to this classroom, but if I passed out...This must be a classroom in Hope's Peak Academy...Right?" he asked, I nodded, he smiled, "Okay, so I was right...So maybe...Somebody saw me in the hallway, brought me here, and then left for the Entrance Hall."

I shrugged, crossed my arms over my chest, I put on my best poker face, *Nope, that's not even close to what happened...*

Naegi then looked towards the door, "We should probably hurry, everyone may still be at the Entrance Hall, right?" I nodded, with this we exited the room and stepped into the hallway, still as ominously colored as ever...If Naegi had any thoughts on this he was keeping them to himself.

The more I thought about it as I walked I thought of something hilarious, *I'm like Ludger, a silent protagonist that knows a lot about the situation, does that make Naegi my Elle?* my cheeks puffed up as I suppressed the laughter that wouldn't be heard anyway, why did I laugh?

Makoto Naegi dressed like Elle...That's why...

Luckily Naegi doesn't catch on, I watched, walking nervously as we approached the door to the entrance Hall...I could feel my heart beat rising, *I am SOOOOO not fucking ready for this...*

* * *

><p>Entrance Hall<p>

As the doors opened I could feel my heart skip a beat as the fourteen familiar faces turned their heads to the doors, the ultimate students...I felt much more overwhelmed now, now that several eyes were on me, ow that I was in the presence of such 'powerful' characters...All of them somehow made real...

Hiro was the first to speak, "Hey, you guys must be new too, right?"

Naegi responded, "Huh. Then you guys are...?"

chihiro nervously stared at us, "Yeah, we're all new here. Today's supposed to be our first day of class."

Yamada seemed to be doing math in his head, "Sooo...Counting them that makes...Sixteen, it seems like a good cutting point but I wonder if this is everyone?"

I stared at the scene before, unable to talk, unable to respond...

This was the first day of my new life, a life where sixteen students would try to kill each other for their own, selfish goals...This was my challenge, save as many lives as possible...

Could I really save these people...?

* * *

><p>ANNNND that's chapter two, next is Introductions which may be quite difficult now that I've been shut up. D:<p>

Anyway, I hope to see you again for the next chapter! :)

Nagito: Did somebody say HOPE!? :D

Jane: Shut up, your not supposed to be here yet! D:


	3. Chapter 3

All eyes were on us, waiting for us to start talking, luckily Makoto was quick to pick this up, "Um...How's it going? My name's Makoto Naegi." he started, the textbook definition of average, he glanced at me for a quick second, wondering whether to include me or not, seeing how I couldn't introduce myself he takes the burden, "I don't know her name, but she can't speak so..."

With this I received more curious gazes than I would like, *Dammit, I almost wished you'd have stayed quiet Makoto!* I didn't let this show in my expression but I honestly wanted to hide, *So what am I going to do?...I could always lie about who I am, you can't pick up tone with writing...* I let my eyes drift to Kirigiri, who was staring right at me, *Then again a certain someone is the Ultimate Detective...*

Now I was worried, should i lie about my identity? Do I have to lie? Is Kyoko already keeping tabs on me?

Not wasting a second I gave a nervous wave and a smile, not wanting to just stand still while someone else tried to help me out, "Sorry we're late. A bunch of stuff happened and then all of a sudden I was just...Asleep." I nodded, claiming the same happened to me as well which actually seemed to surprise Naegi a little.

Hiro reeled back in surprise, his mouth wide open, "Whoa, you too?"

Celesete wore her usual expression, covering her chin and mouth with her hand, "Hmm...Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser." it was hard to tell if she was really interested, if anything she was hiding annoyance under that porcelain mask she called a face.

Hifumi, however, was quite nervous and it showed as he brought brought his hand to his gopher-like mouth as though he was going to chew his nails or something, "So strange...I declare beyond the shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!" No shit...

Makoto, unaware of the current situation, decided to figure out exactly what was going on, "Um...What are you talking about?" he asked in an earnest tone, "I honestly have no idea what's going on right now."

I grimaced, not to agree with him but because I knew what was next, and sure enough Kiyotaka decided to be his usual, hard-ass self, "Just a moment!" *Sigh* Here it comes, "There's something else we must address!" He pointed at us, anger (Or something like it to me) in his red eyes, "Both of you! Your tardiness is unacceptable!" his voice could pierce the heavens...And my eardrums..."Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 A.M. sharp!"

Unlike Makoto, who wasn't rude, I decided to take the safer course of action for my physical health and covered my ears, *Dammit, first they mute me and now they want to deafen me!? Damn whatever bastard did this to me, damn Ishimaru, and damn me for getting myself into this mess!* I ranted in my skull.

Ishimaru ignored that I blocked my ears and carried on, I could STILL hear his voice, "To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!"

Seeing that Jun-No, Mukuro, started talking I sighed in relief as I lowered my hands, "What's your problem, it's not like they **wanted** to be late. They had no control over it." Thank you, I still don't trust you and probably never will, but thanks nevertheless.

Now it was Asahina's turn to chime in, a chipper expression as she tried to break up the rising tensions, "Everyone just calm down! Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?" The tension died down a little, it was still there just masked, thanks Hina.

Mondo stared at her, an obvious look of frustration present, "The Hell!? Now's no time for friggin' introductions!"

Celeste invited herself into the conversation, seemingly unaffected by everything going on with that fake smile of hers, "Maybe, but it may be good to at least find out who we all are before digging into the bigger problems here." everyone seemed to concede to her point, and honestly it was a good one, "I mean, how are we supposed to talk to each other if we do not know each other's names?" with the word 'talk' she had cast a glance at me, covering her mouth she looked at me, "I am sorry, I did not mean to offend."

I can't tell if she was doing this as a joke or if she was trying to see if I really couldn't speak, I stared at her with an unamused, blank expression, *Oh hardy har ms. Drillbitch Ludenburg...* Ha...Drillbitch...Get it, cause of her hair and...I'll just stop...

Chihiro carried the torch of the former conversation, "that's a good point..." luckily this drew me back to what was going on, I mean...What was I supposed to do during this...Stand here and look pretty while Naegi makes friends?...

Sayaka seemed to like where this was going, nodding in agreement, "Okay, so let's get introductions out of the way, then we can move on to whatever else." she concluded, "Sound good?"

I hesitantly followed Naegi, that way I could get through the introductions without having to actually deal with them...I figured that meeting them alone, talking directly, would make things rather awkward...Naegi didn't seem to mind to much, i'm sure he realized that I had no way of introducing myself so i'd just stick with him to hear everyone's back-and-forth.

Every now and again I would look over and see Kirigiri looking at me, which honestly worried me, I realized I was suspicious but I was hoping they would hold off on doubting me...And soon I would be in front of these eyes as Makoto reached her, I must admit, standing in front of her only made me more nervous...Things seemed to go as normal until the end, when Makoto walked off I stayed, Kyoko stared back, her iron mask of a face refusing to reveal her thoughts, "..." I refused to back down, she was thinking something and I wanted to know what it was...After a moment she finally opened her mouth, "...Do you know anything about our current situation?"

...How did she...

I stared back at her, no one had heard her despite the proximity. I thought it over, should I really lie? If I stick around then there's obviously going to to be some kind of file later on that will reveal who I am, that's just how this goes...But either a nod or a shake would do me no favors...I decided to take the easy route, I knew she'd be able to read my eyes, I don't care if it made me suspicious, I shrugged...

Kyoko blinked, it's obvious that she was considering the several different possibilities, "I see..." Once again we resumed our staring contest, despite her overwhelming presence I decided I wouldn't back down.

Before either of us could finish our staring contest, I won by the way since she did blink a moment ago, Byakuya finished up talking with Naegi, "Okay, time to get down to business." he stated with his serious, ever-boring, ever-better-than-you tone, "This is no time to stand around making friends like a bunch of dull-eyed baboons."

Flinching slightly Naegi rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, that's true." from the look on his face you could tell which parts of the sentence he didn't agree with, "I think someone said something about a bigger problem or something? What was that about?" Naegi asked, oddly not noticing the bank vault-like door with the cameras and guns.

I facepalmed as Sayaka took over the conversation, "Well, you see..." her voice trailed off as she stared at Makoto, "Makoto, you said a bunch of stuff happened and then you were '**just** **asleep**,'right?" Naegi nodded, "Well...The same is true for all of us."

Makoto reeled back in surprise, "What? Seriously!?"

Leon placed his palm on the top of his head, "Just after each of us got to the main hall, we lost consciousness." everyone seemed to nod in agreement, "And when we came to, we were somewhere here in this school!" Obviously he wasn't amused by this, no one could blame him though, "That's what happened to you right?" he asked, looking straight at Naegi.

A roll of sweat rolled down Naegi's face, "B-But that's just...Weird! That every one of us would get knocked out like that..."

"Exactly! That's why we're all freakin' out!" Mondo shouted, his face wore his rage perfectly.

"And that's not the only thing." Kiyotaka stated, in his standard thinking pose, "You saw in all the classrooms where the windows and hallways were, right? But instead of normal glass windows, it was a bunch big metal plates! What's that about!?"

Mukuro joined the conversation, a look of worry or annoyance painted on her face, "Plus, all of my stuff's missing!" Given that she actually knows what's going on I don't buy her expression for one second, "Even my cellphone..."

"Yeah, you're right." Chihiro chimed in, an actual worried face, "I haven't seen my PDA anywhere, either..."

"And then there's the main hall here." Kiyotaka stated, "The front exit is completely blocked by some giant metal hatch. But there wasn't anything like this when I first got here...!" Yeah...No shit...I'm pretty sure that kind of door would turn a lot of heads, "What the heck!? What's it doing there!?"

Mukuro put on a fake face of worry, doing her best to actually look it, of course it looked believable, "Maybe we got caught up in, like, some kind of...Crime or something?"

I stared at her with a raised eyebrow, I believe that no one saw, however, with Kyoko in my blind spot it was impossible to be sure, *well...At least their giving me time to figure things out...But I kinda wish things would just start...I don't want to rush into this, I really don't, but I can deal with this, I know this, I want to just get started.*

Leon visibly paled at the notion, "What, like...A kidnapping?" a few beads of sweat appeared as he took a step back, "You think maybe someone grabbed us and hauled us off and we're not actually at school?"

I could feel the tension returning, I believe that's entirely what Mukuro wanted...

Hiro, as blissfully unaware as ever, joined in, "Come on, don't think like that. Cheer up!" he said with a grin, "I bet this is all just part of the school's orientation procedure." I could feel my brain cells committing suicide listening to this so I decided to tone him out, "Yeah, i'm sure that's it! So i'm gonna take it easy for a bit."

Chihiro let out a sigh of relief, "Oh...So you think they wanted to do something to surprise us?" No Chihiro don't listen to him, he's literally to stupid to die!

...Okay, I guess that's a little harsh at the current moment, but him surviving...Ugh...

Leon seemed to lose all the tension from before, donning a look between annoyed and bored, "Huh. Well if that's all it is, it's nap time for me." He then put his arms behind his head, returning to his more carefree expression, "I was up way late last night, so I could use a little shuteye."

I facepalmed, almost immediately afterwards that noise rang out...

*Ding Dong, Bing Bong*

The bell signaling the announcement...After the bell faded there was a noise that made almost everyone jump after having relaxed themselves, it was static...All eyes were now of the moniter in the left wall...There was static, but in that static was a dark figure that slowly started taking shape...Eventually there was a silhouette of a bear...

I could feel the sweat rolling down my face as my hands clinched into fists, I bit my lip as the figure moved behind the wall of static,"Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on, can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...!"

It was that voice...That accursed voice...It was chipper but concealed an aura of pure malice, *God...It's worse in person...* I hissed to myself, suddenly regretting wanting things to hurry up.

"Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...Right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience, that's all, I'll be waiting!" and with that it cut off, yet the unnerving aura was still there, still there because I knew what was coming...

There was a moment of silence as everyone took this all in, Mukuro was the first to break the silence with another act, "What. The. Hell was that just now?"

Byakuya, the fun guy he is, was already on his way out, "Well then, if you'll excuse me..." Like you even need to be excused...

I decided that prolonging this any longer would only be annoying, I already knew what everyone had to say and sticking around accomplished nothing, sighing to myself I crammed my hands into my pockets and followed the rest of the willing to leave out, *What have I gotten' myself into...*

Oh I knew perfectly what I had got into, I knew all too well...That means that soon i'd be before the cause of all of this, the most terrifying bear in gaming...Monokuma was waiting, and unfortunately I was marching right to it...Or should I say her?

* * *

><p>Alright, chapter three is here guys. :)<p>

Now I know this was a boring chapter given that this is an introduction chapter but hopefully once we're free to move about things will pick up.

And, of course, next time we will be face-to-face with Monokuma, Junko Enoshima...That and a little surprise that i'm not allowed to reveal until then, sorry but I gotta do something to keep things interesting after a boring chapter like this. ;)

Anyway, look forward to next time because things will **finally** kick off as the Killing School Life begins! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Alsmire here, my sister sent me the folder so i'm posting the Chapter, she should be able to respond to reviews once she gets some free time so I ask you be patient.

Vacation is vacation after all...Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I marched in silence, following the chattering crowd as they entered the Gymnasium...Well I guess they weren't all talkative, Togami was in the lead after all.<p>

As we entered the gym I immediately stared at the podium up front, my anxiousness growing, *Alright bastard...Bastardess technically, i'm as ready as i'll ever be...* I thought to myself, clinching my teeth as I waited, my hands still in my pockets.

Hiro, Leon, and chihiro seemed to be interacting, Togami, being Togami, was standing by himself, Fukawa seemed to be standing as far away as possible. I couldn't pick up on their conversation, not because I couldn't hear but because I didn't care, whatever it was they were discussing wouldn't matter in a few moments...There were others that were already in here but I was waiting for the late arrivals, the group that would mark Makoto's arrival.

Soon enough I heard an angry, booming voice as someone stormed into the gym, "Hey!" hello Mondo, "Where's whoever called us here!?"

I turned to see Mondo approaching the center, where we 'all' were, a somewhat angered Kiyotaka tagging behind, "Mondo, stop! No running!" he shouted as though anyone gave a damn.

Soon enough Sakura appeared through the doors, calm and collected as ever. I stared at her, she was one of the more curious people in this challenge, *Sakura's a 'Traitor'...How am I supposed to stop that...If I recall, if Sayaka doesn't go for first blood she had orders to start the killings instead...And knowing how fucked up this is, even if I were to let Sayaka go through with her attempt to kill Leon if more killings don't start Junko could just order her to do the next killing...* I noticed that she was now glancing at me, noticing I've been watching her, *Sakura Ogami...How am I supposed to stop you?*

Soon enough my thoughts were cleared when I heard another familiar voice, "Oh." I turned to see a surprised looking Naegi approaching the group, "It really does look like an entrance ceremony..."

Hiro shoots him a grin, "See? Told ya!" yes yes, give yourself a pat on the back, "It's **totally normal** entrance ceremony stuff."

I sighed under my breath, I actually kinda wished it was true but soon enough that damned bear and his ridiculously unnecessary belly-button would jump out of the floor boards and ruin everyone's life, *Well, I might as well think up a way to communicate...There's a storage area in the school somewhere but it might not get unlocked until the first trial so waiting 'til then would probably not help my cause in the slightest, maybe the school store will be open before the trials start?...* I wanted a way to communicate, without it there's no way I could help these guys...

"Hey there, howdy, Hello!" that voice broke the silence and drew everyone's attention, my gaze once again returned to the podium, "Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!"

And with that I watched as a bear, split between black and white, launched up from behind the podium before landing on said podium with a loud thud, *Great impression fat-ass...* I thought to myself, wanting to be as offensive as possible towards this friggin' bear...one side of his face, the white side, was that of an average teddy bear, the other half, black, had a more sinister face with a red eye that resembled, in my opinion, a bolt of lightning.

Sitting before us was that accursed Teddy Bear-Machine being controlled by a psychotic bitch with pink hair...Monokuma has arrived...

I glared at the bear as Chihiro nervously made his observation, "Huh? A...teddy bear?"

This observation seemed to annoy Monokuma a little, "I'm not a teddy bear! he said slowly in his ridiculous voice, "I...Am...Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!"

Everyone was frozen in silence, I could just imagine that odd, upbeat background music playing if this were the game...But of course it wasn't actually there, this meant one thing...If the trials did happen then I wouldn't enjoy them NEARLY as much 'cause there would be no music...

While everyone, almost anyway, stared at him like they just watched a student driver go four yards on two wheels, Monokuma continued, "Nice to meet you all!"

Hifumi, bless his soul, decided it best to make some kind of intellectual observation, "WAAAAAAH! That teddy bear can talk!" ...Scratch that, he just decided it best to blow out my eardrums...

Kiyotaka had a drop of sweat rolling down his face as he tried to make sense of this odd situation, "Calm down! I'm sure there's just a speaker inside it."

Monokuma's red eye glowed in annoyance, "I told you already, i'm not a teddy bear..." his tone only confirmed this theory, he was in deed a little peeved, "I'm Monokuma! And i'm your Headmaster!" he delivered this line with the stretch of his arms and opening of his mouth, trying to look intimidating, or so one would think.

Huh...That's odd, I could have sworn it was illegal to give a bear a license...

At this point in time Hifumi decided to help me with my hearing yet again, "WAAAAAAH! It moved!"

I turned my head to look over my shoulder and gave him a death glare that would scare even Muzet, in it was an encoded message, *Scream in my ears one more time and your ass is grass...*

I couldn't actually say it but given the way he shuttered I would assume he got the message, content with this I returned to the conversation, which was now led by Mondo, "Seriously man, calm down!" I already took care of this problem, "It's prolly just a remote control toy or somethin'."

This one seemed to hit Monokuma hard as his gaze shifted to the floor, "How dare you compare me to a child's plaything!" well given Junko's reason for doing all this i'd say he's pretty accurate, "You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench..." however he then looked back up with what I assume would be pride, "My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate it or even comprehend it!" I seriously doubt that, "Ah, but don't make me say stuff stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't BEAR that!"

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, you could just hear the crickets chirping in their heads, the first noise to disrupt this quiet was me, with a facepalm so loud that it left a red mark on my face. Celesete vocalized exactly what I was thinking...Sort of, "'Bear' that? Really? You are...Unfortunate."

Let's not even lie, that was so bad it would turn off Teruteru...

Ignoring the critical feedback he was getting, Monokuma decided to segue to the next topic, "Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started..."

Mukuro stared at him either blankly for how terrible the pun was or in disbelief that he was actually dropping it, "Giving up already? No other stupid bear puns?" she asked, apparently leaning more towards the latter.

"quiet down now, quiet down. Ah, okay, so...!" Monokuma was either actually trying to move on or was actually trying to cover up for the joke...probably the first one actually since Junko gives zero fucks...

Sakura stared blankly at him, "He has abandoned the gag..." and thank god he did, one can only handle so many bear puns in one day you know...

Monokuma cleared his throat, "Everyone, stand at attention and bow!" HA, yeah...Not gonna happen..."And...Good morning!"

This time I saw it coming, blocking my ears I barely evaded Taka's booming voice, "GOOD MORNING!"

I sighed in relief as I lowered my hands, Toko decided to voice my thoughts unintentionally, "Y-You don't have to s-say it back..."

Ignoring this side conversation, Monokuma pressed on, "Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony!" My glare returned, I knew exactly where this was going...The first motive, even if it wasn't treated as one..."First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake-You few students, so full of potential, represent the **Hope of the World**." He cast a gaze over us, "And to protect such splendid hope..." he turned a little, shadowing his white side, "...You will all live a communal life together **solely within the confines of this school**."

I could feel a tugging sensation in my chest as my heartbeat slowed, the weight of these words alone was enough to get everyone thinking and it wasn't even over yet...

"Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of this school." After this he switched back over, no longer covered by an ominous shadow, "Ah, now then...Regarding the end date for this communal life...There isn't one!" I could feel mental jaws dropping around me, I just bit my lip, hoping that things wouldn't seem as hopeless as the characters made it out to be in-game, "In other words, you'll all have to be here **until the day you die**! Such is the school life you've been assigned."

The first to break the silence was Toko, stuttering in disbelief, sweat rolling down her face, "Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die...?"

Monokuma rubbed the back of his head, he looked like a real estate agent trying to sell us the 'bright side' of this shitty arrangement, "Oh, but fear not! We have quite the abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences."

Sayaka seemed flustered by this, "That's the least of our worries right now!" Sayaka...It's a talking bear, do you really think logic works in this argument?

Mukuro, ever the actor, joins in, "Yeah, what the hell? Your saying I have to live here forever?" she asks, staring at the bear in a mix of nervousness and disbelief, "you're screwing with us, right?"

Monokuma threw his arms up in frustration with a red face, "I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure." Uh huh...'Cause I totally haven't had to deal with your bullshit before..."Ah, and just for your information...Your completely cut off from the outside world. So you don't have to worry about that dirty dirty land beyond these walls ever again!" which would be just great if you weren't forcing us to kill each other...Huh?

Did...Did I just think 'us'? I get that i'm in this situation too but do I really count as one of them?...That's kinda conceited...

"Cut off...?" Makoto asked in confusion, "So all those metal plates all over the school..." suddenly he hit a realization, "They're there to keep us trapped in here?"

Even if I wanted to shake my head I knew it was actually somewhat true given what was really going on out there, Monokuma turned his attention to Naegi, "That's exactly what they're there for." stop looking so proud of yourself, they did it themselves not you, "No matter how much you may scream and yell for hep...Help will not come. So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!"

Leon stared at the bear, not exactly seeing this as a good situation, "Come on, what the hell is this?" he asked no one in particular, "I don't care if the school or whoever else is behind it all, this is a really bad joke." Yes, this is the freshman hazing set up by the Super High school Level Buzz-kill. :)

Mondo was at the point to where he was close to snapping, "Yeah! cut this shit out! It isn't funny anymore!"

Monokuma's face was red with anger again, probably sick of all the delays this plan of his was facing, "You keep saying this is a lie, or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you." eventually he dropped the anger, returning to normal, "But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you're taught to doubt your neighbor...Well, you'll have plenty of time to find out whether or not what I say is true." He seemed to be chuckling to himself during this delivery, "And when that time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the undeniable truth."

Celeste looked away, "Having to live here forever would be...Quite the problem." Yes yes 'cause you'll never get your castle and vampire man-servants right? Tough life...

"Come, now. What's the matter with all of you?" Well getting kidnapped comes to mind...His head tilts to the right side, "You decided on your own free will to attend Hope's Peak Academy, didn't you? And now, before the entrance ceremony is even finished, you've already decided you want to leave?" his head straightened up, "Oh, but you know...I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There **is** one way to leave this school..."

I could feel my heart sink in my chest and my hearing focus, I gulped, knowing exactly what it was he had in mind...*And here it comes...The reason that i'm even in this mess to begin with...*

Kyoko seemed to notice my nails digging into my palms, my hands clenched into fists, I didn't know about this but I think it might have either gave me a better image or a worse one...No I know it was one of the two, just not which.

Toko stared at him, still nervously sweating, "R-Really...?"

"As headmaster, I've created a **special clause** for those of you who would like to leave!" he stated with pride, "I call it...The **Graduation Clause**!" I could hear my teeth grinding against each other as a drop of sweat rolled down my face, "Now, let me tell you a fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle, if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the **Graduation Clause**!"

Byakuya glared at him, obviously because he wasn't clear in his explanation, "What do you mean by '**disrupt the harmony**'?"

Monokuma chuckled to himself, "Puhuhu...Oh you know..." everyone waited in suspense as time slowed, this next words sent a shocking chill throughout the room, "If one person were to **murder** another."

There was a moment of silence before Naegi finally reeled back in shock, "M-Murder!?" sweat poured down his face, he stared at the bear in disbelief as he went on.

"Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter." he sounded like a teacher explaining an assignment to his class, "**You must kill someone if you want to leave**. It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible."

Much similar to Naegi's experience I felt a chill shoot up my spine, my blood froze even if I saw this coming...It's one thing to hear it through speakers, it's one thing to hear these words when their fake...But hearing them in person...*This...It's ridiculous...Even in a desperate situation no one should give in to these words, how could they be influenced so easily, school memories or not!?*

My glare was ignored as Monokuma proceeded, "Puhuhu. I bet **that** got your brain juices flowing! Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh? Like I said before, you guys are the Hope of the world. But you know..." He started chuckling to himself, "Taking that **hope** and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of **despair**. And I just find that so...Darn...Exciting!" he shouted with a fit of laughter.

Leon had already been nervous from the start of this but now you could see actual fear in his eyes, "What the hell are you talking about!? To kill each other is...It's..." he stumbled about, unable to finish his words.

Monokuma stopped laughing and looked at him with a tilted head, "To kill each other is to kill each other. I'm sure there's a dictionary around here somewhere if you need it."

Aoi was annoyed by this, raising her fist to display anger even though you could already see it, "We know what it means, that's not the problem! Why do we have to kill each other!?" Because then the game would be too short, but this isn't a game anymore so fuck that.

Hifumi raised his voice, "Yeah! Stop blathering on with all this nonsense! Just let us go home already!"

Monokuma was silent for a sec, "...Blathering?" His red eye began to glow as he snapped, "Blabbering, blabbering, what do you mean, blabbering!? Stop blabbering on about blabbering on!" he practically shouted, his face was red with anger, "You guys just don't get it, do you? 'Let us go, let us go' You keep saying the same thing over and over and over and over...!" Yep, he was defiantly annoyed, "Listen. From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it?" he stated rather forcefully, "And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So go ahead, go on a kill-kill-killing spree!"

Hiro, as observant as ever, rubbed his index finger below his nose as if scratching an itch, "Alright, come on...How long you gonna keep this up?"

I stared at him as though he was a complete moron...Oh wait...*Facepalm*.

Monokuma shifted his gaze towards him, "Eh?"

"You got us, okay? You scared the hell out of us. So you can go ahead and reveal the trick now." Hiro...Has anyone ever told you that your a genius? Because you should sue them for lying to you with their slander...

Monokuma, still completely confused by how clueless this man was, didn't get it, "Reveal the trick...?"

"Yeah, 'cuz I mean...Y'know, this is all some kinda trick and all, right? So uh, like..."...Do I **have** to save him? I feel letting him live to reproduce would be a fate worse than letting the others die...

My thoughts ground to a halt as Mondo made his move, the pissed off look on his face made that ALL too clear, "Dude, shut the hell up and get out of my way." with that he shoved Hiro to the side, "Listen up, asshole! This shit's gone way too far! What the hell kind of joke IS this!?" He asked, his voice rumbling like thunder.

Monokuma just tilted his head, "Joke? What, you mean like your hair?" Ugh...Shots fired...OH SHIT!

With a look of sheer rage I watched as Mondo launched himself at Monokuma, practically shaking the gym as he did, and before I knew it he picked up Monokuma by the throat and lifting him, Monokuma's arms waved around animatedly as he was lifted. Mondo sneered at the mechanical bear, "Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I don't know if your a toy or a stuffed animal or whatever the hell! Either way, i'm gonna rip you to fuckin' shreds!"

I gasped, clapping my hands over my mouth, of course I couldn't get the noise of a gasp out, but I was pretty sure the color draining from my face was good enough. Mondo was fine, Kirigiri would order him to throw Monokuma, I preemptively covered my ears. I couldn't hear what was going on but when I saw Mondo throw Monokuma I heard the explosion, which caused my ears to ring, the shockwave wasn't dangerous from this far but it still pushed me a little.

Mondo looked like a man who almost died...Wait a minute..."The hell!?" he asked, realizing he almost got bombed, "Th-That sure as shit wasn't a joke. It blew the hell up..."

"but you know...This means that the teddy bear's been destroyed, right?" Chihiro asked hopefully, looking for validation that this might be over.

At that moment another Monokuma jumped from the floor boards onto the Podium, "I told you, i'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!"

Leon stared in complete disbelief, "Uwah! There's another one...?"

Mondo glared at him, sweat ran down his face, "You son of a bitch! You seriously tried to kill me just now!"

Monokuma glared back at him, unsheathing his claws, "Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill you. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all." yes because you can learn from your mistakes if you **die**..."I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt."

Mukuro feigned fear, "H-Hey...So does this mean there's like, a bunch more of you around somewhere?"

"Monokumas have been placed all throughout this school, yes." he answered, "Plus, don't forget about the surveillance cameras installed everywhere. And if you get caught breaking any rules, well...You all saw what just happened, right?" Even if we didn't we would have heard it, the lingering smell of gunpowder was a grim reminder. Monokuma chuckled to himself again, "Puhuhu...And I won't be so forgiving with my punishment next time. So don't let it happen again!"

Hina stared at him with a mix of disbelief and fear, "Th-That's not even a punishment. That's just...Wrong..."...Well...I hate to admit it but if the blast caused sudden death...

Monokuma, ignoring this input, looked over us all once again, "Now then, Lastly...To commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you...This is our official student handbook! Pretty cool, huh?" I stared, this is what I was waiting for...The E-handbooks...If this is all going as it should then I shouldn't be handed one, I technically don't exist...Right? I watched as he handed them out, "As you can see, it's fully digital. So naturally, we call it...The E-handbook!"

Much to my surprise Monokuma had, in fact, handed me one, I took it and stared at it blankly, *What...The...Hell!?* How is it that I would receive one of these, I shouldn't exist in this universe, let alone have any information!?

Before Monokuma continued he turned back and looked right at me, "Oh, and you." this caught my attention, "You should be grateful, as your headmaster I installed a vocalized translator into your handbook, all you gotta do is type and it'll say every foul word for you."

I reeled back in surprise before glaring at him, *What's his game...Is he doing this to draw attention to me? Does Junko know why i'm here!?*

I noticed that I was definitely getting stared at, I hissed as I pushed my glasses up, following Monokuma with my eyes until he was back sitting on the podium, it would be utterly impossible to rid myself of suspicion if I were to try and 'say' something so I decided to stay silent and wait.

"Ahem. Yes, well, moving on..." Attention was drawn back to him but I could still feel the occasional glance, "This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it! When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure that you have the right one!" I held it in my palm tightly, I could check it now but figured it would be best to wait for Monokuma to leave, "now, this is not your everyday notebook. It has so many more uses than that! Also it's completely waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep on ticking! Thanks to it's space-age design, it can withstand an impact force of ten tons. Very resistant!" He droned on, "It contains all of our school regulations, so make sure you review them thoroughly!"

I knew the rest, I was getting sick of reviewing it, so I tuned the rest out, waiting for him to just leave...

"Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! and...See ya!" That...Took...Forever...

With this, Monokuma took his leave, leaving the others in a state of shock. The silence faded when Kiyotaka opened his mouth, "So, guys...How would you define what we just experienced?" he looked like he just walked into a classroom with the desks welded to the roof...

Leon, having recovered a little, took his turn to talk, "How...? Why...? I don't understand any of this..."

Toko gripped at the sides of her head, freaking out on the inside, "We have to l-live here forever...? Or...K-Kill? W-What...? What just happened!?" She asked, panic setting in.

Kyoko, for once, entered the conversation, "Everyone, we need to just calm down." she had their attention, "First, let's take a second to summarize everything we just heard."

As the others started getting into that I decided it was time to open my E-handbook, I wasn't really missing out on much and I needed to confirm something...I powered it up, I watched as the name 'Jane 'Cesilfei' Nirvana' appeared. My eyebrow raised when I saw that, *Huh...My last name isn't Nirvana...* I thought to myself, when the HUD appeared I saw everything I needed, student profiles, notebook, school regulations, and the thing that took me by surprise the most...The translator...*She gave me this for a reason, is she trying to set me up as some kind of traitor?* I wondered to myself.

...But let's be honest, there was something on the HUD more important then the Vocalized Translator...I stared at the 'Student Profile' Icon.

I slowly slid my finger to it and clicked on the icon, I almost dropped my E-handbook when I saw a picture of myself, in the Dangan Ronpa art style of course, information about me that you'd need to go to a hospital to find, and something even more unexpected...The most shocking thing on the entire page which turned my world upside down...

My talent...

*Super High School Level Wannabe...?* I wondered to myself in a mix of confusion and anger, *The fuck does that mean!?*

* * *

><p>Well, this was what she sent. She wants to apologize if the chapter's boring again but promises that next time, when we'll finally get into 'free time' things should pick back up.<p>

'Til then, I hope you enjoy what's to come.

...Oh and she told me to add this skit too, here.

Nagito:*Breathing heavily on Jane's neck* I'm sorry, I heard Hope and I had to get in on that. :D

Jane:*Stares blankly before slowly pushing his face off screen, returning to vacation*


	5. Chapter 5

Posting the next chapter, i'll forget if I waited any longer...

[]=Typing

* * *

><p>I stared at the E-handbook screen, not entirely sure what to make of this, *SHSL Wannabe...The hell!?* the question boomed in my head, *Why do I even have a talent, and why is it so shitty and vague!?*<p>

As I was about to think serious about this a voice drew me back to reality, well it was more of an annoying shriek..."This is...This is just...! What IS this!?" Hifumi squealed.

I knew what was coming so I opened the translator, I waited for my chance to 'speak', "A lie, is what it is." Kiyotaka stated in disbelief, "All these ridiculous things we've heard...This all has to be fake!"

I began typing out my message, aware of how quick the conversation was advancing, "Right now it doesn't really matter if it's real or fake. What matters is..." Wait for it..."Is there anyone here that is seriously considering all this...?"

And there it was, they all stared at each other, I could feel the paranoia in the air.

It was annoying, it was sickening...I sneered and hit enter, [Are you guys serious, are you really this easily influenced?]

With this all eyes were drawn to me, I wasn't about to just sit there and let the tension build, whether Kyoko was going to break it or not. The most surprising thing is that the voice produced by my E-handbook was...My own, with a mechanical undertone...I would've wondered how they'd record my voice in the first place but now wasn't the time for that.

Holding the E-handbook in my left hand I typed quickly, almost as fast as when I typed at home, [Now isn't the time to be at each other's throat, your giving that stupid bear exactly what it wants, for you to start fighting, **try thinking about it for one second and calm down! }:(**] The seriousness in the robotic tone seemed to match my frustration towards them, changing tone because I entered an emote, interesting...

This seemed to have some effect, I could feel some of the tension give way.

A moment of silence passed as everyone seemed to calm down, Kyoko nodded, "She's right, just glaring at each other isn't going to get us anywhere." I couldn't help but smile, she was planning on saying it anyway but it was still so cool to hear Kyoko agreeing with me.

Kiyotaka was the first to take this in, "R-Right...Their both right!" he stated, "Sometimes, even if your nervous or afraid, you just have to step forward!" he looked like he was on the brink of tears, "To forget such a simple fact...I can't forgive myself. I'm so ashamed! Please, someone hit me! I can't forgive myself! Somebody hit me! Punish me!" ...Punish huh...

No, go away sadistic side, your not wanted here!

Mondo shook his head, "Jesus. If you have time to yell about it, you have time to **do** something about it." true words, another reason your one of my favorite characters here.

"Perhaps, but...What is the mission, exactly?" Hifumi asked, still looking quite unnerved, not that I blame him.

"Idiot! To look for a way out, duh!" Leon stated in response to Hifumi's obvious question.

Mukuro had a red face, "And we totally need to find whoever was controlling that stupid bear and beat the hell out of em'!" Yeah, if you don't manage to get yourself turned into a Human-Quiver first...

Heh...She got impaled...Go away dirty jokes, your as bad as my Nagito skits...

Chihiro entered the conversation, nervously shaking, "...B-But before we do that, maybe we should take a look at the handbook..." He suggested, reminding me to remember that he is indeed a boy..."It's probably best to check out the school regulations first before doing anything else."

Celesete nodded in agreement, "True. If we stumble around with no idea what the rules are, something like that might happen again..." without a doubt, when playing I wondered if we could just break the cameras...No we can't...

Mondo didn't look amused, "Shit..." recalling his near death of a few moments ago.

Mukuro sighed in annoyance, "Fine. Then let's hurry up and check out the stupid rules already."

With this everyone pulled up their handbook and went to the rules page, so I don't look like I already know them I do the same.

1. Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

2. "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

3. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and will be punished accordingly.

4. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

5. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

6. Anyone that kills another student and becomes "Blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

7. Additional school rules may be added as necessary.

I groaned as I read that last one, that was like the shit Microsoft pulled with the X-Box One, oh we fixed all the shitty things about our system to make it worth a damn but we can make it shit again at our digression...

I looked up when I heard an angry Mondo Owada, "This is bullshit! What the hell kinda rules are these!?" The kind devised by a bitch with a despair fetish, "I'm not gonna let them control ME!" He shouted.

I typed in a message, beating Celeste to the punch, [Yes, because almost getting blown up once wasn't good enough. -_-] I stated with a blank expression, [You know there's a lot of weaponry, there's no telling what would happen to you...]

I looked up into the rafters to see numerous guns with harpoon-like spears, everyone else did too, looking back at Mondo I think he got the message. His expression went from cautious back to serious, "My...Brother pounded this saying into my head...When a man makes a promise, he has to keep it, even if it kills him." He stated.

Mukuro didn't seem to get it, "...So what?"

"I've made a ton of promises that I still have to keep, that's 'So what'!" Real talk "So I can't afford to die in here!"

Celeste looked either bored or disappointed, "None of that made much sense to me, but you are saying you will follow the regulations, is that it?"

Mondo really didn't see how it didn't make sense so he rubbed the back of his head, "Huh? Oh well...Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sayaka decided to take this moment to ask a question, "Hey, um...I have a question. For regulation six...What do you think it means exactly?"

I decided to take the initiative, [If your referring to the second half 'without being discovered' it would more than likely mean without getting caught, you must murder someone and not let the others discover it was you.]

Toko recoiled in shock, "B-But why...? Why do we h-have to do that?"

I'd say we **don't** but I decided to let Byakuya take the stand, "I don't see any reason to worry about it." he stated, "Just worry about following the rules as they've been explained to us. Frankly, I don't want to hear anything from someone who waits for others to decide what to do for them."

Toko seemed to be blushing, "D-don't jab at me..." I wondered if she was masochistic, I mean the clues were there but oddly enough I couldn't see it...

Leon glanced at her, "More like a full-on stab..." he stated in a blank tone.

Hina decided to put forward her two cents, "Well for now, let's forget about that silly junk about murders or whatever." she suggested, "Now that we know the rules, let's start exploring the school!"

Kiyotaka nodded in agreement, "True. We need to find out where exactly we are. Is there any way out? What about food and supplies?" Well...I could answer but that would make me only more suspicious, "There are tons of questions we need to answer!"

Leon got pumped, "Damn straight!" he shouted in agreement, "Okay, then let's all start looking around!"

Almost immediately Byakuya decided to piss everyone off, "...I'll be going alone." He stated.

Mukuro scoffed in response, "What!? Why? That's a pretty stupid idea, don't you think?"

Byakuya pushed up his glasses, "Someone here might have already started thinking about murdering one of us." he stated, "Are you saying that we should stand around with them in our midst and make it that much easier for them?"

I decided that I should probably stop this before it gets to far, I didn't feel like watching a Flying Makoto, [Why don't we hold a vote?] I suggested, [If we vote to go in groups of three or more then it won't matter if Byakuya decides to go alone, it will prevent further conflict of this matter.]

Sakura seemed to catch on to my true intentions, "I see...You want to put us in groups to create witnesses, correct?" I started to receive attention once more.

I smirked, [Quite, however that isn't my only reason. This method will also create alibis, anyone violating the rule will be pointed out, and if there is someone plotting murder they will be more likely overpowered by the group.]

Byakuya seemed to be trying to figure me out, "A mute tactician?" he asked almost mockingly.

I stared at him, [Are you objecting?] I asked with a blank face, [You won't be able to commit a murder despite being solo as long as everyone sticks to my suggestion, you will have witnesses if someone were to come for you, and you get to go on your own, this choice of action benefits everyone present and severely limits the options of a potential murderer.]

I seemed to have their attention, I couldn't help but smile, knowing that I was actually being listened to.

Makoto then realized something, "Oh, you still haven't introduced yourself."

...OH FUCK, he's right!

Everyone was now staring at me expectantly, I could feel my nervousness return, *Well, time to see how they react to a foreigner...* I gave a peace sign with my right hand and typed with my left, [My name is Jane Nirvana, I am a writer from America, I am also...] I thought about it but hey, there's no use lying to them right, [I am also the Super High School Level Wannabe...]

Leon stared at me, like everyone he seemed confused, "Wannabe? The hell's that supposed to mean?"

I KNOW RIGHT!?...I managed to keep myself from typing that, [It means that i'm not actually what I appear to be because I can become anything I want. :)] That was obviously a lie, but I don't think anyone caught it, [I'm kind of like a cameleon in that sense.]

Kyoko and Byakuya had raised eyebrows but everyone else didn't seem to catch on, I can't say for sure that Mukuro didn't or Celeste, but I was content as long as a majority of them were fooled.

Hiro looked shocked, "Really!?"

I raised my right hand, kind of like a crossing guard, [My talent isn't really important, what matters is that we are all trapped here, I've revealed the more defining things about myself so we should move on.] I then lowered my hand and looked at Kyoko, [Kyoko, do you agree with the voting plan?]

She stared at me for a moment, probably wondering why I was asking her, obviously she spoke with the most authority out of the group and I wanted to get this going before it really sunk in that I am a foreigner attending Hope's Peak...Then again I guess that's not entirely weird given that it said they accept students world-wide.

Eventually Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't see why not, as long as everyone agrees to it."

I couldn't help but let my smile grow, I had officially made my first change, everyone is still in the gym and Naegi wasn't knocked out by Mondo, this is...Huh...

* * *

><p><strong>Truth Bullet Obtained: Change.<strong>

* * *

><p>I blinked, *A...Truth Bullet? In my mind?* I quickly shook my head and returned to my blank expression, [Alright, then let's take the vote.] I stated, clapping my hands together, handbook between them, [If you agree to my grouping plan, raise your hand now.]<p>

With this a few people, Naegi, Kyoko, and Byakuya, surprisingly, raised their hands. The others shared a few glances before a few raised their hands, by the end everyone had their hands raised.

I smirked, [Good, that's awesome! :D] My translator stated with a happy enthusiasm.

Byakuya immediately turned to leave, "If so, i'll be going now." everyone seemed to watch as he left, I could tell that some people had something to say about it but luckily they didn't and we were able to avoid violence.

Naegi returned his eyes to me, "Uh, so who will the groups be?" with this all eyes fell on me.

I reeled back in surprise, [Are you telling me that you guys don't really have groups you want to form? O_o'"

Kiyotaka once again looked at me as though I broke a rule, "If you suggest something then it's your duty to take the charge, you decided to put us in groups so it is your responsibility to chose them!"

I stared at him with wide eyes, this really wasn't something to lecture people over, [O-Okay...Sakura, Hina, and Toko.]

Sakura looked over her assigned partners, "I have no objections."

Hina grinned with a small fist pump, "All right, leave it to us!"

Toko however was freaking out, "W-Why them!?"

Everyone ignored her and continued the group assignments.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the groups were.<p>

Byakuya=Forever alone.

Aoi, Sakura, Chihiro, and Toko.

Mondo, Hiro, and Kiyotaka.

Celeste, Mukuro, Leon, and Hifumi. (Who i vaguely worried about given this arrangement.)

Kyoko, Naegi, Sayaka, and Jane.

* * *

><p>I watched the groups leave with my right hand on my hip, a smirk on my face, *Heh, yes, this is a much better way to start!*<p>

Naegi decided to draw my attention, "Uh, so should we get going?"

"Can you two wait outside?" Kyoko asked, staring at me, I returned her stare, "I'd like to have a talk with Jane..."

I think Sayaka caught on to the fact that this was serious, she grabbed Naegi by the arm, "I think it's best we do what they say, don't worry, we won't go far."

I watched as the two left before returning my gaze to Kyoko, "..." she stared at me, her face still as unreadable as ever, "Is this the reason you decided to go through with choosing groups, I couldn't help but notice that you saved us four specifically for last..."

I stared at her blankly and typed with my left hand, [I may have...] I stated, [You are suspicious of me, right? Perhaps even curious, correct?]

She stayed silent for a moment or two, eventually she chuckled, "Curious...I supposed that's not entirely false." I waited for her to think of anything she wanted to ask, I should have seen it coming, "So, just **what** do you know about what's going on?"

I stared at her, biting my lip, *How much can I get away with telling her, how much would she even believe...She doesn't even remember she's the SHSL Detective...* I stumbled through my mind, trying to find the right words, [...Would you believe me if I told you I was a...Prophet of sorts?]

She stared at me curiously, "Prophet?"

[I can see the Future, but only down one path...] I stated, [I can see the future as it is, but if something major were to change I would not be able to predict anything past that.] she stared at me blankly, what I said must have sounded like complete bullshit, [I know that this must sound unbelievable, but it's a part of my talent.]

She blinked, "...Your talent?" she asked, still trying to piece together the puzzle of my words.

I sighed, [I am the SHSL Wannabe, I can become whatever i want...I decided to copy a prophet, but...I can...Copy a talent, but I can only use it once...] That was complete bullshit, but it seemed to be gaining some merit.

Kyoko eventually nodded, "That would explain why you covered your ears before Monokuma was attacked by Mondo, but there is another possible explanation..."

I stared at her, [That I knew how Monokuma was built, yes?] I asked, [That would imply I was either the Mastermind or a Traitor, it would also explain why I was given a special app.] a moment of silence befell us, [Yes, I admit that i'm suspicious, but I assure you that my one and only goal is to save as many people here as I possibly can, all I can ask is that you give me a chance...Besides, wouldn't it be easier to keep your eyes on me if we were closer?]

Something of a small smile appeared on her face, "Trying your best to earn my trust, are you?" that smile vanished as quick as it appeared, "Then perhaps you'd like to prove to me that you can really see the future."

I thought about it, I blinked before nodding, [I can't tell you too much, it would be bad to be left in the dark...But...I know that Monokuma will try to motivate us to kill one another with motives, the first will be videos...]

Kyoko thought this over, "Is it safe to tell me something so vital to this 'future' you've seen?" she asked.

[The Mastermind won't care, this reveals next to nothing as to what will happen.] I stated, pretty sure of myself.

Once again we stood in silence, staring at each other, until eventually she nodded, "Alright...I'll trust you...For now." she stated, a small smirk flashed across her face, "After all, your not lying about wanting to save everyone."

I jumped at this, [Lying?]

Kyoko chuckled, "When you were talking about your 'talent' your left eyebrow twitched, it was ever so slightly, but it was still there." is she teasing me or taunting me?

I nodded, a nervous smile on my face, at least we've come to some form of understanding.

We turned back towards the entrance to the gymnasium, [Well, if that's settled we should return to the other two, Kiyotaka might scold us if we stay still for too long.]

Kyoko nodded and we left, with group in tow we started our search.

I stared forward, *Change huh...* I wondered, *Just how much will I be able to get away with?*

* * *

><p>And Jane has started the change train, hopefully this works for everyone. :)<p>

Hopefully Kyoko and everyone can get along. :)

Nagito:*Slams against window next to the computer, stares through the glass* You sure like Hope, huh, you say it a lot! :D

Jane:*Stares at him while slowly closing the blinds, looks back towards computer with a sigh* I need a damn restraining order...

*Once again, posted while Cesilfei was away, but don't worry, she sent three files, I'll probably post the last one for her tomorrow.*


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, new mechanics. :3

* * *

><p>I sighed, it was now after the meet-up in the cafeteria and it was officially Nighttime. You didn't really miss anything, but just like before Kyoko had split from the group on a hunch that she knew where something was, surely enough it was the map.<p>

Other than that no one really did anything interesting, *Well i'm not sure what I was expecting, it seems the only real difference is that I exist...* I thought to myself, *But I guess that's a good thing, i'd rather things be predictable...But still, what am I going to do about Sakura?*

I fumbled the keys to my room about before stabbing them into the lock, the door pulled open and I made my way inside. I closed the door behind me and looked around, looking my room over once...It looked fairly barren, kind of like Sayaka's and Makoto's, I think the biggest difference was a stack of notebooks, blank unfortunately, and a stack of comics with creatures that were clearly this world's rip-off of Pokemon.

I sighed as I stared at the notebooks, *Drawing and writing is nice and all but since I exist here I would rather something about this me's past be written here...* I was curious, was I acting the way the other me acted, was she always mute or was that part of the challenge, did this me even have a past, was I actually just thrown in with no fake history created for me?

I shook my head, interrupting my thoughts as I shifted my gaze to the digital clock on my desk. Right about now Naegi was having the bathroom door conversation with Monokuma, it wouldn't be long before the announcement...Ding.

*Ding, dong, bing, bong*

Called it, "Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially Nighttime." No shit, "Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...Sweet dreams, everyone! good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."

With that being said, the monitor shut down, *Great, and we agreed to the Nighttime rule...Things should go...* before I could finish thinking I felt my body go numb, *...Safe...For...* My thoughts progressively slowed, I began leaning, and stumbling, backwards, luckily I landed onto my bed.

Dark clouds began to obscure my vision, an extreme feeling of dizziness, fatigue, and nausea began to over take me.

* * *

><p>?<p>

I could see nothing, it didn't help that my eyes were closed...My head was pounding, I felt exhausted...But I could hear something, "My my...So this is my new challenger..." the voice sounded like a female's, it carried a heavy, boring feel to it, "Awaken...Now is no time to sleep..."

Slowly I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, like my glasses had been knocked off my face. Slowly everything came into sight, I couldn't move my head, I could only see what was in front of me...There was something around my neck that obstructed my view of anything below, as far as I could tell I was sitting in front of a table, at the center was a candelabra, it was made of a silver material and the ends of it's arms were shaped like revolvers, the candles emerged from the barrels. Other than the table there were four chairs beside it, however the startling thing was the room this was in...It had ebony details and purple wallpaper, but that was it, there was nothing else as far as I could tell...Except for the woman sitting directly across from me...

She had pale skin on the right side of her body, the felt side was pitch black, her right eye was an empty green, she had no pupil but instead had many rings, her left eye was entirely blood red, her obsidian-purple hair stopped at her shoulders, She wore a dark-blue top hat that had a black, screw-like pattern running down the sides, eyes poked out of these lines and rapidly shifted focus, never staying in one direction for long, she wore a dark-blue, vaguely Victorian styled, dress, but it looked as though it had the elements of a straight jacket incorporated into it, I couldn't see them but she wore black heels.

This woman stared at me, never blinking, her hands crossed on the table in front of us, "It looks like your awake, good..." she stated, "This is the first night after all, I fear to think of what I would have to do to you should you avoid my summoning..."

"Who are...!?" I wasn't even trying to talk but it looked like I could, "What!?"

The woman's head tilted, "Why are you surprised...This is my game, I make the rules."

I glared at her, "So your the person making me go through this?"

The woman paused before shaking her head, "You brought this upon yourself, i'm simply the one that made it possible..." She walked over to me, not waiting for me to respond, she stood at my side and before I knew it I was being lifted, she had picked me up by my head...Or so I thought, "Angering me won't get you 'ahead' in life, so you should be very careful of what you say."

Before I could ask she effortlessly spun me around, that's when my eyes went wide...My body was propped up against the door...The head was missing..."W-Wha...What!?"

I heard the woman chuckle as she brought her arms around my head, pressing the back of my disembodied head to her chest, "Now, now, there's no need to be so scared...Your very much alive..." she stated, "I simply can't have you running off, I called you here to have you agree to my terms after all..."

I couldn't see, her arms were tightened over my eyes and I was still traumatized by the sight of my own, headless body. I could however feel movement through her body and the air, "W-What do you..."

Before I could ask what she mean her arms crossed under my neck, I stared forward, taking in the new site...We were standing in the middle of a dark-purple, wasteland-like plain...The only noticeable thing in sight was a familiar ring of stands...The Trial Grounds...As the woman approached them, I saw another headless body...It looked like mine, but...Something was...Off...

It had completely, onix-black skin, a green flame poured from the neck wound, the shirt was still Pokemon related, like mine, but it was red on the right side, green on the left, in the center was a picture of a Pikachu that was designed to look like Monokuma, the pants were black with several parts of them being stitched together, the right side had a baggy leg that even hid the ankle, the left side was torn at the top to reveal much of the leg, including the hip, that's when I noticed something else that was disturbing, the skin was also stitched together in patches...Her right foot wore a black tennis shoe, the left wore a black boot, and both wore black, thigh-high stockings...

I stared at this Frankenstein monstrosity of a body, "The hell...!?" I asked as we drew closer.

The woman chuckled, "What's wrong? Don't you recognize yourself?" I gasped, there was no way that was me, "It's a body for you here in your mind, a body taking all the aspects of your thoughts and stitching them together into one hideous abomination...You."

Before I knew it the woman leaned over, turning my head around before placing it onto the point of severing.

I felt a blinding pain in my neck, 'my' hands shot up to my throat before I fell to my side, rolling on the ground in pain, the woman smirked at me, "See, this really is you...Otherwise you wouldn't be moving right now, after all, a body won't do much without a head."

It felt like my neck was on fire, I could hear my own, distorted scream..."F-FUCK!" I hissed, my vision was obstructed by a smoke-like steam that seemed to emerge from my mouth. Before anything else could be done I watched as the entirety of my body was lifted, I turned my head to see a massive, disfigured entity with large arms. I struggled to try escaping but I was soon forcibly pressed against a stand where I heard a clicking noise, looking down I saw that there were now cuffs on my wrists and ankles.

The brute had vanished as quick as he had appeared, I struggled to escape my binds but to no avail.

The woman took the stand exactly opposite of me and snapped her fingers to grab my attention, I looked up to see her smiling, "Relax...Embracing this is your best hope." I felt like I was going crazy, "Now then...Time for the rules of this challenge..." she clapped her hands together and a monument rose from the ground between us.

1. You may not tell the whole story.

2. You must come to the Summoning Grounds.

3. You must fight for possession of 'your' body.

4. If you fail to murder the 'other you' you will cease to exist.

5. You must have SOME impact on the world before you leave.

6. Before the return you must become friends with the three heros.

I stared at this font, not entirely sure what to make of it, "W-What...?"

The woman stared at me, watching me as the monument sunk into the flooring, "It's really quite simple, follow these rules or you die..." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. With this she closed her eyes half-way, "You must also accept the changes required to bring you into this world..."

I stared at her blankly, "What do you mean!? I want actual answers, i'm confused as hell!"

she sighed, "You still don't understand...Oh well." she shrugged, "Anyway, let's get on with the judgement..."

Without any more words my shackles vanished, I fell backwards as the world changed around me...It looked like I was in a torn apart version of Hope's Peak...

* * *

><p>Rebuttal Showdown!<p>

I gasped when the words appeared in my mind, "R-Rebuttal Showdown!?" I asked, still no clue what was happening, "What does that mean!?" I shrieked, confused, angry, scared...

The woman sighed, "You must use your truth bullets to cut down your foes, you'll be needing this." With that said she pulled something metal out of her hat and tossed it at me, "Good luck..."

I watched as she suddenly vanished, leaving me in a confused state, "G-Good luck, with what?" I asked, getting to my feet and brushing myself off. i looked at the floor to see something odd, it looked like a sword, a cutlass made of black metal...The blade was some kind of red, holographic material, I stared at it in utter confusion, "That was never apart of Dangan Ronpa..." I stated to myself, bending down and picking it up.

I looked it over more carefully and realized that there was a trigger on the inside of the guard, I clicked the trigger and the image of a Truth Bullet with the word 'Change' across it, this truth bullet lined the red blade.

I blinked a couple of times before recoiling in shock, "THE FUCK IS THIS!?" I shouted, accidentally knocking the sword across the room.

I stared at it blankly, trying to gather my thoughts until I felt something shake, I then heard a loud, crashing sound that startled me further. Before I knew it I ran to the sword, wanting to cling to anything that could keep me safe, I picked up the odd weapon and looked around, as the crashing sound got closer I could feel my eyes going wider and my heart beat faster.

Eventually something came crashing through a wall on the left side, I quickly jumped away from the flying rubble to see something like the thing that forced me into those shackles. I backed away before taking off running, I could hear the thing chasing me, shaking the ground with it's steps, I could feel my breathing giving out, *Damned asthma!* I hissed in my mind, sweat rolling down my face.

I stopped and jumped to the left, the brute flew past me, slamming it's face into a wall on the opposite side of the hall, I quickly ran at the thing before jumping into the air and stabbing the creature, with this the sword glowed brighter before making a sound similar to a gunshot, throwing me through the air as the creature exploded.

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

I suddenly leaned forward, gasped as I found myself sitting up in my bed at Hope's Peak Academy. I could feel my heart racing, I pressed my hand to the center of my chest as i looked around.

Eventually this feeling passed, I sighed in relief as I fell backwards onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling, *The hell was that...* I wondered to myself, sweat still running down my face. I rubbed my eyes with my right arm, *Oh well, it looks like it was just a nightmare...* I thought to myself, hoping it was true.

When I looked back up I saw that it was almost 7 a.m. I couldn't help but feel happy about that, because today would officially be the day free time starts.

I got up and brushed myself off, walking to the door and putting my hand on the knob, I stopped and took a deep breath, *It's okay...Don't go crazy just yet, Jane...*

* * *

><p>Well, guess you didn't see that coming. :3<p>

Sorry if the Rebuttal Showdown here felt extremely underwhelming, I needed a way to cut myself some slack seeing as how I've never actually swung a sword in real life.

I promise to improve because in case you haven't guessed these Nighttime Trials are now another challenge imposed upon Jane as she must appease that odd woman to continue her mission.

I hope you can forgive her lackluster performance, I plan on keeping Nighttime Rebuttal Showdowns to a well-deserved limit.

Nagito:*Crashes through wall in a Garbage Truck*Sorry, I heard hope and got excited. :)

Jane:*Stares at him blankly, Rebuttal Sword slowly slides up to her right*I WILL learn how to use this...


	7. Chapter 7

I stepped into the hallway, stretching as I did. My E-Handbook was primarily being held in my left arm, which soon found itself folded behind my neck, my right arm stretched through the air, slightly curving backwards, *Ugh...Alright, so right now Makoto's going to be touring the school with Sayaka, tutorials for free time after all...* I thought to myself, not long afterwards my arms fell to my sides as the breath I was holding was released in something of a sigh.

I looked around, Kiyotaka was at the end of the hall, talking with Makoto, no doubt he was about to look for Sayaka.

Makoto finished up and turned around, like a main character he decided to approach me, "Hey Jane, good morning." he waved politely.

I returned the wave, a smile on my face, [Sup, good morning to you.] I typed, [Good luck with Sayaka.] I chuckled as he reeled back in surprise.

"How did you-" He started, a surprised look on his face.

Heh, time for some trolling, [I'm psychic.] I typed with a completely straight face.

Makoto stared at me blankly, not really sure how to react to this.

I chuckled to myself, [Just kidding.]

Makoto didn't look like he believed me, "Not another one..." he said under his breath.

I could barely hear him, [Come again?]

Makoto put up his hands defensively, "Oh, nothing, sorry." his face soon returned to that usual smile of his, "Anyway, I have to go find Sayaka, see you later."

I nodded, with this Makoto walked past me in search of his Idol Waifu.

* * *

><p>Daytime:Free Time 1<p>

With a smile on my face I left the hallway, I didn't want to hang out with Kiyotaka, nothing against him but I can only take so much noise in the morning, i'd rather not snap at him so I decided to put my plan in motion...I will hang out with 'Ogre', Sakura Ogami, in hopes I can form a bond with her so that I can talk some sense into her...Chances are that Junko will want me dead since i'm a threat to her 'Killing School Life' show.

I navigated the hallways with the skill of a master, having put so many hours into the game I knew these halls inside and out, the only difference was that I could now get stabbed in them...Not a pleasant thought in the slightest, but a realistic one, I needed to express extreme caution if I was going to get through this, not that everyone else's life wasn't important but what would be the point if I myself got killed, everything would have been for nothing, worse case is that it would escalate the killings.

I eventually saw Sakura, Aoi, and Toko. Toko looked...Well, not happy, but she wasn't freaking out. Aoi looked slightly annoyed, probably because her efforts were yielding no reward, those metal plates ain't coming off and we've already gave what we can a thorough search. Sakura, her arms crossed over her chest, looked as indifferent as ever...

[Yo.] I typed, giving a wave as I approached the group, [What are you guys up to this morning?]

Hina smiled, "Sup Jane, we were just looking around again." her voice practically oozed energy, honestly it was almost startling, no one should sound this awake in the morning.

Toko was staring off somewhere, probably hoping i'd ignore her, Sakura was staring at me, like she had something she wanted to say but couldn't. I began typing again, [I appreciate your efforts, however this is morning, you have plenty of time for searching.] I smiled, [I would suggest some relaxation, it's not good for your health to be so serious so early.]

Hina's eyes widened slightly, "Really?" she recovered not long afterwards, "Well in that case we should all hang out, we've got time after all, right?" she asked, a large smile on her face.

Toko however looked afraid of this suggestion, "I-If we're taking a break, I-I'll be leaving now..." without even waiting for a response she darted off.

I blinked a couple of times before returning my gaze to the other two, a smile crossed my face, [How convenient, i was hoping to talk with you guys.]

* * *

><p>Eventually we arrived in the Cafeteria and took seats, I requested that we come here so we could talk and sit. Both of them took seats opposite of me, I laid my E-Handbook on the table in front of me and typed with a smile, [Now then, let's begin.] I started, [Do either of you have any questions that you'd like to ask, I've yet to tell you much of anything about myself after all.]<p>

Hina almost immediately sprung up, "Do you like swimming?" It was so sudden that I recoiled in shock, Hina rubbed the back of her head, "Eheheh, Sorry 'bout that."

I slowly regained my composure and started typing, [It's fine.] I stated, a frown crossed my face, [Unfortunately I may not have a good answer because I can't swim, never learned how.] I could feel a heat in my cheeks, it was pretty embarrassing in combination with the other things I never learned.

Aoi recoiled, as if in absolute terror, "You don't know how to swim!?" My face started to glow redder as I bit my lip, a serious expression rose on her face, "Alright, it's settled!"

I raised my right eyebrow, [What's settled?] need I ask...?

Aoi smiled, a look of determination in her eyes, "When we get out of this i'm totally gonna teach you, Sakura can help too, right?" she asked, looking up at her giant friend.

Sakura looked at her and then nodded, "Of course..." I knew why she was hesitant about this, it was no secret that she had a thing for Hina but she knew that eventually she'd have to betray her.

I stared at her, [Worried about what Monokuma said?] I typed, they both looked back at me, their usual faces faltering.

Aoi couldn't respond, Sakura simply stayed silent.

I blinked at them a couple of times before typing once more, [Don't be...] well, here it goes, [Everyone here is precious, no matter who they are, you are all important to someone that's important to you, and that is why no matter what...I won't allow you to kill each other, if one of you should falter, I WILL stop you.] I stated boldly, my stare shifting between both of them.

They looked surprised, honestly I don't blame them, that was a pretty hefty commitment I just tossed out and there was no guarantee I would, or even could keep my word.

Hina wore a look of concern, "That's nice and all but what about you, your a dainty flower compared to almost everyone here." she was referring to the fact I barely had no muscle or fat, essentially I was a skeleton with skin.

I could feel my smile grow, glad to hear someone was concerned about me, [That doesn't matter, I don't fight fair.] I typed with a sense of false pride, [I want to save everyone hear, if you try to kill I will stop you...] my gaze then shifted to Sakura, [And if someone tries to kill you, I will stop them.] Sakura's eyes widened, I just smiled before looking back to my E-Handbook, [Neither of you need worry about a murderer in our midst, just exercise caution, I won't always be able to watch your backs after all.]

Hina smiled, "Thanks Jane, i'll watch your back too!"

With this stated we both looked towards Sakura, who was recovering from my stunning words. Eventually a small smile came to her face, "I will watch your back as well."

I smiled with a nod, "Okay, so Jane, what kind of guy do you like!" If I was drinking anything it would have shot out my mouth from shock and surprise, I could feel my face heating up.

I frantically typed, [Why would that be important, we're trapped in a school with murderous intent!?] I typed.

Hina still wore a determined expression, "That's EXACTLY why it's important, come on, you said you'd answer my questions!"

* * *

><p>I sighed as I waved a goodbye to Hina and Sakura, I managed to dance around her more personal questions and debunk some of the more common American stereotypes, Sakura would occasionally ask a question here and there after she learned I had a jogging routine.<p>

As I started walking back in the direction of my room I could feel the frown on my face, *Why does Girl Talk have to be so damned dangerous, and why does it have to come up now of all times?* I wondered to myself, I looked around until I spotted a clock, *Hmm...Thanks to my early start I still have some time...I wonder if anyone else is free?*

I began wandering the halls, Makoto and Sayaka were out of the question, both of them would be spending the whole day together because apparently Makoto had that effect on people...That or he just took his sweet ass time...Eventually I spotted Hifumi...I frowned with my entire existence, I didn't hate him personally, I hated how he apparently represented Fanfic Authors according to certain Youtubers, who I unsubscribed from after hearing.

I approached, trying my best to keep a neutral face, [Yo, Hifumi.] I typed, the fat, gopher-faced author turned to face me, I wasn't too sure how to label his expression.

"Hmm..." he seemed to be thinking about something, I froze in my tracks and stared at him, "That shirt...I HAVE NEVER SEEN THAT CREATURE BEFORE!" He shouted, pointing at the Primal Groudon.

I recoiled at the gesture, eventually I recovered and pointed at it, [It's Primal Groudon, the ultimate epitaph of the Sun, it's presence on the battlefield creates a Drought so powerful that Water attacks lose all effect.] I stated with pride, happy to represent my Favorite Legendary Pokemon, [The mighty Groudon is so Powerful it is called the Master of Land, it will utterly destroy it's competition with it's divine heat!] I could feel my inner Fangirl taking over, I should probably shut up, [ALL HAIL GROUDON, LAND WILL DEFEAT SEA!] I typed, my arms raised into the air.

...Dammit Fan-Jane! Hifumi stared at me blankly, I could feel my arms drop back to my sides.

After what felt like hours passed Hifumi chuckled before pointing at me, "It would appear that Jane-chan has a devotion so powerful that she transforms into an absolute fangirl!" He started rubbing his chin, "Hmm, yes, that's very interesting information indeed, an American Otaku representing an unknown fan base, I could use this somehow."

I stared blankly at him, blinking a couple of times, [Wanna hang out?] the bluntness of the question seemed to take him off guard.

Eventually he smiled, "Very well, as a fellow Otaku you must be well-versed in the world of 2D so let's talk about what's truly important."

A small smile graced my expression, [Yes, cute girls with inhuman skill and weapons, men that are completely oblivious towards feminine affection, and making digital creatures fight to the point of exhaustion for our own amusement.]

* * *

><p>I waved farewell to Hifumi, it was good to have a fellow nerd to talk to.<p>

I looked at the nearest clock and discovered it was almost Nighttime, I sighed to myself as I turned towards the dorm rooms. I passed Makoto, exchanging a wave with a nod, before returning to my room.

I immediately locked the door, walked straight to my bed, flopped onto it, and turned out the lights.

*Well, at least I got some free time...* I thought to myself, *But...I should REALLY suppress my inner Fangirl...* I thought, my face red with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>And we have started up the plan 'Become friends with others to talk them out of Murder'! Hopefully that's not just a name and can become true. :I<p>

Anyway, that's all for now, I hope see you in the next chapter. :D

Nagito:*Jumps out of trashcan beside my work desk*Hey Jane, I found another way in! :D

Jane:*Stares at Nagito before blowing a whistle*

Alsmire:*Stuffs Nagito back in, seals the bag, and lifts it over shoulder*Silly Nagito, trash belongs in the dumpster... -_-

Jane:Thanks Bro! :D


	8. Chapter 8

?

I slowly opened my eyes, I recognized this weightless feeling...With a sigh I opened my eyes to a familiar, barren zone...The purple tint that everything had, these empty stands...I glared directly in front of myself, trying to figure out where the crazy bitch that lived here was...It didn't take long.

I could hear raspy, quiet giggles as a pair of hands snaked their way over my eyes, "Well well...You returned..." I could feel her cold breath against my neck, "You must be crazy, how else would you describe this place?"

I shook my head, whipping her face with my ponytail since my hands were shackled. She let go of my eyes and was somehow standing directly in front of me, staring at me with a tilted head, "Alright, I want answers, who are you and why '**exactly**' are you doing this to me?" I asked, trying my best to conceal the venom in my voice.

The woman hesitated, her head straightening back up, "I suppose that introductions are necessary, very well...My name is Vermilion Rose" with this she pinched the corners of her dress and curtsied, "As for why i'm doing this, why your taking this challenge..." her stare sent chills down my spine, it was like her eyes weren't real, "I am an aspect of Fate created by Mankind's selfish desire to change fate, I exist to show people the way towards the path they desire, however it is up to them to survive and see the future they create on their own, if they die than it is their own fault."

...What is this now, 'Persona'? A Shin Megami Tensei game!?

I stared at her, "Oh really, then why are you doing this...Don't these Nighttime Showdowns get in the way of my 'Path'?" she did say i'd die if I failed to follow her rules, that clearly has nothing to do with what is going on outside.

Her head tilted as her expression went bored, "All paths have trials they must overcome, mine is no exception..." she stated, sweeping my claims under the rug, "As for why i'm doing this..." she took a moment, it looked as though she was honestly thinking about it. Eventually she shrugged, "I'm lonely, and bored...I suppose that's why."

I couldn't help but let my glare falter, *Lonely...I guess it would be lonely being some weird, god-like being with no one but your puppets to talk with...* I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her, she didn't seem too sad about it, maybe she didn't know how.

Vermilion sighed before clapping her hands together, "regardless, it is time for a trial of will..." an odd sensation filled the air as the stands started moving, it was like the rotating screen of a class trial but it was **actually** spinning...I actually stated to feel a churning in my gut.

Nighttime Showdown:Make your Argument!

Vermilion stared directly at me, "Tell me something Jane, do you honestly think these people are worth your own life?" she asked, "These fictional characters exist in their own plane, why does it matter to someone from another world, someone who is utterly unaffected by whether they die or not?"

I glared at her, baring my teeth, "Here's a question, why do we get to decide to make people suffer, a different world or not?" I fired back, "Whether you admit it or not, these people would have lived better lives if someone from my world never thought up the Killing School Life, so it's our fault these killings happened." I stated, I hated character death, and Dangan had the deaths of many amazing characters that might have never suffered if the game was never made.

vermilion chuckled, her hand pressed against her lips, "Really, how do you know that your world altered the path of theirs, if the possibility of it occurring was never present then your world would have never used it to host the Killing Games." My teeth clinched, she had a point, "**There's nothing that suggests that you can save these people**, even if they wish to be saved."

I felt some kind of rush when I heard that specific line, it was like adrenaline and my sight flashed orange...Nothing that suggests...Something different...WAIT {**Change**}!

Before Vermilion's assault could continue I shouted, "That's wrong!" my sight flashed orange again, I could vaguely make out a wall of text getting smashed by a truth bullet, "You said there's no evidence saying I can make things better, right?"

She stared at me blankly, "I don't know...What are your thoughts on the matter?"

I wish I could point at her, I totally could go all Pheonix wright now...I'll stop, "In the original what were the chances of bringing everyone together?" I asked, a confident smile on my face, "next to none I bet, right?"

She waved her left hand dismissively, "And they have not, Togami still walked off, refusing to join the group." she stated with an empty tone.

I grinned, "Really, did he walk off immediately?" I asked, "I vaguely remember him sticking around a while longer, even if for a short transaction."

Her arm came back to her side, "And?"

I grimaced, "Shouldn't it be obvious, we **all** agreed to something, Togami included!" I stated, slightly prideful in my tone, "I changed the outcome of that day and prevented the violence it would create, so you have no right to say I can't save these people!"

I could feel the tension of the wind against me as the stands kept spinning, Vermilion tilted her head, apparently thinking about something.

"I suppose that is true, you have altered the path, slightly, yet it has been changed nevertheless." she conceded, "However, what do you intend to do about the root of the matter?"

I felt a chill shoot up my spine, "The...R-Root..."

Vermilion straightened, "Why of course, in case you've forgotten the motive is to be announced soon." a coy smile crossed her face, "What do you intend to do about the murderers, Sayaka Maizono and Sakura Ogami?"

I froze, it was true, I still had no idea what to do...

But...Even so, "I...I can't let them turn themselves into killers for some psychotic bitch's entertainment!" I shouted, the smile vanished from Vermilion's face, "I may lose sight of the future, but I can't just let the killing begin, Sayaka, Leon, Sakura, none of them deserve any of this!"

Vermilion simply stared at me for a time, "Hmm...You would throw away your advantage? For a Pop Idol and a Baseball Player?" she asked, a mocking tone, "Then tell me, what about Sakura, how do you plan to slay the behemoth?"

I flinched, "I don't know...If I can form a stronger bond with her i may be able to get her to come clean..."

"And if Junko reveals that she's a mole before she can confess? This isn't the first time it would have happened." She stated, her arms crossed over her chest.

I stared at her, "I..." I started, "I'll find pillars to break her fall..."

Vermilion looked surprised, her eyes widened, "You...Intend to have her revealed?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded, "There's no other way, all I can do is have it revealed and hope that Naegi, Hina, and I can be there to catch her when she falls." I hated the thought of it, but I couldn't see any other way, if Monokuma revealed she was a 'traitor' she'd have no more reason to follow his orders regardless of...Them...

Vermilion stared at me as the wind blew her hair, eventually her eyes seemed to change, there was a kind of wild, excitement...Her small smile looked more like an actual smile, "I see...Such a bold, risky strategy!" she said, her arms raised in a similar manner to Nagito whenever he went on one of his 'Hope' tangents, "You could either be one step closer to uniting them or one step closer to throwing her life away, this path, the fork in the road is so narrow, yet your going to throw caution to the wind and bet on the risk!?" that quiet tone was gone, replaced with an excited, energetic tone with a malicious aura that chilled my bones as she stared at me, "Hehe...HEHEHEHE~, yes...I can tell this is going to be an interesting game."

I stared at her blankly, sweat rolling down my face, "I'm not **betting** I promised that i'd stop the murders and I meant it, I will stop them at any cost!" I stated, my nervousness subsiding.

Vermilion stopped giggling, a smile stretched from ear to ear, she wiped her lips with her sleeve as she stared at me, "Hehe...Your adorable..." okay **that** made me shake a little, "Alright then...That is well and good...But, how do you intend to escape the school?" I froze in place, "What's wrong...Didn't think that far ahead?"

I grit my teeth as I stared at her, *Dammit...I completely overlooked that...Saving them is all well and good but it also means agreeing to that communal lifestyle...*

Vermilion had returned to her regular self, "Even if you save them, what then?" she asked, "You'll still be trapped in the school, they'll still be trapped, nothing will have change."

With those words I felt the '**Change**' Bullet crack in my head, "I'll...Think of something, right now the biggest concern is everyone's safety!" I shouted.

I couldn't fail them, not after that promise...Then those words filled my mind...'If you suggest something then it's your duty to take the charge'...He's right, thanks Ishimaru...

* * *

><p><strong>Truth Bullet Obtained: Duty<strong>

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Charge/Dare**

* * *

><p>I looked up with a confident smile, "We may be trapped for a time, but I swear to you that it won't last!" I declared, "It's my duty to get them out alive, it's my <strong>duty<strong> to take **charge** of the situation!" I watched as a new wall of text appeared around Vermilion, "I will **change** the outcome of this story!"

Vermilion simply stared at me, "Will you now." The shackles on my hands and feet snapped open, I stared at her, watching as five shield-like emblems began circling as the stands lowered.

The stands ran into the ground, producing a dragging sound before grinding to a halt. Without any further words my stand opened to reveal a pistol-like device. I stared at it for a moment before taking it with my right hand, I had little time to examine it as the stands sunk into the ground...Now I was standing across from Vermilion, I recognized this all too well...

* * *

><p><strong>Nighttime Panic:Bullet Hell Shoot'em Up<strong>!

As soon as those words were announced in my head I watched as Vermilion pointed at me, "Tell me, what can a hopeless wannabe like you accomplish?" as if summoned by her words a series of text boxes were fired from her finger, I took aim and shot at them, causing them to shatter like glass, however I quickly realized that this wasn't the same as Panic Talk Action.

A series of more Text Boxes flew at me, more and more kept appearing, worse yet my bullets were losing power, *Shit!* I thought to myself as I flung myself to the felt, narrowly avoiding getting hit.

I took aim again and shot again, this time it shattered one of the boxes. I caught on quick, the longer I stand still the less power my shots will have, also it looks like Vermilion's not allowed to move...I began running in different directions, getting her to point elsewhere, buying me enough time to shoot at her.

A bullet impacted her shoulder and shattered on contact, she yelped as one of her five shields shattered, *I see...So I have to stay mobile to have effective shots, it only takes one shot to shatter her shields, and her shots are only to block mine...* Or so I guessed, luckily I DO have some experience with a handgun, i'll have to thank Mom for that once this is all over.

This back and forth continued, I tried my best not to move around too much, if my asthma kicked in I would be in **big** trouble.

Eventually I saw a flash of orange, I felt a flood of adrenaline as a row of truth bullets appeared around my handgun.

I took aim at the texts as the world turned from purple to orange, unknown to me was the fact a green flame erupted from my eyes the same time it did the revolver-shaped pistol in my hand. The nerd inside me was unleashed, this surge of energy, I wasn't sure what brought it out but the pressure was building up, I had to shout something and go crazy.

A low growl escaped my lips, I could feel it work it's way up from my stomach to my throat until I finally let it loose, "**BULLET RAMPAGE**!"

I began pulling the trigger, the lack of recoil would have taken me off guard if I wasn't too busy feeling like a badass. The shots ripped through the text box bullets, piercing Vermilion's shields, even then I kept firing, screaming like a madwoman with too much power as I fired bullet after bullet.

It all came to an end around the thirtieth shot, which had even more power, it tore through the air before slugging the Vermilion, stunned from the rain of bullets that hit her, in the chest. There was a loud sound as the impact of the shot sent her flying, skidding across the ground like a rag doll.

Coincidentally the recoil for that shot jerked my arms so far back they should have broke, sending the gun in question flying out of my hands while knocking me onto my own ass in a comedic fashion.

...My arms felt numb...

* * *

><p>My eyes opened, I looked around to see I was once again in my room, awake before the announcements. I sighed in relief, however I soon realized my arms felt sluggish, like I slept on them wrong, I brought my hand to my face and clinched it a couple of times before sighing.<p>

I slowly stood up and started stretching, *Well, i'm not sure how I did that but I guess I survived another night...* I thought to myself, *But I guess I should be thanking Vermilion...I haven't been thinking too far past saving people...*

Once I was all stretched up I jumped up and down in place a little, trying to **really** wake myself up...That's when I noticed something out of the corner of my right eye...

I looked over to see a file on my desk...A file...It looked like Genocide Jill's case summary...

I picked it up and looked it over, staring at the title, *The Vernon Devil...?* I asked myself in my mind, I wanted to open it but it wouldn't give, the folder was locked.

My cheeks puffed up as I stared at the file with an unamused expression, I was about to put it back down when my fingers brushed something on the back. I stared, there was a sticky note, it had been placed at the very center.

*For Jane's eyes alone, this will tell you more about Jane Nirvana, Yourself.*

...I felt a chill shoot through my body, *M-Myself...?*

* * *

><p>Well guys things just heated up, I hope your not afraid of arsonists! :D...Get it...Heating up...Sorry... :'(<p>

Anyway, we've finally learned Vermilion's name, and been introduced to two more Nighttime Mechanics, hopefully this 'game' doesn't take things too far...

Anyway, nice seeing you all, i'm out. Seeya next chapter! :D

Jane:*Looks around, holding Truth Gun* Alright...Where are you this time...

Nagito:*Appears on monitor* Looking for me?

Jane:*Shoots monitor without hesitation* Dammit, damn you Nagito!

*Elsewhere*

Nagito:*wearing Epic-Face Mask* Use the despair of losing your moniter to reach a greater Hope!~ :D


	9. Chapter 9

Before we get into the story i'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and watching, it makes me happy to know that this is actually supported so thanks guys. :')

Also i'll be back Wednesday but the trip back home will probably mean i'll arrive late in the afternoon so i may or may not have anything Wednesday, it all depends on whether or not I can type up an email on my cousin's computer and send the file back home to Alsmire.

Anyway, let's get into chapter 9. :)

* * *

><p>Vernon<p>

I couldn't help but sob, what else could I do? I was teasing my best friend about being careful and the next thing I knew she collapsed, Jane was in a coma and there was nothing I could do for her but be there.

I was standing in the hallway leading to her room, some people from the school were visiting, "Man, this sucks..." a girl's voice said, "Jane never did anything wrong, why is this happening to her?"

I couldn't take my eyes off the floor, I was waiting for when there was some more space in her room. I just stood there in the hallway, leaning against a wall and staring downwards with a sulking expression on my face, "Get better Jane..." a boy spoke.

I waited, listening to what everyone had to say...It wasn't much different than you'd expect, it was anything you'd normally hear in situations like these...I think the most surprising was she actually got visited by Claire, some girl that usually picked on her...I think someone said she was crying, it kinda sucks that it would take something like this happening to get some sympathy.

"Hey...Isn't that...?" a girl's voice started.

This had caught my attention, I could tell it was directed towards the other side of the hallway, "Yeah, that's...The brother left the house...?"

Surely enough when I looked up I saw them watching as someone else came down the hall, I watched as this figure took his time. He had pale skin, but it wasn't sickly, he looked almost skinnier than Jane, his dull, dark brown eyes stared forward, no real emotion seemed to escape them, over his eyes were a pair of black, rectangular glasses similar to Jane's, his long, brown hair fell slightly past his shoulders, his bangs were brushed to the sides of his face leaving a rather exposed forehead open for view, however a specific lock of hair curved upwards, not blending with the rest of his hair at all, his cheeks were covered in a tangle of hair that looked more like bushes than sideburns, he wore a black hoodie, black track pants, and black tennis shoes.

I could hear whispers as he approached, this was definitely Jane's brother, I have stayed over enough that I recognized that fact immediately, which was pretty cool considering almost no one that wasn't in school with him had next to no clue who he was.

He stopped in front of me, I stared at him, wondering why. After a few moments of silence his gaze shifted from Jane's room to me, however he never turned his head, "What are you waiting for, she's waiting..." He stated before walking past the crowd, cutting everyone in line.

I blinked a couple of times before I decided it was probably best to follow him, I walked in just in time to see everyone else leaving the room, apparently shooed away by Jamie...I guess he didn't like having too many people crowded around.

I walked over to Jane's side and eventually Jamie joined me, I couldn't help but sob as I stared at my unconscious friend. Jamie sighed, "And she starts crying again..."

I glared at him, "Of course i'm going to cry, my best friend is in some kind of coma!" I hissed at him, how could he not be crying, this is his sister!

Jamie scratched the back of his head, "Ugh...So annoying..." he whispered to himself, "Your her best friend right, Katie?" he asked, a moment of silence passed before I nodded, "Then you should know that she's fine..."

"F-Fine!?" I shouted, was he getting back at me for causing this?

He sighed before looking at me and then looking at Jane, his usual blank expression ever present, "It's like..." he seemed to be piecing words together, slowly, like he wasn't used to explaining things like this, "You've seen her face when she sleeps, right?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment before nodding, "Yeah...What does that have to do with anything?"

He pointed at her mouth, "Look for yourself."

Following his instructions I looked, I focused, looking for the point he was trying to make...Then it hit me..."She's...She's smiling...?"

Jamie nodded, "Whenever she's hurt, or if there's ever something wrong, you can tell she's lying when you watch her sleep." he stated, although that sounds incredibly creepy he has a point, like when she tried saying her arm was back to normal after breaking it, she was frowning and her brows were furrowed, "But if she's smiling then everything if fine, so you shouldn't worry too much."

I tried looking at things through the abstract light he did but it was too confusing, I mean...Whether she was fine or not wasn't the problem, she's in a coma for Christ sake, does he not see that?

He sighed, "I guess that didn't help..." he rubbed the back of his head, I guess I couldn't blame him, he just saw things differently than most people. A pause fell over us, we seemed to be waiting for someone to break it, Jamie decided to continue, "You know, this isn't the first time she's been unconscious." I looked at him with a surprised expression, this was honestly news to me, "Back before we moved to Vernon she used to run errands for teachers, she felt good about helping them so she had no problem with it...Until the day she forgot her inhaler at home..."

My eyes went wide, I knew how much Jane ran around the school, I knew how much she would refuse to slow down just because she had her inhaler with her, "W-Wait, what are you talking about?"

He stared downwards before continuing, "She had an asthma attack in the middle of a hallway, also in the middle of a class period." He stated before looking back up, "She fought to make it to a door and knock on it, trying her hardest to get help, she eventually passed out due to Oxygen deprivation but it was alright because she had been brought to the Nurse by that point and was hooked up to a machine to get oxygen back in her lungs, she was taken to the hospital but she was smiling while she was unconscious." he stated, I stared at him, not sure how to respond to this, "That's why I know she's fine, she just needs a little help."

I don't know if it was how blank his expression was or the fact Jane hadn't told me about this, but I was stunned..."So...Your saying that she's alright?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah...She'll be fine." I'm not sure why but...Hearing how adamant he was on the matter I felt inclined to believe him. I watched as he ruffled her hair, being careful not to mess up anything, "Get better, Jane, we're worried about you." he said, for once I heard some form of emotion in his voice, I guess he really was concerned about her.

He was staring at me expectantly, I blinked, "What?"

He shrugged, "Anything...As long as she knows your here it can only help." he stated, blinking a couple of times with his bored, dull eyes.

I nodded slowly before turning back to Jane, I stared at her smiling face before ruffling her hair like Jamie had done, "Hey Jane, it's me, Katie...Get better soon okay, I miss my best friend..." i said, fighting the urge to sob again, I suppressed the tears by thinking of how embarrassed and annoyed she'd be if I ruffled her hair while she was conscious.

With our business concluded we left the room, Jamie nudged his head towards the door, signaling for the visitation to resume.

I was about to ask Jamie something but he turned on his heel and was already walking back down the hallway, I guess some things just don't change, *Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to join us and your Mom for dinner but I guess you'd rather lock yourself away again.* I thought to myself with a blank expression, *Oh well, I guess that's normal.*

With a shrug I gave Jane's room one last look before leaving the Hospital, my thoughts still foggy.

* * *

><p>Dangan-Vernon<p>

I sobbed to myself as I ran, the mud from the ground clung to my feet, the rain pelted me like hail. The blood on my torn dress left an ugly stain that turned more brownish around the edges, the tears ran down my face with the rain as I ran as fast as my faulty legs would carry me.

Eventually I leaned against a tree at the edge of a forest, I looked back towards the church I had ran from, ignoring the stinging sensation in my legs. I looked down to see several cuts, the pain was horrible but if i didn't keep running I could be killed, *Mom...M-Mom told me to run...B-But...* I thought to myself, "Are...Are you okay?"

I stood there, doing my best to catch my breath, ignoring the stinging pain in my legs, ignoring my ragged breathes, and ignoring the threat that the rain presented, getting sick wasn't the worst thing that could happen to me.

Just as I was about to turn and run into the woods i was instead greeted with a heavy blow to my shoulder, I yelped as I was knocked onto my back, clutching my now injured shoulder-blade, the pain was immediate, without a doubt my arm was broken, I couldn't help but scream as a surge of pain rushed from the afflicted area. I opened my eyes to see a man standing above me, he wore relatively normal attire, had a cross necklace hanging around his neck, and more importantly, he had a bat in his hands.

I gasped as I tried my best to crawl backwards, the man grinned down at me, "Tell me Devil-spawn, where do you think your going?" he asked, keeping pace with me, dragging this out.

I glared at him, "How many times do I have to tell you idiots, no one in my family is a satanist!" I hissed, "You, all of you are just a cult, your nothing but over-religious loons!" I shouted.

The man glared at me, "Your words mean nothing, you refuse to accept the lord into your life, you dance around fires, your family is nothing but spawns of evil!" he shouted, picking up his pace, before I could try anything he stomped on my chest, pinning me to the ground, "And now i'll be doing the Lord a favor by purging your foul existence!"

I couldn't breath because of the force he was exerting on my chest, I couldn't fight back, all I could do was close my eyes and wait for the end...

...

Suddenly a warm liquid joined the cold rain on my skin, I cautiously opened my eyes until the horrible sight was burned into my eyes, a blade stuck through the man's chest, piercing his heart. He dropped the bat as he was brought to his knees above me, forced down by a woman...

Her piercing golden iris pierced the darkness of her eyes, her pale skin was cloaked in blood, her long, brown hair fell to her waist and was just as unlucky to be covered in the red substance, which ran like dye due to the rain, she wore a black cloak over her ragged, torn clothing, torn by whips and knives, evidence of torture wounds, but the most striking feature was the look on her blood-stained, ivory face, a sadistic smirk that revealed triangular teeth, the top row of teeth were gold, or looked to be made of it, the bottom row were a shiny, black material, steam resembling smoke poured from her open grin as she breathed.

The woman chuckled, her malicious intent was practically suffocating, "Satanism? Really?" she asked slowly, the venom lacing her tone created an air of discomfort that even the most laid back of people would shiver, "The religious really don't get it, do you?" she twisted the blade, causing the impaled man to spit up blood, "I worship no one, and i'll die before I let my family bow to some fantasy like Gods or Devils."

Her malicious cackling stopped when the man lunged his head backwards, striking her in the nose with the back of his head, "S-Satanist...S-Scum..." he hissed, his voice was growing quieter.

The woman rubbed her nose and glared at the man, still having as much power over him as before, "So you just won't listen..." she hissed, flashing a sinister grin, "Alright...You want a Devil...I'll show you one!~"

Without another second's hesitation she bit into the man's neck and ripped, my eyes widened in horror as the blood splattered across the ground, myself, and the man's body. My vocal cords constricted, I wanted to scream but nothing would come out, all I could do was watch in horror as the man was pushed onto his side, spending his last moments clutching his throat, howling in absolute agony.

A cold hand clutched my left cheek, forcing my head to look upwards...The woman knelled over me, smiling at me, "No worries deary...The bad men won't hurt you any more..." I shook, I was terrified, the woman's mouth was stained with blood, her teeth were stained with blood, this woman was a monster, "I know you must be scared, mommy should have put her cloak over you so you wouldn't have had to witness that." the woman stated as she caressed my cheek gently, "But don't worry dear...Mommy won't hurt you, Mommy won't let anything hurt you..."

* * *

><p>Well, this was the first chapter outside of the main events, hopefully you still enjoyed.<p>

Next time...Well, you know, the Motive gets revealed. :)

See ya. :3

Nagito:*Attempts to sneak up on Jane*

Jamie:*Presses a shotgun to Nagito's back*Go on, give me an excuse...

Nagito:*Shivers* I'll just see myself out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope's Peak Academy

I stretched after leaving the Cafeteria, last night's events still fresh in my mind, *I guess I should thank Vermilion, if it wasn't for her I might still be using tunnel vision...I need to broaden my sight, otherwise this will go nowhere fast...* I thought to myself, *The only thing I can do right now is hope for the best and improve my relations with the others, escaping...That won't be easy...We'd HAVE to kill Junko, otherwise she could take us out with the guns and such...*

As I was on my way to look for someone to hang out with when I was stopped by a towering figure, surely enough I was now standing before Sakura, who was making a kind of face, it was like she wanted to say something but was struggling with it...

[Wanna talk?] I typed, my head cocked to the side.

Sakura seemed to be debating it but was finding it harder to refuse, she was after all one that stopped me, not the other way around, "Yes...There's something I needed to ask you."

Something was off, it was in her tone...

I straightened up, [Alright, let's talk.] Sakura nodded and before i knew it I was following her.

We eventually arrived in the gymnasium, it was empty, I was alone with Sakura, the mole...She could hold off, after all, she had no weapon, if she were to attack me as is it would be painfully obvious...Then again Junko's goal was for her to die anyway...

We stared at each other for a time, I eventually blinked, [Sakura, a mute's not the best person at breaking silence you know.]

Sakura nodded, "...I...Need to ask you something..." she crossed her arms over her chest, a serious look on her face, "When you told Hina and I that you would protect us...Why did you look to me?"

I stared at her, [Because...I meant what I said...] I refused to break eye-contact, [Your strong Sakura, even Hina is strong, but everyone needs help...I refuse to let you endanger yourselves...]

Her stare didn't let up, "...What if...It was impossible to help us?"

I glared at her, [DAMMIT!] Sakura's eyes widened a little, [I just said it, I WON'T sit back and let any of you become murderers, I don't care how impossible the odds are, I want you all to live!] I typed furiously, [Why is it so hard to believe that you can be saved, why doesn't anyone see that if we all band together and refuse to murder each other we'll have a better chance to escape!]

Sakura seemed stunned, she stared at me for a moment before looking away with saddened eyes, "You really do want to save everyone, i'm sorry..."

I stared at her, I knew just how dangerous this situation was but I needed to be bold if I was going to pull this off...

I stared at her blankly as i approached her, she stared at me curiously before her eyes widened as I took her right hand with both my hands and guided it to my neck. I wrapped her fingers around my neck and stared up at her, I could only imagine what was going through her head, [Sakura...I trust you...] I typed, retrieving my Handbook, typing with my now free right hand, [You could kill me at any second, but I know you won't...] I smiled, [So...Will you prove me wrong, or right?]

What felt like hours past as time froze, a shocked Sakura stared down at my smiling face, her hand trembling...It was then I knew that she had been ordered to kill me, otherwise she would have removed her hand by now...

Eventually she pulled her hand away, still staring at me in shock, I could see tears forming in her eyes, "Jane..."

I cocked my head, my smile widened, [See...Your not a murderer Sakura, and that's why I won't let you become one.] I typed, [So don't worry, no matter what happens I will save you all...]

Sakura just looked away, not able to form any words...She knew what this would mean for her but there's no way she could kill someone who put so much faith in her.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the gym, my arms behind my head and a smile on my face, *That was surprisingly more effective than I thought it would be, but this is only the start, I still have to do something about the trust issues or she'll still be at risk...* I thought to myself, *And I have to stop Sayaka and Leon...*<p>

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into Naegi, I felt my arms fall to my sides as the two of us exchanged glances.

Makoto smiled with a wave, "Hey Jane, what's up?"

I thought about it for a second, usually this would be how the player, Makoto, would approach another student, was Makoto in control or was it a player? No...That's an existence crisis for another day.

I wave back, [Not much, I just got done hanging out with Sakura.] I tilted my head, [You know, it's actually pretty funny that no one's approached me as a foreigner, maybe they've excepted me as one of their own?] I pondered with a smile, striking a pondering pose.

Makoto shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's because with that translator being Japanese?" he proposed.

I looked towards the ceiling, not actually thinking about it but doing it for my character portrait if this was in fact the game and not a real world, [Hmm...Maybe...]

An awkward silence fell over us, it was like a staring contest with blinking allowed.

Eventually the silence was broken by Makoto, who rubbed the back of his head, "Wanna hang out?"

I smirked, [Why not, I needed to kill time anyway.] It's true, I needed to get on with the motive so I could move on to thinking about how to break out of here.

* * *

><p>Makoto seemed to be taking back seat for this one, I decided to go to the spot I usually went to talk to anyone anywhere, the cafeteria.<p>

Makoto took a seat across from me as I placed my E-Handbook on the table, typing on it like a keyboard, [Alright, we've got somewhere to sit and talk.] I typed, I shot a glance at Makoto, [So, what is it you'd like to talk about?]

Makoto seemed to ponder my words, "Well, I don't really know..." he stated truthfully, rubbing the back of his head, he raised his hands in defense when I leered at him, "Sorry, I just thought i'd think of something on the way here."

I blinked a couple of times, [I'm probably the first foreigner you've met, surely that must strike your curiosity...] I typed, a smile graced my face, [I like jogging, writing, drawing, and playing video games, so it's not like my hobbies are anything extraordinary.]

Makoto seemed to relax a little, "Okay...How about this, I didn't really hear anything about you on the forums, so what got you in Hope's Peak?" he asked, obviously curious, after all Kyoko shot the question down and he had no clue who I was either.

I tilted my head to the right, a blank expression on my face, [Curious, well if you must know...] Quick, put together a lie! I thought about it, eventually my smile returned, [You already know my title as the Super High School Level Wannabe, but do you REALLY understand what i'm capable of?]

Makoto pondered the question before shaking his head, "Not really, sorry."

Time to bullshit my way into legend...[You see, because i'm a wannabe i'm like the number Zero, empty, but with limitless potential within myself, thus enabling me to become whatever I want.] I typed with a perfectly straight face, [I can prove it too, wanna see me read your past? :D]

Makoto stared at me with a raised eyebrow as I extended my hands to him, "Alright...But i still don't think your telling the truth..."

He extended his hands as I rolled my eyes, our hands met at the center of the table and locked, I closed my eyes, stalling to try and make this a little more believable.

Eventually I withdrew my hands with a smirk, time to sell it, [Your little sister's name is Komaru Naegi, am I wrong?] Naegi reeled back in surprise, I allowed a coy grin to stretch across my face, [Oooooh, looks like I hit the nail on the head.]

Naegi sweat dropped, "But...That doesn't explain why there was nothing about you."

I blinked a couple of times, [Eh, how could that not explain it, all I would need to do is use my talent to brush up on hacking and remove anything about me by force.] I typed with an utterly blank expression, Naegi froze, not really sure how to react to someone admitting something like that so nonchalantly, [Or perhaps I lied about it all and am using my talent to become a liar...]

I smirked as I got up and walked over to Makoto's side, patting his shoulder and leaving him stunned.

[Think about it, Naegi, it's not rocket science. :)] I typed with a wave as I left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>So i cooled off before i finished this so hopefully my rage didn't taint the story any, anyway I gotta hurry up and run some errands, tomorrow begins the return trip home after all. :)<p>

I hope you enjoyed, i'll see you in the next update. :)

Jane:*Begins packing bags*Well, at least we got security here, Nagito would have to be crazy to...Shit...

Nagito:*Crashes into the balcony*Hey Jane, nice place you got here! :D

Jane:*Stares blankly at his smiling face, slowly closes the blinds on him*Out of sight, out of mind.


	11. Chapter 11

I entered my room, same as usual, letting out a sigh of relief. Today had went better than expected, I managed to dissuade Sakura from killing me, however she still wasn't in the clear just yet, and I got to tease Naegi, all in all it was a good day...But if I do hang out with Makoto the max amount of times I will **not** give him my underwear...Why was that even a thing, fan-service? A lewd joke trophy?...Now i'm kinda curious...

Shrugging to myself I made my way to my bed, not really feeling tired, when that damned case file caught my eyes, freezing me in my tracks...

I stared at it, blinking a couple of times, *Damn my curiosity...But I can't even open it if I tried...* I walked over to it and tried opening it, surely enough it wouldn't budge...There was some kind of paper-lock attached to the flaps that went around the edge, sealing the folder shut, since the lock was made of plastic breaking it was harder than it sounded.

Eventually I sighed in annoyance before tossing myself onto my bed, letting out a short yawn before dozing off.

* * *

><p>?<p>

My eyes opened once more to this oddly purple world, which was annoying seeing as purple was quickly becoming an annoying color for me...However, something was different, I wasn't standing at a Trial Ground like I had all previous times...I was sitting at a small table in the middle of this odd, purple wasteland.

Sitting directly across from me was Vermilion, who was sipping what I assume was tea from a cup that had been sitting on the table in front of her. I raised an eyebrow, "What is it this time?" I asked, I couldn't just think that nothing was going on, not with this odd ball.

She blinked a couple of times before setting her cup down, she tilted her head to the left as she lifted a pot of tea with her right hand, "...Tea...?" she asked, almost sounding genuinely confused by my suspicion, the eyes in her hat stared at me questioningly.

I stared at her in disbelief, "Are...You serious?" without waiting for my response she snapped her fingers and the table rotated, she poured tea into my cup before the table rotated back to it's original position. I stared down at the, how surprising, purple tea, questioning whether this would kill me or not...But damn would I hate to be rude...

I hesitantly took the cup and raised it to my lips, it had a scent similar to pancakes oddly enough. As I sipped the tea I realized it tasted oddly like syrup more than tea, not really sure why but hey, syrup is better than almonds...(Poison)

Vermilion wore a small smile, "And you passed."

I froze, I stared at her, my cup still pressed to my lips, "Come again?"

"You have come to trust me in this short time, otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to drink such a shady concoction, no?" ...She has a point, but this seems too...Easy...

I put the cup down and stared at her questioningly, "That's all?" I asked, "No Nighttime Showdowns?"

Vermilion shook her head, "You looked as though you needed a break, besides, if I were to put stress on your mind now then the meaning of this Tea Party would be missed." she stated, "You must relax, tomorrow is the day the Motive is revealed..."

I nodded, "Right..." my gaze fell to the table, "Um...Hey, Vermilion..." she tilted her head, waiting on my words, "Thanks..."

Vermilion froze, her head still tilted, "What for?"

I looked back up with a small smile, staring at those odd eyes of hers, "For keeping me on track, I know you've been forcing me to broaden my view on the matter, and your giving me a chance to calm myself down a little...So, thanks."

Vermilion blinked a couple of times, a tiny smile grew on her face, "Hmm...I see." she took another sip of her tea, "very well...Let's relax..."

I nodded, the two of us drank tea in the middle of a barren wasteland, little was discussed but it helped to clear my head.

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

I slowly sat up, stretching as i awoke. I had beat the bell once again, but i wasn't about to listen to the announcement...That's because a shiny object fell from my chest as I sat up. I picked it up and brought it to my face, the object was some oddly distorted key...

I blinked a couple of times, *A key...This must be...* my gaze shifted to the folder on my desk, the curiosity of what about myself was in there, but...*Now's not the time, it's gonna begin soon.*

I placed the key over the folder and jumped off my bed, I was luckily positioned at the end of the hallway, around the corner, which made Celeste my neighbor...Well, I wasn't lucky for that, I was lucky because Kiyotaka would still be retrieving Naegi right about now.

I sighed in relief as i left my dorm and locked it, stretching in the hallway, either the others were already at the cafeteria or were in their rooms because so far I saw no one.

I had entered the dining hall and surely enough everyone else was gathering in the Cafeteria, it wouldn't take long for all meant to be present to arrive. Much to my dismay we didn't begin talking immediately, everyone was talking, this was when the player, Makoto, could walk around and talk to anyone they wanted.

Surely enough Makoto eventually found his way to me, I stared at him, "Hey Jane, what do you think about this?"

I blinked a couple of times before typing, [What I think about it doesn't matter, this is an alliance that should bolster the group, that being said you should probably ask Kiyotaka to get started.] I typed with a blank expression, he had obviously heard similar things from the others.

Eventually Kiyotaka managed to start the meeting, "Okay, looks like everyone's here. So then, let's begin our very first 'Breakfast Meeting'!" he declared. "Everyone, thank you for making time in your busy schedules to come together."

Leon stared at him, an annoyed expression on his face, "I didn't make time for shit. You dragged me here..."

Kiyotaka ignored this, "I know I already mentioned this earlier, but in order to get out of here it is essential that we all cooperate with each other." he stated, leaning over the table, "And the first step is this breakfast meeting, to allow us to become friends and build trust!" I stared forward blankly, technically these meetings didn't really do either of those but let's go with it, "So from now on, let's all meet here in the dining hall every morning after the morning announcement!" with this said Kiyotaka took his seat, "Now then, let's eat!"

Amen to that my dear brother. Eh...Dear brother?...Oh yeah, I guess he stopped being less annoying after that Nighttime Showdown.

Everyone, well, almost everyone...*Cough, cough*Togami*Cough,cough*...Exchanged some form of discussion, so I guess that technically these meetings did give an opportunity to strengthen bonds...I was busy eating though so my fingers had no say in the matter, thus this time around I was silent. Probably not the best idea, I could try using this to get to know Sayaka or Leon a little better...But...I don't know, this time around I was just hungry, so I passed.

Eventually we arrived at the standard dialogue for this scene, but my focus sharpened with the laugh that disrupted the conversation.

Monokuma had appeared at the opposite end of the table, "The police? Your putting you faith in the police!?" you know, I didn't really believe in too many 'officers of the law' with all the corrupt shit that I kept hearing about in the states, but not all police officers were bad, so even if he had a slight point here I was still on the side of the law.

Sakura glared at him, "What are you doing here!?" she was probably expecting him to reveal her mole status since she didn't kill me when the chance presented itself.

The bear held it's paws to it's face as if to suppress laughter, "You guys, seriously...Do you understand what role the police exist to fill?" Monokuma asked, "All they're good for is being a foil, playing against a villain or anti-hero or evil organization. The bad guys come along and destroy them, and that just shows how badass they really are."

Not really, it just shows how easy it is to pick on people without super powers, authority or not.

Monokuma stared over the group, "Are you sure you want to rely on such an unreliable group of losers?" I sighed at this, I hated swatting but if I knew where Junko lived it would have been sooo worth it, "I mean come on! If you really, REALLY wanna get out of here, all you gotta do is kill!"

This entire conversation, debate...Whatever, was going to be annoyingly long at this rate.

[Are you just going to continue wasting our time with your utterly useless words, or are you here for something meaningful?] everyone stared at me with surprised expressions as I stared at Monokuma with a bored expression, resting my chin in my right hand, [You didn't come here to join us for breakfast i'm sure, so just get to the point and piss off...]

I was expecting a lecture, instead the demented bear burst into laughter, "See, I told you that Handbook would translate every foul word of yours!" he brought his hands to his mouth, "But your right, we shouldn't bore them, should we?"

I stared at him with a raised eyebrow, [Then get on with it, some of us were trying to eat.] hmm...He's not scolding me, I think I see what he's getting at...He must want me to get tired of the arguing to make things advance quicker...Or should I say she, Junko did get bored quickly so maybe she's using me to try to make things advance quicker with less time for thought...Maybe I should calm down...Otherwise I might make things worse for us.

Monokuma straightened up, "Alright, let's get down to business." he looked over the group, "Your life here has already begun and a couple of days have gone by, and nobody's killing anybody!" his gaze shifted downwards, "I thought all you kids were lazy and selfish, and here you are working together. But i'm totally bored!"

I glared at him, [Your plotting to give us a motive to kill, right?]

Monokuma looked up at me, "A motive, that's a great idea!" I could feel gazes shifting, "Speaking of which, I have a little surprise for everyone here, a video!"

Hiro stared at him, "A...Video?" he asked, not sure what this meant.

Monokuma turned bright red, "Oh, but don't worry, it's not one of those pervy, adult videos!" pretty sure no one thought that, "It's a video showing what's going on outside the school."

this got a reaction out of everyone, I glared at Monokuma but it was ignored. Makoto stared at Monokuma in disbelief, "Outside the school...? What are you talking about?"

Monokuma chuckled to himself, "Master's so impatient today, why don't you just watch it and find out?" he resumed blocking his mouth with his hands, "Here in the school, there's a **specific place** you can go that has everything you need to watch the video."

Kyoko simply smirked, "Good, then we can go watch the video right now." she said calmly, "But before we do that, i'd like to know...What are you? Why would you do something like this?" she asked, completely serious, "What do you want from us?"

Monokuma tilted his head, "What do I want from you...? Well, if you must know..." he straightened up, "Despair. That's all." he stated plainly, a cold chill shot through the room, "If you want to know more than that, you'll have to figure it out yourselves." he stated, returning to his previous attitude, "Do whatever you need to to discover the mystery hidden within this school. I won't try and stop you."

Yeah, because restricting us on floors based on trials is totally helping us...

Monokuma laughed, "Cuz to be honest, it's entertaining as heck watching you guys search so desperately for answers!" he then burst into laughter, "So i guess i want amusement from you, too."

With nothing left to say he took off out of the Cafeteria, leaving us watching in silence.

Maizono eventually broke it, "He's gone..."

Yes Sayaka, yes he is...

i stood up, grabbing everyone's attention. I looked the group over, [Remember something, you can't trust anything a Mastermind says...So whatever it is he's trying to show us, just keep in mind that it's just a sick attempt to get you to try and murder each other.] with this I left the Cafeteria.

Naegi, canon-wise, should be the first to the A/V Room...But I was curious...Just what was meant to be my motive?

* * *

><p>AAAaaaaaand...Sorry, gonna have to cut it there. ;P<p>

I wanted to get the motive in on the same chapter but I won't have enough time today, I could have just saved it and posted later but I don't have time to think at the moment. See you guys later! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, today is the reveal of my motive but first I needed to find a way to describe three more of my friends so please read both parts, the motive will be revealed after the event i our world.

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

I stood before the A/V Room, the others were still somehow not sure of where they had to be and Makoto was probably wasting time finding them and talking with them, it wasn't really a waste of time but I figured that they'd understand that Monokuma obviously meant to go to the A/V room...

I let out the breath I had been holding and opened the door, inside was a room with a number of desks, a large screen in the back, two large objects that I assume were speakers stood at both sides, installed into the walls. Sitting on the desk in front of me was a box of videos...I searched through them until i found the one with my name...*Jane Nirvana...*

I stared at it for a time before my gaze shifted to the slot the disc went in...

* * *

><p>Vernon<p>

I sighed as I walked next to Katie and another friend, Seth. Seth had short, messy, black hair, grey eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, white skin that was just that...White...Boring...He wore a white T-shirt, exercise pants that were a hideous fusion of blue and green, and blue tennis shoes.

How to describe him...He was basically that one Do-Gooder that always offers to help others and never states when he's troubled...You know, the kind of good that gets annoying after awhile...

I guess that makes me Jamie...Anyway, the three of us were walking down a sidewalk, on our way to the park to meet up with two of our friends from the Anime Club, who were helping with a 'convention' being held in the park...Based on the setup it was more like some form of Otaku Festival though.

Katie stretched, her arms behind her head, "Man, it's been awhile since everyone got together..." she stated, "I wonder why we don't hang out more."

Seth nodded, "That would be nice, I guess our schedules just don't always match up..." he was smiling, of course...he rarely wasn't.

I stared ahead, "Don't we hang out online though?" honestly I preferred meeting up online, the heat outside was obnoxious at best...

Katie shook her head and sighed, "You don't get it do you?" I shrugged, my hands still in my pockets, "It's nicer to hang out in person, it's not as impersonal."

Seth nodded, "She's right, plus we could all use a little fresh air, right Jamie?"

I sighed, "Shut up Seth."

He reeled back, he shouldn't be surprised, I could only take so much niceness, plus this is how I always react to those 'get healthier' conversations, "What did I do?"

Katie sighed, "Don't worry Seth, he doesn't mean it."

I blinked, "I don't?"

Seth's shoulders visibly slumped as he let out a sigh, "Sorry." I felt a swat on the back of my head, I knew that Katie was glaring at me, I just didn't care.

Eventually Seth brightened up when we heard a familiar, loud voice..."YOOOOOOOO!~" The voice was female in origin, it was a slightly higher pitch on purpose.

The owner was approaching fast, she had long, bleached white hair, her bangs were shoved to the left side of her face, the rest was in a ponytail that fell past her shoulders, her white skin was slightly brighter than Seth's, it also had piercings...Two studs in the right eyebrow, one in her right cheek, and two in her bottom lip on the right side, her eyes were a bright green and looked to be filled with energy. She wore a black scarf, a black top with green trim, it revealed her right shoulder as well as a white strap that went over it, a black collar wrapped around her throat, she wore a dark blue skirt, black, buckle-up boots, and striped black and white socks.

This girl ran at us with a huge grin, "Whazzup guys!" she asked, mainly looking at Katie since she was in the center, making her the leader of our party.

Katie chuckled, "Not much, Rennick, we came to get you and Jon." she said, looking around, her smile lessened slightly, "Speaking of which, shouldn't he be here too?"

Rennick shrugged, her right eyebrow raised, "He said he'd catch up, said he couldn't just leave the stand to a bunch of noobs."

Katie sighed, "What...But we agreed to visit Jane today." she stared at Rennick, "How long is this gonna take?"

As the two continued to chat I watched the event, there were tons of cosplayers running around, stands of different kinds...Uh oh..."Lolis..." I stated, grabbing the others attention, "We may see Jon sooner than we thought."

If your wondering the logic behind this then you should know that there exists a fear that makes little to no sense among us...Loliphobia, the fear of anyone small that looks underage...In particular this was the fear of a friend named Jon, who feared that Loli's planned on taking over the world just as they did with anime...Don't think too much into it, he's just paranoid...

Surely enough Jon eventually walked over to us, abandoning the event. He had skin that was no better than my own, hazel eyes that had an analytic look in them, crooked, white teeth, long, bronze colored hair that was both dark brown and an almost orange color randomly, his hair was pulled up in a ponytail, over his right eye was a scar from one of the school's construction classes, his bangs were pushed to the sides of his face, which was almost constantly stuck in a bored scowl, even when he wasn't bored. He wore a black military hat, the bill of which was usually pushed down to give his face some shade, he wore a white shirt with the Troll-face meme on it, complete with 'You mad bro?' in red font, wrapped around his sides was a black jacket, he wore black cargo pants with plenty of pockets, and black tennis shoes with grey trim.

Jon sighed as he approached us, "Sorry..." he said in a half-assed manner, "Ready to go?"

Katie raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest, "I thought you were helping out with the stands, what happened to that?"

Jon grumbled as he turned his head the right, looking over his shoulder, "...Damned Lolli..." he said quietly, the color draining from his face.

Katie sighed as Rennick wrapped her arm around his neck, taking him by surprise, "Come on Bronze, let's just go see Jane."

Hmm...Jane, Jon, James...Triple J's? Triple Baka?...

Jon grunted as he escaped Rennick, who was chuckling as he fought to escape, "Don't touch me!"

I sighed as the scene unfolded, wishing i could just get back home sooner.

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

The screen let up and almost immediately I was greeted with a familiar face taking up pretty much the whole screen, "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~"

HolyshitRennick! The sudden appearance of her face combined with her loud, energetic voice took me off guard, which caused me to stumble backwards, almost falling

I stared at the screen as a hand took hold of Rennick's shoulder and pulled her back, I recognized that scowl anywhere, "Rennick, don't start a video like that, your gonna give the girl a fuckin' heart attack!" Jon stated, obviously annoyed by her noise levels. I looked past him to see the others standing in front of a brick wall, Katie, Seth, and Jamie.

Rennick sweat dropped as she was dragged backwards, "Oh, whoops!~" she stuck her tongue out, much to Jon's annoyance, but instead of complaining he stuck his hands back in his pockets. Rennick looked at the camera, waving with a large grin, "Yo, how's our favorite Super High school Level Bullshiter?" she asked, chuckling.

This was the same gang as back home, the only difference was that these were obviously characters designed in the Dangan Ronpa art style...*So I was friends with them here too?* I wondered to myself.

Jon gave a wave to the camera, "Hey, be careful out there, we can't protect your sorry ass a nation away you know!" he stated, "You better not get involved in anything shady, and don't trust the damned lolli, Japan is their territory!" I could feel the sweat drop roll down my face.

Katie glared at him, "Cut it out, this is supposed to be a message from home, not more of your anti-loli propaganda!"

James sighed, "Could you all just shut up and get back on track?" he suggested with a bored expression, staring at something off screen.

...I must admit that it was nice to see the gang again...But this wasn't the same group I knew, well, it kinda was but this wasn't my home...

Rennick gave the camera a thumbs up, "Don't worry about us, okay Jane, just make sure you pass! There's a large pumpkin pie waiting for you back home, Jon'll fix it!" PumpkinPieyes!PumpkinPiePumpkinPiePumpkinPiePumpkinPie!~...Wow, that was dangerous!

I calmed myself down, letting out a refreshed breath before resuming the video...Unfortunately the next image wasn't what I wanted to see at all...

An entire field of Pumpkins, all ruined, smashed...There was a sign written in blood with the words 'The Loli Army was here' in the middle of the field, blood was all over the place, but the thing that caught my eyes the most was the familiar limbs and corpses of those from the previous screen...

I stared at my fallen friends, stunned...I could feel rage boiling in my gut...My sight turned red as my heart beat slowed.

*That...That...DAMNEDPINK-HAIREDBITCH!* My right hand slammed down on the table in front of me, producing a loud bang as the video ended.

I heard a familiar chuckling, slowly turning my head to see Monokuma, holding his hands over his mouth, "Wow, watch it there missy! If you break something you'll get punished you know, school property is sacred.

I wanted to take my chair and smash this stupid bear...But the more I thought about it the more I realized this was a trap, Junko was showing me images to trip my temper...She wanted me to break the rules so she could kill me...

I clenched my hands into fists so tight it hurt, I bit my bottom lip, trying my best to force myself to calm down...Luckily I stopped myself.

I stood up and walked out as Monokuma burst into laughter, on my way out I bumped into Naegi and the others, who had been standing outside...I guess the shadow over my eyes looked ominous because Naegi, Hina, and a few others looked worried.

Naegi broke the silence, "What's wrong?" they knew there were videos, just not the contents, Naegi must have held them at the door after seeing me enter...

I tried thinking out my words carefully, [When I find the Mastermind...] I started, [I'm going to strangle them with their own trachea...]

Not waiting to be asked anything else I pushed past Naegi...I know that there were people that would listen, but I needed to be alone right now...I was too pissed off to deal with anyone...

But even so...I still had a murder to stop...And it was tonight...

* * *

><p>Well, obviously Junko wants me dead, whether I break the rules or get murdered. D:<p>

Anyway, my motive was more like a provocation, that's the way it was meant to be since there's no way i'd murder anyone.

Well, next time we'll be dealing with the first murder, that and *maybe* stopping Mukuro's death...I guess I did say i'll save everyone one...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, see you next time.

Vermilion:Hmm...Things are definitely escalating...

Fuschia:Are you sure you know what your doing?

Vermilion:*Stares Blankly*Excuse me, for a second I thought I was a god. *Sarcastic* I wonder, DO I know what i'm doing, someone that guides people for a liv-

Fuschia:Alright! I get it, god damn...

Vermilion:*Stares at her blankly before drinking tea*


	13. Chapter 13

Well, you know what chapter it's time for. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, having ignored the ringing of my bell, my temper was still flaring so I didn't want to lash out at anyone...Even then, I was contemplating...The murder would happen tonight, Sayaka would attempt to kill Leon in Naegi's room...I think she already had the knife so I was too late to stop that...My best chance would be to leave my door cracked and wait...If I was gonna stop Leon i'd have to move while he's getting his tool kit, he'd leave the Katana in favor for the knife after breaking Sayaka's wrist...<p>

I scratched my chin, sweating slightly, *But what if I fail...What if Leon reacts quick enough to stop me or hears me in the halls?* I shivered slightly as a bloody image of myself flashed through my mind, a knife stuck in my chest. I shook my head frantically, *No, no time for regrets, I have to go through with this!*

I took a deep breath, trying my best to calm down, when I looked back up I was staring at a security camera. I smirked as I flipped it off, deciding on a parting shot before looking towards something else...That folder, there was clearly no way I could look through it and have enough time to stop Sayaka's murder so it was best to be held off...

I waited until the announcement, around that time I slowly approached my door, slowly opening it before clinging to the wall. I slowly inched my way to the corner, peaking around it to see Leon walking towards Naegi's room, *I could try and stop you but what are the chances you'd listen...Besides...* I could feel my face darken, *Sayaka tried to kill you and frame Naegi, I think she deserves some punishment...A broken wrist won't kill her.* I chuckled darkly to myself, a roll of bandages in my right pocket.

I didn't like killers, I didn't like bullies, I didn't like racists...Sayaka was one of the big three, even if it was only an attempt, the fact is that she tried.

I could hear what was going on because it happened so fast the door hadn't been closed, I heard a yelp of pain and the sound of Leon banging on the bathroom door...I could hear him entering his room.

I quickly and deftly made my jog into Naegi's room, it was torn up just like in the game...I looked down at the floor to see the katana, it was flaking with gold paint and there was blood on the hilt, blood from breaking Sayaka's wrist. I approached the sword and picked it up, sheathing it, and turning towards the door, I hadn't brought my translator, I would need both hands free to pull this off.

I held the sheathed sword in a similar manner to Lucina from Fire Emblem, I had closed the door 'til it was cracked...I waited...

The moment the door came open I saw Leon freeze in the doorway, his eyes went wide. Before he could say something or react I quickly jabbed the sheathed katana, Leon would be a tough person, he was an athlete and I had next to no muscle...So i decided 'well, he did kill someone' and jabbed him in the croutch. This caused Leon to drop the knife and bend downwards, in this I kicked him in the face, knocking him onto his back.

I smirked victoriously as Leon looked up at me, "The hell...!" He then looked at the knife on the floor.

I glared at him, putting both hands on the katana, poising it over my shoulder, and swinging it like a golf club, sending the knife and the sheath flying into the Dining hall.

Leon watched as his weapon flew away, he then looked at me, who was glaring at him and pointing the blade of a sword at his throat, a victorious smirk on my mildly annoyed face, "H-Hey Jane, T-This isn't what it looks like." Leon stammered, wondering whether I planned to kill him or not, "I was ju-"

I swung, making him flinch, he opened his eyes and stared up at me, his face losing color. I was giving him my Death Glare, I pointed the blade at him and then pointed towards his room, he must have got the message because he nodded before scurrying off. I let out an annoyed sigh before turning my attention to the frightful whimpering coming from Naegi's room, I slowly approached, dropping the sword i the doorway.

I approached the bathroom door, knocking on it gently, Sayaka was scared, I knew that, but I didn't want to just open the door, I wanted her to come out and face me...

Eventually the door creaked open, it took several times of knocking but after she tried asking who was here and didn't get a response she decided to check, if the person at the door wanted to kill her they'd probably still be banging on it.

When Sayaka emerged from the bathroom her face was covered in sweat and tears, "Jane!" before I could react I was practically tackled into a hug, she must have figured out that I saved her. I sighed, patting her on the back before yanking at her hair with my left hand, "Ow!" I puffed out my cheeks, glaring at her in annoyance before making her walk over to Naegi's bed.

I took her wrist and started bandaging it, soaking up the blood and making a small cast for her hand. She was rubbing her hair, staring away, she must have realized I was disappointed in her...Damned Esper...

When it was securely wrapped I stooped before the bed, tapping my foot, my cheeks puffed up in annoyance, "Uh...I-I..." Sayaka tried talking, choking back tears of self disappointment. I flicked her forehead, pointed at her and then at the bed, "O-Okay..." and the tears came flooding, she must have actually regretted trying to kill Leon.

I sighed, feeling a little more forgiving as I ruffled her hair before walking out, still mildly annoyed. On my way out I looked over at the knife gleaming i the darkness...I went to pick it up and returned with the sheath as well, picking up the sword and taking it with me as well.

Eventually i returned to my room, closing the door behind me and sighing, relieving the pressure building in my skull.

I dropped the knife onto the table in my room, I then looked at the katana in my right hand. I lifted it into the air and swung it around, it felt...Familiar...I gasped when I remembered the Truth sword...

Sorry Makoto, I need this a LOT more than you do.

Deciding to keep it for practice I placed it on the desk, resting it against the wall before turning off the light and hitting the hay.

* * *

><p>?<p>

My eyes opened once again to a familiar, purple zone, I was standing at a Trial Ground once again...Directly across from me was Vermilion...

Vermilion was smiling, "Well well...It looks like you've done it." she stated, "The first murder has been stopped, congratulations."

I stared directly at her, a victorious smile on my face, "Of course, i made a promise that I intend on keeping..."

Vermilion's smile fell, "Of course, now you must take appropriate measures." she stared off into the distance, "For now your in the clear, but how will you take care of things in the future?"

I blinked a couple of times, a dark smile came to my face, "Oh, don't worry, I think I have a way to teach them what'll happen if they try to murder."

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

I pulled Leon and Sayaka, holding their wrists in an iron tight grip as I forced them to come with me to the cafeteria. The others were staring in confusion, following as we passed. Eventually I pushed them into two seats at a table and glared at them, the others stood behind us.

I puffed out my cheeks, glaring at them in annoyance, [I'm very disappointed in both of you, I thought you two had some sense in those empty skulls of yours! }:(] I typed before pulling the knife out of my pocket and tossing it onto the table in front of them, [Does this look familiar?]

Leon looked away in a mix of annoyance and disappointment, tears started forming in Sayaka's eyes. Kyoko walked to my side, "What is this about?" I think she caught on but was asking for the others.

I looked at Sayaka, who looked away in shame, [A certain Pop Idol decided to try to kill a Baseball Star, he broke her wrist and I saved both their sorry asses.] I typed, [Which is why I wanted all of your attention...]

All of them stared at me as I crossed my arms over my chest, Mukuro was the first to ask, "Why...?"

A dark shadow spread across my face, a grin soon followed, [I wanted to show you why you won't murder anyone while i'm around...8)]

* * *

><p>I grinned staring at my work, everyone else just stared ahead blankly...Standing in front of us were a nervous Sayaka and Leon, both had white signs over their chest, supported by strings, on Sayaka's sign were the words 'I tried to kill my red-head' on Leon's were the words 'I tried to penetrate a girl...And failed'.<p>

Naegi sweat dropped, "Uh...What?" he stared, at a loss for words.

Everyone else were staring as well, Celeste was smiling, giggling to herself, "Oh my, that looks quite embarrassing."

Leon's face was bright red in anger, "Why the hell do we have to wear these signs, this is so embarrassing!" he clearly wasn't amused, Sayaka was no better, staring downwards, trying to hide her embarrassment.

I pushed up my glances, staring at him with a smirk, [You wanna kill someone, then i'm going to have no other choice but to shame you.] I chuckled, [Your a big boy, get over it.]

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

In a dark room a lone figure stared at a screen, watching the events of the killing school life, a smile on their face, "Yes, that's right!" he said, a gleeful tone, "You didn't kill, there's still hope!"

* * *

><p>Well, I thought i'd include the morning meet up but there wasn't room for it this chapter, it just didn't feel like it was time for it...But hey, next chapter, right? ;)<p>

Anyway, i'll see you next chapter, sorry if this was a short one, i promise i'll make it up in the coming chapters.

Vermilion:*Stares ahead*Hmm...So that's where things are going...

Fuschia:You say something?

Vermilion:*Stares at her blankly*NOOOo, it was the fucking wind...

Fuschia:*Stands up* Fine, I get it, fuck my questions! }:(


	14. Chapter 14

Nagito:Oh hey, I got a cameo appearance in the last chapter! :D

Jamie:...Did Jane tell you that you appeared? -_-

Nagito:Well...No, but I mean the guy was creepy and said 'Hope', it's gotta be me right? :I

Jamie:*Sigh*Keep telling yourself that, you aren't worth appearing this early. -_-

Nagito: :'(

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

I had just finished explaining the other night in detail, it had mixed reactions but it didn't take a genius to see how negative this was...Naegi was staring at Sayaka in disbelief, and a certain biker was glaring at Leon, "YOU TRIED TO FUCKIN' KILL HER!?" he shouted, a large vein bulging from Mondo's forehead, it was bad enough that Leon had broke Sayaka's wrist.

I stood between them, "What else was I supposed to do, let her kill me!?" Leon shouted back, his face red with anger, "It was self-defense!"

Celeste stared at him, "Really?" she knew what was up, "What part of self-defense involves chasing your attacker down after scaring them off?" she asked coyly, her head tilted slightly.

Leon faltered, "T-That-"

[ENOUGH! }:O] I blasted at full volume, regaining everyone's attention, [The point is that both of them attacked with the intent to kill, they almost made a terrible mistake, a mistake that I won't tolerate.] I shot a heated glare at the both of them, [You both acted foolishly, you endangered everyone hear with your selfishness...I want to hear what both of you have to say...]

Sayaka stared at the table, "I...I-I'm so sorry...I...I just..." she started choking up, unable to form the words...I knew why she did it.

I turned to face her, [What would your group think, Sayaka?] she looked up at me in surprise as I glared her down, [If you did get out, and they were alright, if Naegi took the fall for your murder...What would they think if they ever found out?]

Sayaka faltered, returning her gaze downwards.

Naegi could only stare at her, "Sayaka...It's...Not true...Right?" he asked, taking the floor.

I stared at Sayaka, she started to hiccup a little as she sobbed, "...I'm sorry..."

I glared at her, [Is that all you have to say...I'm sorry?] I typed, my face bright red with anger, [Tell me Sayaka, can 'I'm sorry' bring the dead back, can it rebuild trust?] I would've went on but I was stopped by a firm hand on my right shoulder, I looked to see Kyoko, who was giving me a stern stare.

"Calm down." I blinked a couple of times before sighing, her hand left my shoulder and I backed off, "I'm sure that Sayaka regrets her actions enough as it is, there's no need to scold her further."

...I kinda felt bad but...Murder is still murder, nothing could change that...

I simply looked away, no one said anything for a time, either they were too stunned or didn't have anything to say...More, they couldn't say what they needed to...Until he had to go and open his mouth...

"Pointless..." I turned my head to look at Togami through my right eye, "What's the point in saving the competition, we'd have been better off without them."

Everyone was silent, they knew he was somewhat right, but...They didn't want there to be any murders in the first place.

I didn't turn completely, I just stared him down with my right eye, [Togami, no one's asking you to stay...] I caught a few glances, most were surprised, [If you don't like how I run things then don't deal with it, after all, your fine on your own, right?]

Togami glared at me, "What are you implying?" he must have caught the meaning of the end of my statement.

I blinked, [I'm saying that you don't need us right, so why bother with us?] a smile crossed my face, [You could be anywhere you want right now, but you chose to come here, why is that?]

Togami obviously had some interest in this little group, why else would he be here...He could very well eat breakfast in his room.

Before i could tease Togami any further a certain White-Black Bear decided to make his appearance, his face was red, "What the hell!" he shouted in anger, looking right at me, I couldn't help but smirk, "Just WHAT do you think your doing, you can't just drag your fellow students down like that!"

I snickered, [What's wrong, mad because I blocked your fun?] Monokuma couldn't touch me, after all, I hadn't broken any rules, [I was just protecting my fellow students, nothing wrong with that right?] I asked, a smug grin on my face, *Besides, it serves you right you stupid bitch, NO ONE touches the pumpkins! }:(*

Monokuma was still angry, "Whatever, your not supposed to make your fellow students fail graduation!" His arms went into the air, "Just because you can't graduate doesn't mean it's fair to mess with the others!"

I pushed up my glasses, glaring at him, [Really, there's not a rule against it, and before you even try to make one you should know that you can't]

Monokuma tilted his head, "And why's that?" he asked, genuinely confused.

I smirked again, [Simple, if you did that it would impede our right to search the school.] I stated, [If we aren't allowed to prevent murder than we won't be allowed to travel in groups, if we can't travel in groups we miss out on stuff, and we aren't allowed to meet up because then a murder is impossible.]

Monokuma glared at me, still angry obviously, "Grrr..." I stared back, my arms crossed over my chest, I could swear that there was lightning flying between us (Shout out to Final Fantasy), eventually Monokuma threw his arms up, unable to find a way around my bullshit, "GAH! Fine, it's not like you have a chance at stopping another one!"

I pushed my glasses up tauntingly, [Don't bet on that, Bear.~] I stated confidently, [It'd be a shame to lose it after all.]

Byakuya watched on from the side, "Is that all your here for, or is there a reason that your wasting my time?"

Monokuma turned to face him, seemingly forgetting that there were others here to witness this, "Eh, when did you get here?" he asked, tilting his head. Togami didn't look exactly fond of this answer, after all, it did mean he was completely ignored, "Anyway, it's good you guys are all here, now I can just tell you all at once."

Naegi looked cautiously at Monokuma, "Tell us what?"

Monokuma looked the group over, "I'm going to need you guys to meet up in the gymnasium, I have an important announcement to make." before he left he looked at Leon, more specifically the sign I made him wear. Monokuma covered his mouth before laughing, "Hey Leon, you know there's medicine for that right? Gyahaha"

With this the bear ran away, Leon shook his fist with a face red with anger, "THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

* * *

><p>?<p>

I sighed as I watched the events taking place, "She got my hopes up when she mentioned punishment..." a female voice said in a disappointed tone, "But it looks like she has everything under control, she's even got Monokuma by the leash at the moment."

A light slowly erupted from a wall of the room, "Ma'am, Nagito komaeda was captured, he was watching the program, just as you suspected!" a man's voice stated, "What should we do with him?"

I tapped my foot on the floor, "Hmm...Well, the boss would be pissed if I told you to execute him now wouldn't he..." I thought my options over, eventually I waved them off, "I don't know, toss him into a dungeon or some nonsense, just make sure that garbage doesn't make it's way back out of the heap..."

The man gave a salute and vanished, closing the door.

I sighed as I returned my attention to the program, "Alright, let's look for more weak points, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

I stared ahead blankly, I wasn't the only one...I'm pretty much that only Kiyotaka was doing anything..."Your shittin' me, right?" Mondo asked in a blank tone, and I agreed with him...Before us was Monokuma and Kiyotaka doing morning exercising.

"Come on you guys, you gotta stay healthy if your gonna run down your neighbor!" Monokuma called.

I could feel my eyebrows twitch, [U Fukin Wot M8?-_-'] I typed, I must say...This looked goofier than I thought it would...Monokuma should **NOT** try stretches...It just looks...Retarded, sorry, there's literally no better way to describe this.

Monokuma broke position to straiten up, glaring at us, "Come on, I try keeping you guys happy and this is how you return the favor, by staring there like your waitin' on the short bus?" He asked, his left eye glowing red.

Mukuro just stared at him, "You know what...Fuck this." she made her way towards the bear, I knew what was coming...Dammit, save Mukuro time...I caught up with a jog and blocked her, spreading my arms. Mukuro stared at me blankly, "What are you doing..."

I blinked a couple of times, [I know what you want to do, don't, you'll die, simple as that.] I typed.

Mukuro glared at me, "So what, your saying we should just deal with this, i'm sick of all this!"

I glared back at her, [Then i guess your fucking sick of living too then!] Mukuro flinched, [Are you that dumb or have you not noticed the fucking spear guns littering the rafters, each of which that is trained on **you**! D:{] Surely enough we looked up and each one was pointing right at Mukuro, which was an eye-opener for her because she wasn't expecting it.

"S-she..." I heard her stutter quietly.

I raised an eyebrow, [I know how you feel, but is it worth dying for?]

Mukuro looked back down at me, shaking her head. I nodded at her, a small smile on her face before leading her back...I swear I heard a silent 'thanks'...Must have been my imagination...

Kyoko had been watching me, i kinda wondered why...But I quickly remembered what I told her...I swore i'd save everyone I could...I could see faint signs of a smile but I guess she wanted to hide it, after all I had already heard her chuckle, so she wanted to have her mask again.

I sighed to myself, *You guys are a real hassle, you know that?*

* * *

><p>Well, that's another chapter, and with that we're getting into unknown territory, from here on out <strong>anything<strong> could happen. :)

Also, sorry about that teaser skit in the beginning, couldn't help it. :3

I hope to see you next chapter, and have a great Day/Night! :D

Nagito:*Sitting in a jail cell*This isn't hopeful at all, those jerks lied to me! :'(

Minari:*Chuckles to herself*Serves ya right ye bastard! }:)

#**Feel free to speculate about any of the new names that appear, such as Minari or Fuschia, who knows, you may be right with what you come up with. :)**#


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, Jane here, I hope your enjoying things so far. :3

I realize that the past chapters have been kind of on the short side but don't worry, this one is gonna be a good one. That being said, let's get into it! }:D

Minari:'Bout time ye bi-

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

I let out a yawn as I started to wander the halls, not a lot of time had passed between now and saving Mukuro so I haven't really had time to do anything yet...I wasn't sure how this day would progress now that i've literally changed everything...

I have to be cautious from now on, or else everything could come crashing down...

I shook my head as I came to a stop, *No time for being negative, i've already prevented three deaths.* I thought to myself with a prideful grin, *Not only that but I cloths-lined Junko with her own need to stick to the rules, things are going pretty good right now...* A frown then replaced my expression, *But knowing Dangan Ronpa I can't buy it, this peace won't last, it never fucking does.*

I sighed in frustration as I brought my left hand to my hip, I looked around...No one was here...Oh yeah, we all kinda split up after that stupid meeting huh...

I was about to go off and search when I heard a voice, "Oh Jane, Hello!~" a melodic voice called, I turned to see a smiling Mukuro...Was she smiling or was she faking, that's the question...

I turned to face her and waved, a neutral expression on my face, [What's up, Junko?] I had to remember to call her Junko, something tells me the second I call her Mukuro my fate will be sealed.

The Fenrir Soldier in disguise approached me, that fake, Junko-esque grin present...That is until she stopped right in front of me and stared at me with a neutral expression, "Wow, you really don't wear cover up..." she blinked a couple of times, she must have been talking about the numerous black spots on my face, kind of like freckles but not as attractive.

I rubbed my cheek with my right hand, [Yeah...I'm not really a 'Make-up' type of person, it's too unnatural to me.] I stated truthfully, that and it took more time out of my day, that was always a negative. :(

Mukuro stared at me for what felt like a minute before sighing, before I knew it I was getting dragged by the wrist down the hallway, "You'll thank me for this later, trust me."

I blinked in confusion a couple of times, I honestly wasn't sure what to feel...I doubt she'd try to kill me, I did just save her life...But...She was the sister of the Ultimate Despair...Note, I say was because of how shitty her end was, I will no longer link Junko and Mukuro, no matter what...

* * *

><p>I grunted as I struggled, Mukuro had been rubbing some kind of cream on my face, it was cold and made me flinch every time it made contact. Mukuro was practically restraining me as she applied this...Whatever it was, to my face, but I wasn't exactly making it easy for her.<p>

Mukuro grunted as she tried holding me still, "Jane, trust me, this is for your own good!~" I couldn't reply of course, my Handbook was on the floor, knocked away in my struggles, "If you don't do something about those they'll scar your face!"

I grunted in displeasure as Mukuro forced me into some kind of hold, forcing me still as she applied whatever this odd cream was to my face, *They aren't black heads, I would've done something about it if they were!*

Regardless, my discomfort was brushed off...

Eventually she let go of me and I slumped to the right, I looked at one of the mirrors in her room, the cream was incredibly noticeable...But I couldn't see the black spots. Mukuro wiped her hands off on a rag or something similar, "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

I retrieved my Handbook, [It was cold...] I grimaced.

Mukuro rubbed her eyes, "Oh, it was so frikkin' cold, I feel sooo violated!~" she faked a sad voice, I stared at her blankly before she dropped the act, "Look, you'll thank me when those nasty spots all over your face are gone, just trust me on this." she said with a small smile.

Hmm...Maybe she was trying to make friends?

I blinked a couple of times, staring right at her for what felt like a minute before I just shrugged, [Wanna hang out?]

Mukuro looked surprised, like she was expecting me to leave, "Huh, well that was kind of sudden..." we blinked at each other a couple of times before she sighed, "Eh...Why not, i've got nothing better to do."

* * *

><p>?<p>

I sighed to myself, I was crammed in a cell next to some idiot that kept droning on about 'Hope' and 'Despair'...Why the fuck couldn't they stick that guy into one of those nice, comfy white rooms, while their at it, give him a soundproof door...Just shut him up...

"I can understand why you guys are so scared, your in the depths of despair and can't see the light, but don't worry," This guy...He droned on, and on, and on and on andonandonandonandonAndOnANDONANDONANDON, "You should use this despair to reach for the light, to reach for a blinding ho-"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID SHIT!**" I screeched, my voice echoing through the halls, "NO ONE HERE HAS TIME FOR '**HOPE**'!"

There was a silence, I could hear water dripping.

"Oi, it's about time somebody said it." A female voice voice chuckled, "Ye be a pleasant lass, i'll give ya that."

And who the fuck are you supposed to be, a pirate? Last i checked there wasn't any sea for miles...

"...And who are you supposed to be?" I asked interestingly, deciding whether I really cared or not.

I heard a twisted cackle, "Aw, how could ye forget me, I thought we were partners in crime..." her voice was...Upbeat...But there was definitely something wrong with this girl, there was a twisted undertone that suggested a darker presence, "Or...Have you forgotten that your part of Nihil?"

This was something new to me, Nihil was a word that literally meant nothing, "A part of Nihil?" i asked, my curiosity present.

The girl chuckled, "You know, the group of six..." she stated, "The Six that Exist beyond Hope and Despair..." the voice hissed.

I blinked, I honestly had no clue what this girl was talking about...Then again I did lose my memories...

"Tell me, who are you?" I asked, this girl was the only person in this garbage heap that shined at the moment, just who was this interesting girl?

"The name's Minari Yashuhei, nice to meet ye...Levia Darkblud."

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

I sighed to myself, I was leaving from my hangout session with Mukuro...I guess she's not as bad as I thought...And surely enough my skin looked clear as rain now...Not that I would apply stuff like that daily...*Well if she's only doing it as an act I guess that's alright, I mean...Soldiers wouldn't care about appearances if they didn't have to...Right?*

I was about to enter the Dining Hall when I noticed Naegi hanging out with Sayaka, she wasn't crying anymore, I think he was trying to cheer her up.

I shrugged, it seemed a little soon but...Whatever, I guess I was just holding a grudge or something. Blinking a few times I moved to leave only to almost run into Kyoko, who had also been watching the scene, and me presumably...I now found us in some kind of silent staring contest, [Hey Kyoko, didn't see you there. o-o']

Kyoko blinked, "..." she was silent for a moment, "I'd like to talk with you."

I blinked a couple of times, I guess I knew where this was going, [Sure, let's talk.]

* * *

><p>I found myself being dragged, not literally, to the Gym, since everyone else was focused elsewhere. I found myself sitting in the bleachers next to the iron masked detective, [Well, we're alone...] I typed, [Is this about me stopping the future I saw?]<p>

Kyoko was silent for a moment, "Do you...Know anything about me?" she asked.

I reeled back in surprise, I knew that kyoko was perceptive but was she already realizing something was wrong with her?

I stared at her, she didn't turn her head towards me, [I...I would tell you but...] I considered the consequences, I mean...What would happen if I told her exactly who she was?

I noticed that her eyebrows twitched a little, she was trying not to let her frustration show, "I won't force you...If it would create danger then forget that I asked."

...That's not what you really want, is it?...But how can I get away with...

I practically facepalmed, *Of course, i'll do it the same way people have done it in anime when labeled 'Mysterious'.* I started typing, [You are who you are, a mysterious girl with a thrown away past, a mystery shrouded in mystery.]

Kyoko looked over at me, her right eyebrow raised, "Pardon me?"

I blinked, [Hey, give me a break, I suck at riddles and it's the only way I can help you at the moment. o-o] I typed with a blank stare, a sweat drop rolled down my face, [Your a smart girl, just piece what I tell you together and 'boom' you'll have your answer. o-o']

Kyoko stared at me, a questioning look, before she looked back forwards and started chuckling, "Your an odd one, you know that?"

...I'm not sure if I should feel offended by that or not, but at least she's smiling, [Yeah, I get that.]

* * *

><p>I and Kyoko parted ways after returning to the Dorms, I closed the door behind me and sighed...Hanging out with Kyoko could be like hanging out with a brick wall...Sure she was probably listening but I got little out of her, it would have been frustrating if I didn't already know who she was and how she acted...<p>

*Well, at least everything has calmed down...* I thought to myself, walking towards my bed...Until I noticed that damned file...

I stared at it, the file that read 'The Vernon Devil'...My curiosity started eating at me again before I decided to walk towards the table and pick it up.

*Vernon Devil huh?* I asked myself in my skull as I lifted the key...I slowly brought it to the lock and opened the file...Immediately I was assaulted with information on the page, pictures, and other such things...

*The Vernon Devil, a sinister killer from America that is wanted for the manslaughter of over four-thousand people before their disappearance...The victims of these crimes were found dismembered, many of them had chunks of skin missing and bite marks, combined with the torture wounds found on the victim's bodies it is believed the killer tortured the victims before killing them through blood loss and other such wounds, such as tearing off flesh with their teeth or severing a limb.*

*The identity of the Vernon Devil is unknown to this date, the only sign they exist at all, besides their victims, is the words in blood left at the scene '**Praise nothing, all worship is lies**', this combined with the crosses and other such items on the scene lead many to believe that the killer targets any with religious beliefs, not simply Christians, as many foreign families have fallen victim to this monster's slaughter.*

I stared at the pages blankly, not sure what to think about this, *Wait...This...I...* the words went hollow in my head as I read on.

*It has been confirmed that the Vernon Devil is one of the Six Terrorists that call themselves '**Nihil**', this group appeared around the same time as the events in Japan. Nihil claims that all Hope and Despair is meaningless, that life and death are meaningless, their goal was simple, to crush hope and despair, leaving only husks to govern the nation.*

*The Nihil Slaughter has reportedly left many without house, home, and loved ones, several shelters were burned to the ground in the crossfire. Many in the military had perished in the fire fights that erupted, many of the people that mindlessly followed Nihil died in these fire fights. A number were captured but have been deemed 'beyond saving', acting in similar manners as drones, not responding to outside stimulus...It is said that these poor souls are even worse off than those effected by the Ultimate Despair, these drones no longer think, no longer feel, to them everything has become meaningless, that their only reason to exist is to destroy everything and reduce all to nothing.*

I dropped the file, there were images of corpses littering the streets, some of which had suffered similar wounds to those made by the 'Vernon Devil', *W-What...T-This was never...This wasn't in Dangan Ronpa!* It then hit me, *It...Wasn't...Right?*

Nowhere did it say anything about what happened outside Japan, either this happened because it actually happened...Or...It happened...

Looking back down at the file, I picked it up and continued.

*The Six referring to themselves as Ultimate Nothingness have gone silent, vanishing as quickly as they rose...It is unknown who they are, why they act the way they do, and what their motive is for wanting this destruction to occur...What little that is known is that these Six are apparently Sociopaths, evidence of which was left on the Washington Monument, painted in blood '**We will end the world for shits and giggles, don't try to understand our reasoning, you'll find that we have none.**', it isn't currently known how these Six so thoroughly crushed the people that became their drones, unknown what sort of reprogramming could turn people into mindless husks, but rest assured, Nihil will be caught one day, when that day comes retribution will be repaid with seven-thousand volts of electricity when they get thrown to the chair.*

I stared at the file blankly for what felt like hours, I had almost missed the sound of the announcement for nighttime...

What was this...What was it telling me about myself...?

Unless...I was a member of Nihil...

Why would it...Tell me about...

I was...The...T-The Vernon...

I could feel my arms shaking, a dark mist started forming over my vision, I could feel a splitting pain i the back of my head...*I...I'm the Vernon Devil!?* I dropped the File, gripping the sides of my head as an immense pain shot through my body, I found myself stumbling backwards, everything was going black...

...

"Heehee...Looks like we'll finally meet face-to-face!~ :D"

* * *

><p>Weeeeell...That escalated quickly. o-o<p>

Anyway, i've gotta take off soon, I still got no clue when i'm heading out but I wanted to get this chapter out before that.

I hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter. :)


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING:NONSENSE CHAPTER AHEAD, literally nothing serious happens, still, read, it'll fill some holes in the story so far. :3

Also a pretty short one...Sorry. :(

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

Darkness, I had slowly opened my eyes to find myself bathed in darkness...I had a distinct ringing in my ears..."W-Where am I...?" I asked myself quietly.

A cackling from behind drew my attention, "Your where you want to be, right?" a familiar voice asked, "Your inside my body, inside my mind..."

I was about to say something when a blinding light filled the room, I covered my eyes, waiting for the light to pass...

When it did I opened my eyes to see a familiar scene...A Purple Wasteland...A circle of stands...A certain purple girl...But there was something else the took my attention...Standing two stands away from Vermilion was another figure...

The girl had sickly pale skin, piercing eyes that glowed a golden color, long, messy, brown hair with white highlights that fell slightly past her hips, dark shadows lined her eyes but they were mainly obstructed by messy bangs that hid most of her face, perhaps the most noticeable thing about her face was her teeth...They were like a shark's, triangular and sharp, the top row of teeth looked like they were made of gold, the bottom layer were a shiny, black material. She wore a baggy, grey sweater that looked like it was made of wrapped bandages, there was a pink splotch across the surface, clearly blood, her black track pants had a number of holes across the surface, a lot of them looked like they were burned into them, unlike me she wore her grey leg warmers on the outside of her pants legs, and her black shoes were stained with mud.

The girl's grin widened, it was like she couldn't stop smiling, like that mouth of hers never closed, "Tehehehe~, glad you could make it, Body Snatcher." She hissed, a dark fog pouring from her mouth with every word, every breath...

The hell was this...

Vermilion cast a glance towards the newcomer, "Well, it looks like you opened the folder, albeit prematurely..." she stated, "Now your aware of this Jane's existence, which means that her voice can now reach you...Have fun with that..." she stated with a clear tone of distaste, i'm guessing she didn't like this 'Jane'.

I stared at her, she stared back...This was the me of the Dangan Universe, a murderer...And somehow she knew that I stole her life, using her for my own goals...This would explain how I was able to drag Leon...Because i'm using her body...

But still...This meant...

"Oh my god, would you shut the fuck up and say something?" 'Jane' said, "Yeah, your a murderer in this world, a real shocker isn't it?" she asked, bringing her hands up before jazz-handing, "What's wrong, this not part of your perfect plan?"

I flinched, "Why are you here?"

The girl's hands fell back to her sides, her eyes were locked on mine, "That's my line, why are **you** here bitch? And in my body, I don't remember signing up for anything like this." she hissed, glaring at me, "In case you've forgotten, you stole my life..."

I glared back at her, biting my bottom lip, "Oh yeah...Well judging by what I know about you, you weren't putting it to any use now were you?" the other Jane's eyebrows twitched, "I'm actually doing something useful, like not killing people!"

The girl growled as she slammed her hands on the stand in font of her, her face turning red, "Who gives **you** the right to decide what **I** do!?"

I smirked and pointed at Vermilion, "That would be her, thanks by the way, Vermilion."

The woman nodded, "No problem."

This only made the Other Jane madder, "BITCH!" she shouted, "I WANT MY BODY BACK!" a plume of the smoke-like darkness erupted from her mouth and eyes.

Vermilion brought her hand to her face, like she was admiring her nails, "Did you hear something, Jane?" she asked, a blank expression, "The wind has taken a most annoying tone."

Okay, she was clearly provoking her.

Without warning the Other Jane jumped onto the top of her stand, she leapt towards Vermilion, screeching as she flew through the air...And without any kind of hesitation whatsoever Vermilion swatted her...

At seemingly mach speeds the Other Jane flew right back into her stand, crashing through it, creating a sickening crunch that filled the air.

I stared at the bent girl, I would probably be concerned if she wasn't a killer...

She slowly stood up and her body cracked into place, she groaned as the damaged fixed itself, glaring at her, "Y-You...Bitch..." with these final words she collapsed, knocked unconscious.

Vermilion sighed, "Ugh...I honestly wish you'd have just waited, now thanks to your curiosity I have to keep that 'thing' caged..."

I stared at the Other Jane, "So...I let her out?" I asked, "Why give me the folder so quickly, you didn't want this to happen, right?"

Vermilion sighed, "I may be a god, but I don't have time to deal with everything...I gave you the folder so soon because I wouldn't be able to later." I stared at her, a raised eyebrow, this caused Vermilion to shrug, "I have problems too, you know? The world doesn't revolve around you."

* * *

><p>?<p>

I sighed as I was escorted to the boss's office, "What a fuckin' pain..." I stated, "Why does the boss want my report now, i'm still looking for weak points..."

One of the two generic men in suits decided to answer, "The boss needs you to confirm something, it's quite important."

I shook my head, "In case you haven't noticed, in case it isn't obvious, that girl on the Killing School Life program, Jane Nirvana, it's obviously her." Honestly, she fits the few descriptions there are out there.

The man sighed, "That doesn't mean you don't have to report, your the same as everyone else on staff."

I rolled my eyes, I was brought on board to look for possible points of intrusion, to analyze the situation, "I'm not done yet..." the boss's impatience was becoming annoying...Although I was curious, just why was he collecting the Six Beyond Hope and Despair?

Ever since his daughter's death he has been adamant about capturing the member of Nihil, but they weren't involved in her death...

I blinked a couple of times, *I wonder exactly what is going on in this group...*

* * *

><p>?<p>

"Pffffft! Darkblud, really?" another female voice asked, laughing as she did, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were five in here!" the girl's voice was annoyingly crude, she apparently found my name funny...

I sighed, staring at the iron door of my cell, "Like I give a damn what you think, it's my name and i'll take it." I stated, I didn't care what she thought, I cared that she was bugging me...And before you say it, no, that's not the same thing.

"Oi, ye guys quit fightin' we're supposed to be workin' together!" Minari stated, "We need to get out of here before these jerks steal our memories too!"

The odd girl continued laughing, giggling like a hyena, "Hehehe, as if, i'd never let them take away what makes me Georgia Lusterveil!"

I sighed, "Lusterveil? Really?" I chuckled, "Now who has a childish name?"

"HEY MY NAME IS BADASS AND YOU KNOW IT, BITCH!" the girl screeched, earning another chuckle.

"Oh, not giggling any more are you?" I asked, a confident smirk on my face.

I heard a drawn out sigh, "Ugh, okay ye both be childish, now come on, we need to brainstorm before that mop-head boy wakes up and rats us out!"

I thought about what was being said...If I really was a member of Nihil...Then there are three of us here, three more were missing...Minari has yet to explain anything relevant...Guess I should just wait and see where this goes.

* * *

><p>?<p>

"Hey Vermilion?" I started, grabbing her attention, "What is this place exactly?"

Vermilion blinked before tilting her head, "The darkest corner of your mind, you could name this place 'Yggdrasil' as this is the part of the brain that assembles reality."

I blinked in confusion, "Assembles...Reality?" Uh...What now? o-o'

Vermilion sighed, "What, you think you can just think without consequences?" she asked, "It works like this, the second you think something you create a plain of existence that revolves around that thought, everyone does it, it's the main reason why Self-Inserts are possible, because when you imagine you are actually creating."

I blinked, a look of immense confusion on my face, "W-Wait, you mean that Games, Anime, and other stuff like that is real because it was imagined?"...Wait, then we didn't create it, it already existed?...Ugh...My braaaain...

Vermilion nodded, "Why of course, all Humans know of all existences, do you get it?"

I stared at her blankly, after about a minute black smoke erupted from my ear and I fell onto my back.

Vermilion sighed, "I guess that was too much for her, oh well, our time was up anyway."

* * *

><p>Well, that's a few holes in the story patched up...But it makes you wonder, just what is this shady new group planning? :3<p>

Well, Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next time. :)


	17. Chapter 17

I yawned as I left the Cafeteria, the meeting was done but the day was far from over...*I haven't told them about what i've learned, I hope that I won't have to...But...*

I sighed to myself, stopping in the hallway to rub the left side of my head. What was I supposed to do, I mean I knew that I was in the body of the Vernon Devil, that alone made this harder for me, but what i this raises question...What if it lost trust...

* * *

><p>?<p>

I stood behind the railings of a building, why I was in Japan?...I dunno...Does it matter?...Does anything matter?...Hmm...

I struck a contemplative pose, "Why don't I know anything, is there a reason that I don't, does it matter?" I asked myself, "Why do I feel like vocalizing my thoughts? Exactly how did I get here?...What day is it?"

Question after question filled my mind, my memory was blank, I was unsure just how normal this was...Come to think of it, there were a lot of run down buildings around here...What happened?

"Palia!" A woman's voice called, "Get back here, your going to be seen if you wander too much!"

I turned my head to see a woman wearing a white lab coat, she had a black ponytail, thick, white glasses, white skin, and she had a...Board with a metal clamp?...Clip...Clip Board? Right?

I turned to face the woman, a blank expression written on my face, "Who are you?" Not that i'd remember if she told me, still i think that's the common response.

The woman stopped directly in front of me, she pushed up her glasses before taking my right wrist, "I'm your mother...Or...Something like that." she stated, a smile on her face, "That's not important, what is important is that your in danger, there are people out there seeking to do something to you...Something that you don't want to happen."

I blinked a couple of times, the wind blowing my absurdly long, white hair in my face.

"What do you mean, I have no clue..." I don't think I cared, but I feel obliged to ask...

The woman stared at me, "They wish to capture you, if they were to obtain you then everything you've been working towards would have meant nothing...Not that it had meaning in the first place." the woman chuckled, "Just know that Nihil needs you, that is why I brought you to this place full of Despair, so that you can reduce all to Nothingness."

I blinked, not really getting it still, "Your quite a special individual, aren't you?"

The woman froze, a sweat drop slid down her head, "That's quite offensive."

I tilted my head, "Do you think I care?"

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

I managed to avoid Hiro, he wanted to try that damned future reading scheme...I will have to talk with him at some point though...Joy...It's not that I hated him...It's just that he bugs me...

I decided to look around for someone to hang out with, I figured I had to make up for lost time, *I wonder what's going to happen now...A murder? Are we really safe for now?* I asked myself, *I also need to think about Junko, how am I supposed to get around her? She broke the rules trying to get rid of Kyoko in the actual game, what if she tries killing me the same way?...But she doesn't have Mukuro's corpse to accomplish it...*

I kept wandering until I saw Chihiro, who had looked away the second I saw him. I blinked a couple of times before approaching, this caused him to jump a little, "H-Hello Jane, how are you?"

I blinked a couple of times, [Hey Chihiro, what's up?] I typed, watching him curiously as he fidgeted under my gaze.

"Uh..." He seemed to be struggling to say whatever he was thinking, "Are you alright? You looked like you had something on your mind."

I pointed at myself, [Huh, I did?] Chihiro nodded in response, I tilted my head, [Hmm...Well, I do have something on my mind, but i'm not sure it's worth mentioning...]

chihiro looked curious, "Not...W-Worth mentioning?"

I blinked, not really sure how to go about this conversation, [If you'd like, could we talk about this?]

Chihiro looked nervous, this was definatly our first real talk so no doubt he wasn't sure how to converse with me. He hesitantly nodded, "O-Okay."

* * *

><p>I had dragged Chihiro to the Cafeteria, I guess this is where all of my main events took place. Once again I found myself at a seat with someone sitting across from me, I started typing, [Well, we're here.] I typed, [Anyway, I suppose that I should start by asking you something...]<p>

Chihiro fidgeted, "O-Okay..."

[So, what would you do if you had a secret, a secret that may bare unknown reactions?] I asked, Chihiro flinched, I knew that Chihiro had a secret like that...

Chihiro pondered this, some sweat rolling down his face, "Well..." after a moment he managed to put something together, "That depends, if it's something that you'd rather no one know then you shouldn't have to...But if you want people to know you should tell them."

I tilted my head, [Well yes but...I'm still not sure about what it is...It's...An aspect of myself, my past per-say...]

Chihiro tilted his head, "Well...You don't have to tell anyone anything, but if it's something you feel like we should know..." Chihiro trailed off.

I blinked, [Well...] I thought about it, if I didn't tell them they may find out regardless, if that happened they'd know I was hiding it...[I guess it would be better to get it out of the way, the longer it takes the harder it'll be to explain...] I typed, [So what about you, Chihiro?]

Chihiro flinched, "Huh...W-What do you mean?"

I coyly smiled at him, [There's no reason to play coy, I know your a boy.] Chihiro froze, I stood up and patted his shoulder, [Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, take things at your own pace. :)] I typed with a smile before walking off, leaving the stunned Chihiro at the table.

* * *

><p>I stepped into the dorm hallway, I was still smiling after talking with Chihiro. There was a certain level of silence despite the fact that everyone was doing their thing...<p>

I sighed to myself as I turned a corner, almost running face first into a certain individual...A certain Pop Idol...We both blinked a couple of times, staring at each other while an awkward silence filled the air...

I decided to break the silence, [Sayaka...]

She flinched, remembering how I had treated her most likely, "Uh...H-Hey Jane."

...

...Dammit, I tried soooooooo hard to break the silence..."Uh..." It was Sayaka's turn, "Did you want something?"

This was almost as awkward as the times I met up with Naegi...

I blinked a couple of times, sure I was still upset with her...But...Eh, what the hell, [Wanna hang out?] I typed, as blank an expression as every other time I asked this question...

Sayaka seems hesitant, "W-Well..." she blinked a couple of times, "Alright..."

I nodded, with this I turned and nudged my head in the direction of the dining hall, I couldn't go to the Cafeteria, i'm pretty sure Chihiro was thinking things over in there.

I stared at Sayaka, who was looking away, ashamed, Naegi had been cheering her up so I guess she now thinking over the situation, [Sayaka, don't worry.] she looked up at me in surprise, I blinked, staring at her blankly, [I'm not mad anymore...Well...Kinda.]

Sayaka didn't seem to brighten up any, "No...You were right to be mad at me, what I did was..." a tear started forming in her left eye.

I raised an eyebrow, [Terrible?] Sayaka flinched, I placed my hand on her shoulder, [Sayaka, what you attempted to do was terrible, yes, but right now we have to look forward, if you don't your going to make yourself a target.] I stated.

Sayaka stared at me with a blank expression, "T-Target..."

I nodded, [When you start to lose to yourself you make yourself vulnerable, as much as I hate to say it there are people here that might take advantage of that...If you would attempt murder, anyone here could.:( ] It was true, she was honestly not someone I would've expected going into the game.

Sayaka blinked a couple of times before nodding, "Oh..."

...Damned silence!

I sighed, [Look, all is well, let's just hang out, okay?]

* * *

><p>Sorry, this is another short chapter, due to an unfortunate occurrence...Just kidding. :)<p>

It was so short because I couldn't include Nighttime, try not to think about it too much, you'll understand when the chapter comes. :3

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'll see you next time! :D


	18. Chapter 18

My eyes slowly opened to a familiar surrounding, once again I was if that purple space, a cold wind blue across the barren field. I looked over to see a cage surrounding the other me, chains wrapped around all her limbs and her throat, forcibly holding her against the walls of her prison, a scowl on her face.

Directly across from me was Vermilion, staring at me with her usual blank expression, "You've returned to this place, good, your lesser half was beginning to annoy me."

'Jane' hissed, "I wouldn't have to bitch at you if you weren't a bitch, now would I?"

I sighed, *Do I really talk like that, and what kind of logic is that to begin with?* my attention was soon drawn back to Vermilion, "So what is it this time?" I asked.

Vermilion twirled her hair with her right hand, "Well...I have some bad news...You see..." I stared at her, fully awake at this, "it would seem that your soul has started to stir back at home..."

I blinked, not entirely sure what this meant, "My soul is starting to stir?"

Vermilion nodded, 'Jane' was now paying attention, seemingly interested, "You see, you are like a larva...You haven't possessed Ms. Nirvana, more of your currently occupying her body, using it as your foothold into this world, your consciousness anyway..." she stated, trying her best to make it sound simple, "But your soul itself exists back in your actual body, if your soul wakes up without it's consciousness you will be cut off, trapped here, as the you in your body will reform without memories of what you've been doing."

'Jane' looked angered by this, "Are you saying that this Parasite is going to be trapped in my body!?" She shouted.

Vermilion sighed before bringing her finger to her right ear and picking something out, "So annoying..." she hissed, "Jane won't be stuck in your body, it's like i said, she's a larva, not a parasite." Vermilion explained, "once the connection dies it'll just be a matter of time before she'll be forced out of your body, creating an entirely new being in the aftermath."

I stared at her in horror, "W-WAIT! Are you saying I won't be able to go home!?" I asked, terror in my tone.

Vermilion stared at me for a moment before shaking her head, "To be honest, i'm surprised, your the fist to corrode this quickly." she must have noticed the confusion present in my expression because she went on, "Any time a soul phases from one plan of existence to another it undergoes a state of decay similar to corrosion, the existence will bend reality around themselves to make their inclusion in the world possible, but to rewrite history causes such a strain that the soul begins ripping itself apart, slowly corroding until it has no other choice than to create a new existence for itself."

I stared at her in disbelief, Vermilion had told me some crazy stuff in the past but this was nuts, I was tearing myself apart, I was going to be stuck here!? I wanted to save the characters, sure, but I wouldn't throw my life away for them!

'Jane' hissed, "And if she does this little 'New-Me' Magic Trick and makes a new body, what happens to me!?"

Vermilion chuckled, "Her mentality will fuse with yours, you'll become the reformed Jane Nirvana, no longer the Jane of Nihil." she said with a taunting smile.

* * *

><p>?<p>

I stared across my desk, staring at the boss. He was a tall man with long, white hair, empty black eyes, skin that was so pale that death would envy it, he wore entirely black suit, pants, and shoes. The man stared at me in a manner that was more 'through' than at, "So, what do you have to report?" he asked, a quiet, raspy voice.

I sighed, "Jane Nirvana, the Vernon Devil, is in fact a pat o the Killing School Life, that much is sure." I stated, a bland tone, "I'd know more if you'd quit interrupting me."

The man bowed, "I'm sorry..." he said, a genuine tone in his voice, "Is there anything you've discovered that can get us in Hope's Peak?"

I blinked a couple of times, "Given what we've seen I was able to discover numerous weak points, i'm sure those still clinging to hope would love to see the results." I stated boredly, it was no secret that there was a resistance movement against despair, it's obvious that we would use them as a drill, why waste our own men...They go in, get killed, waste Junko's defenses...Then we move in, secure the students, and kill the Ultimate Despair...

The man stared at me, "I see...You know what our plan is...I expect no less from the Ultimate Analyst..."

I sighed, "Would you quit praising me, if you want to thank me you can do it by answering my questions..." I stated, "What are you planning on doing with the six members of Nihil? Just what is your goal?"

The room went dead silent, the gravity felt as though it had increased ten-fold the second my question was asked.

Eventually the boss looked down, sighing, "I suppose you have the right to know..." he said slowly, "I want to capture them because I promised my daughter..." I raised an eyebrow, "She wants me to save them."

My eyes went wide as I recoiled, "SAVE them!?"

The man nodded, "My daughter believes that they aren't evil, they have done terrible things, but she told me that they can be saved...I hate them for what they did to her, but I made a promise with her, a promise that I will keep."

I could feel my eyebrow twitch, there was no sense in this, "You do realize why they are called Nihil, right?" I asked, frustration building in my tone, "They have no reasoning for their actions, they exist for nothing! They are beyond Hope and Despair, they feel nothing for their actions, you talked with the captured members, you should realize how hopeless it is to try and 'save' them!"

Another moment of silence passed before the boss broke it, "Have you heard of the Future Foundation?" he asked, his plain tone had taken me off guard, "They represent Hope...And they have something very interesting in development from what a little bird has told me...It's called the 'Hope Restoration Program'."

I blinked numerous times, trying to process what this could mean, "Hope...Restoration?...But what if there was no Hope to begin with?"

The boss sighed, "I don't know all of the details, but i've been told that if we can find a way to bring Nihil to this program we can erase them and save them at the same time..."

Erase...And Save?...How was that possible?

The boss spun his chair around, "We are i the process of retrieving the last three, Ms. Nirvana will be the last member of Nihil to be acquired." he stated, I turned to leave but was stopped by the boss's next words, "And also...You say Nihil is beyond Hope?...Exactly what has Jane Nirvana been doing?"

I froze, the meaning of those words had hit me rather deep...My eyes slowly widened.

The boss chuckled, "If I remember correctly, she's the one that has been keeping the other students from killing each other...She's been restoring Hope to those watching the program and turning the heads of those who despair...Keep that in mind, Ms. Tetsunomi."

I blinked a couple of times before walking out, I could hear the door shut behind me, *I already knew it, but I couldn't believe it...* I thought to myself, *That girl...Isn't as messed up as the report made her out to be...*

* * *

><p>?<p>

I silently watched as my 'Mother' recoiled, backing away from the door to reveal a woman that looked...Happy? Her smile was from ear to ear, her dim, purple eyes stared at my 'mom', focused like some kind of predator, her black hair was long, her bangs were swept to the right side of her face, numerous studs dotted her pale face. She was wearing something akin to a SWAT uniform, complete with a bulletproof vest...I think the most intimidating part was the shadow over her face as she shoved the barrel of a shotgun into my 'mother's' mouth, causing a torrent off sweat to role down her face.

"Foooooound yoooooooou!~ 8D" she purred, "I really should thank you for bringing the little shit to me, I should also thank you for sticking around to act like a parent...I can't touch her...But you..."

The woman chuckled maniacally before a loud noise erupted, I watched as blood, bone, and brains coated the opposite wall, painting it a messy red. I looked back to see the woman in the white lab coat slump backwards, clearly dead...Not surprising given the circumstances.

The new woman giggled happily to herself, standing over her recent victim, "Hehehehehehe!~" Her free, left hand brushed her bangs away from her bloody face, "That was so fuckin' awesome, it just exploded!" she practically shouted, breaking out into laughter, showing off her shark-like teeth.

I blinked a couple of times, realizing that I was no in the same room as some kind of psychopath...I should take my leave...

I slowly moved towards the window, I was about to leave by fire escape when I felt a painful tug on my hair...Before I knew it I found myself flung across the room, bashing my head against the wall opposite the window. I felt numb, "Tsk Tsk Tsk...Now now, where do ya think your going?~" the woman asked, grinning at me as she marched over towards me, a murderous glint in her eyes, "After I went through all the trouble to pick you up from the baby-sitter you decide to try and ditch?"

Before I could calculate a response I was yanked up by my hair, the woman's strong grip forced a yelp out of me.

The woman chuckled happily before taking me by the throat and slamming me against the wall, leaving visible damage in the wooden structure and a sharp pain in my back, "You have no clue how much I wanna rip you apart, after what you stupid bitches did to my kid I would love nothin' more than to rip off your limbs and watch you starve to death in a pool of blood...But the boss'll have my head...And I enjoy living." the woman then gave me a sharp grin, "But he just needs you alive, he didn't say I couldn't rough ya up!"

Before I could fully recover from the previous blow I felt a sharp pain originating in my stomach, I couldn't resist the urge to puke as the woman delivered another vicious blow to my gut.

Before I knew it I found myself losing consciousness, unable to fight back against this insane woman...

"Hehehe...What...Yeah, the bitch is fine...The Woman?...Killed her...just another Nihil bitch anyway..." I could hear her vaguely, she was communicating with someone, "Yeah...back to base soon...bye..."

Back to base?...Oh well...I'm gonna be knocked out any second anyway...

Oh...There it is...

* * *

><p>Well, that's another chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it.<p>

See you next time. :3


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, I might be switching to weekly updates, it's getting harder for me to sit still but I can't find the inspiration to update as frequently as I used to.

I'm not gonna stop updating until the stories finished, but I don't think i'll be updating as frequently as you may be used to by this point.

Anyway, let's get back into this.

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

I frowned as I left the morning meeting, my discussion with Vermilion weighing heavy on my mind, *I have a time limit, the hell am I supposed to make of this!?* I wondered to myself, *What am I supposed to do?*

I sighed to myself before placing my forehead into my hands, it was either I save these guys and be stuck here as a complete stranger, or beg to leave...How was I supposed to decide either, sure I wanted to go back home, I didn't want my friends to be dead...But these guys...Well, most of them were technically friends, sure I didn't know these guys much better than you would in most high school relationships but leaving them meant leaving them to die, and with a deranged, psychopathic version of me lingering around that they wouldn't know about until they approached me...

"Earth to Jane!" a voice snapped me out of my monologue, I looked to the side to see Hiro standing next to me, "Hey, what's up, you just kinda turned into a statue."

I blinked numerous times, an unamused expression on my face, *Oh great, of all people to ask me about my problems it's the guy that wouldn't hesitate to charge you thousands for a 20% accurate future reading...* I sighed, [It's nothing, just a little winded from the past few days.]

Me and Hagakure didn't exactly have the best relationship, every time he approached me I would bring up something supernatural to scare the guy, it was effective at keeping him away.

Hiro looked off to the right, "I guess that makes sense, with all that messed up, murder talk going around." his face then brightened up as he looked back at me, "I know what'll cheer you up-"

I frowned with my entire existence, [If you try giving me any kind of reading i'll hex you with everything I have, I won't hold back until your lifespan is shortened thirty years.] I stated dryly.

Hiro looked offended, "H-Hey, why do you have to talk about evil stuff like that?" he asked, shaking slightly. He pointed at me, raising an eyebrow, "I get the feeling that you've been avoiding me, what's up with that?"

I stared at him blankly, [Because I love teasing Scaredy Cats, and I hate people that exist to rip off others.] I stated, [Make any sense as to why I might avoid you?]

Hiro rubbed the side of his head, "Huh, I don't get it, I don't rip people off." yet your not denying that your a Scaredy Cat, "I offer my readings at a reasonable price, I mean I am reading their future."

I grimaced, [Yeah, a future that may or may not happen, meaning that the poor victim gets ripped off.] I stated.

Hiro looked offended, "Hey, my readings are twenty percent accurate!"

I rolled my eyes, [Which would explain why your in debt, now wouldn't it?] Hiro's eyes went wide, [Remember, i'm a wannabe, I looked into your mind like a psychic.]

Hiro looked around nervously, "So...You didn't hear that from Naegi?"

...Oh...Right...

[I hope your kidding about charging him, otherwise I won't be there to save your ass.] I stated before leaving.

* * *

><p>I wandered the halls, deciding that there was still stuff I needed to do today.<p>

I had spent one of the two times I was able to hang out arguing with Hiro, so now I had one more chance to hang out for today...I was looking for one individual...Toko Fukawa...

She had been avoiding me, and for obvious reasons, because she knew that I was trying to socialize with her. You must be wondering 'Why has it taken you this long to get around to it?', well, because it would appear that when two people wear glasses it causes them to repel, because I haven't run into Toko or Byakuya once in the hallways...

I quickly turned, paranoid that I might just be purposely avoided...I didn't see anything quickly darting for cover, so I guess we just weren't running into each other on accident...Toko had been hanging out with Sakura and Aoi, which was surprising, so I was hoping that she would be more approachable.

I huffed, *Oh, i'm going to hang out with you one of these days Toko, you can only avoid me for so long you illusive bookworm.* I thought to myself, a look of determination in my eyes.

* * *

><p>Needless to say I never ran into Toko, I sighed as I continued my search.<p>

Eventually I ran into Mondo, who was in the main hall. I approached with a smile, [Hey, how's it going?] I asked with a wave.

Good, I can use today to hang out with the best character, Mondo, and the worst character, Hiro. note, this is simply my opinion, no hard feelings.

Said biker looked over, "Yo, what's up?" he asked, turning completely to face me.

I stared at the vault-like door, [Were you trying to see if it'd open, I can assure you that as long as that door's on it's hinges we aren't getting out of here.] I stated.

Mondo rubbed the side of his head, "Yeah, I know that but I couldn't just sit back and do nothing, you know?" he said, "I fuckin' hate being stuck in here."

I nodded, [I know the feeling, but getting out won't be easy.] he sighed in defeat, [So, got any free time?]

Mondo looked genuinely surprised by my question, "Huh?" I just remembered that Mondo wasn't the best as dealing with girls, so his nervousness was pretty well justified, "Uh, yeah, why?"

I blankly stared at him, [I'm asking if you wanna hang out.]

Mondo froze for a moment before nodding, "Sure, I got nothin' better to do."

* * *

><p>I had dragged Mondo to the Cafeteria and sat at the usual table, [Alright, so let's begin.]<p>

Mondo put his feet up on the table as he usually did, "Why'd we have to come all the way to the Cafeteria anyway?" he asked, looking at the table.

I tilted my head, [Because, sitting at a table sure beats standing.] Mondo blinked before nodding, I smiled in response, [Anyway, do you have any questions?]

I blinked as Mondo started thinking, "Do you ride?" he asked, a look of curiosity.

I tilted my head, [If your referring to motorcycles, I would say yes, I actually have a Spider back home.] Well, it wasn't really mine but my parents let me ride it.

Mondo blinked, "A Spider, what's that?" he seemed genuinely curious, apparently not hearing about this.

[It's basically a motorcycle with two wheels in the back instead of just one, it may sound kind of lame considering it's like the tricycle of motorcycles.] I stated, rubbing the back of my head.

Mondo grinned, "No, that's cool, I thought you might be some boring chick." Mondo caught himself at the end, "Uh, I mean..."

I shrugged, [Eh, I get it...I mean, I wear glasses and T-shirts, so i'm used to being seen as a bore.] I stated, [Any other questions?]

Mondo blinked, silently thanking me for not letting that line of thought continue, "Do you guys in America really ride drunk?"

I blinked, feeling my face shit to neutral, [...I don't.]

* * *

><p>I ended up holding a conversation with Mondo, debunking, and confirming, a few stereotypes surrounding Americans...A lot of them I was able to blame on the Red Necks...And the sad part is that the blame was legit for most of them, but let's not get into that.<p>

I was on my way back to my bed after locking the door, I let out a tired yawn before falling face first onto the mattress.

* * *

><p>?<p>

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself surrounded in darkness, "Vermilion, what's the deal?" I asked, not even surprised any more.

I could hear Vermilion's voice, but she never appeared, "You see, much like i've said before you will need to fight for control over yourself." she stated plainly, "That time is now, with your connection weakening and all."

I blinked a couple of times, looking around, "Are you saying I gotta face myself, if you are then your just confirming that your a Persona Character." I stated blankly.

I heard a sigh, "Look, your not facing yourself, your killing yourself, in a manner of speaking..." I blinked in confusion, raising my right eyebrow, "What I mean is that you'll have to kill constructs of aggression to reach your doppelganger, I hope you got used to holding a sword because your objective during this event is to kill anything in your way and kill your look alike so you can steal her body."

* * *

><p>Nighttime Showdown:Yandere Hunt<p>

I looked down to see the Truth Blade was in my hands, I swung it around, feeling it's weight...It was just like the Katana from the academy...When I looked back up I saw...Me...Or, someone that looked like me...The only difference was the dark aura she radiated, the fact that she had glowing, purple eyes, and the fact that she had a terrified expression on her face...Well, and the fact that she didn't have a weapon.

I tilted my head, she was staring right at me, *Why is she...Oh, I get it...*

the girl's eyes shot open in terror as she swung to her right and darted off, "You have to kill that girl, if you don't you'll lose control of yourself." Vermilion stated.

I grimaced upon hearing this, but what choice did I have? I sighed before giving chase, which felt odd...I was much faster than I remember being.

Because of her head start the doppelganger was a distance away, but I was gaining on her, I didn't want to do this but if I didn't everything I have done up 'til now would have been for nothing. I noticed that it looked like we were running down the street of an abandoned city, everything had brightened slightly, but there were still ruined buildings and a fog of absolute darkness.

I gasped when a shadowy figure leapt out from an alleyway, holding a metal pipe. I blocked the attack and found myself staring at a shadowy Naegi, who glared at me, "Jane, you have to stop this!" he said, "You don't have to become a killer!"

I could feel my eyes widen as I used my new found strength to push him back, he almost fell as I pushed him, but he skid to a stop.

*You must kill anything in your way...Constructs of aggression?...* Was Makoto mad at me? Why?

"Your doppelganger is getting away." Vermilion pointed out, surely enough I was losing sight of her.

I hissed, "I know that!" I tried to run around him but Makoto got in my way again, "Dammit, get out of my way!"

In a burst of desperate frustration I swung the blade horizontally, Makoto tried to block it with the pipe but failed, the blade cut clean through the metal pipe and his face. I ran before I could see the damage I had done to him, desperate to catch up with the running girl. As I got closer two more figures appeared to block my way, Leon and Sayaka...But there was something different, both of them were wearing the signs I made to shame them, both glared at me, pure hatred in their eyes.

The Leon look-alike was the first to talk, "If it ain't the clever bitch, was the guilt of attempted murder not enough?" he asked.

The Sayaka look-alike spoke next, "Like we deserved any of that, wasn't it bad enough that you physically harmed both of us?"

i glared at them, "Murder is a terrible crime." I stated, "murderers should be killed, your lucky that I stopped you."

The Sayaka look-alike frowned, glaring at me, "Oh, and what are you doing?"

I froze, I knew that she was right, even if this was just a dream I still hated it...What I did to Naegi...And what I was about to do to these two...

I stared at them, tears beginning to roll down my face, "Sorry, I hate myself for this...But I can't leave just yet...Not until I save you guys." Both of them stared at me in shock as I charged them, a crazed look in my eyes. I swung wildly at them, "If you don't move i'll kill you, just run away!" I shouted at them.

Neither of them listened, I ended up cutting Leon across the stomach and slitting Sayaka's throat in my messy rampage...

I kept running, ignoring my tears...I ran at an increased speed, tackling my doppelganger in the back, knocking her onto the ground. I looked down at the girl, entering a coughing fit due to all the running...She had asthma, just like I did...But I wasn't effected, it was a dream after all...

The girl stared up at me, "P-Please *cough* D-Don't...Do this!" she begged through her fit, tears welling up in her eyes.

I stared down at my own crying face, I felt disappointed in myself, I didn't want to do this but..."Sorry..." I told myself, I stepped on her chest, pinning her to the floor as i raised the blade, flipping it around. I raised the sword so that I could stab downwards, hoping to end this quickly...But with my eyes closed I failed to notice one very important detail...A red-skinned fist cruising towards my face...

Needless to say I felt the equivalent of a car crash against my skull before I flew down the street.

I bounced off the road numerous times in my roll, when I had finally landed I slowly got up, rubbing my swollen, right cheek as I stared down the road, looking at the person that did this to me...I wasn't too surprised when her muscular figure came into view.

The other me stared up at her savior, "S-Sakura!"

Surely enough, there Ogre was...Like the others she radiated the dark energy that set them apart from the original. Sakura's doppelganger never broke eye contact with me, "Jane, you told us that you had our back, and that I had yours..." she stated, "Please, leave."

With a hesitant nod the doppelganger took off again, leaving me to stare down Sakura Ogami.

I blinked as I stood up, Sakura's stare didn't let up, "Jane...Is there no way for me to talk you out of this?" she asked, a look of sorrow in her eyes.

I stared at her, holding back the tears in my eyes, "I'm sorry...But I can't stop, no matter who asks." I stated, pointing the Truth Blade at her.

There was a moment of silence before Sakura sighed and took some kind of combat stance, eyeing me with a mix of agony and defiance, "I'm sorry...But I won't let you hurt her." with this a cold chill shot down my spine as I came to a full realization of what was happening...

I was about to fight the second strongest human in this world...

* * *

><p>Well, sorry for the cliffhanger but I gotta end it here. ;)<p>

I hope you enjoyed, see you around for the next one. :3


	20. Chapter 20

I blinked as I stared at Sakura, neither wanted to make a move, let alone the first...Both of us had enough time to analyze, react, and counter the other...The first move was a death zone.

*Fighting Sakura...The very thought is terrifying...* I thought to myself, *There's no way I can take her...Not without cheating...*

It felt shameful to think about it...I was about to use underhanded means to kill someone that I had befriended...I felt sick just thinking about it, let alone how Sakura would react...

My grip tightened on the Truth Blade, I bit my lip as I kept it raised, "Last chance, Sakura...Stand down, or I won't have any other choice." I growled.

Sakura didn't falter, "I'm sorry Jane, but you know I can't do that."

My eyes narrowed, "Then I hope you can forgive me..." I stated quietly.

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened as I kicked a brick next to my foot at her, launching it at her face with my increased strength. She was quick to react, batting it aside with her hand, however she wasn't able to stop me quite so easily as I charged after the brick, taking advantage of the distraction.

Sakura quickly regained her focus and dodged to her right, avoiding a stab towards the stomach. My eyes widened as her arms moved to take hold of me, if she caught me it was as good as over. I quickly flung myself towards my right, turning quickly as I did, delivering a slash across her left arm as she moved to block her stomach, with little hesitation she quickly moved into range and delivered a kick that launched me into the wall of a building, knocking the air out of me as my back broke through the bricks.

I grunted as I pulled myself out of the wall, my breath coming out in ragged gasps, *Damn...She...Hits hard...* I choked out in my mind, *...Should I be surprised?*

I let out a dry sigh at my thoughts, looking up with enough time to gasp as a flying kick was heading my way.

I quickly ducked as the wall behind me was ripped through like toilet paper, caved in by Sakura's insane strength...Well, that and because I had put a dent in it...

I quickly rolled forwards and sprung to my feet, turning to my left to see Sakura rising from the smoke, it would've been epic if she wasn't trying to kill me...I was quick to get back into stance, Sakura, however, stared at me, "Jane...Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?" she asked, "We don't have to fight..."

I stared at her blankly, "Sakura...If I don't kill the other me i'll be unleashing a psychopathic serial killer into the group, I don't want that to happen!" I shouted at her, trying my best to convey the message.

Sakura just stared, "Jane, if you kill that girl then you are only proving that there is no difference between the two of you." Sakura stated. I could feel my hand start shaking, "You don't have to do this, you don't have to become a killer..."

I could feel my resolve shaking, "I...I just..." I started, tears forming in my eyes, "I just wanted to save you guys..."

I could feel tears roll down my eyes as I fell to my knees, I began rubbing my eyes, fighting the tears. I could hear Sakura walking towards me, followed by the feeling of being embraced by the giant herself...But...

"It's alright...This doesn't have to continue." she said in a calming tone.

...I was being calmed down, but the tears wouldn't stop...Something felt...Wrong...Like these weren't my tears...

"Ehehehe~..." A distorted chuckle split the silence, I had opened my eyes to see my vision had gone red, "Oh please!"

Without realizing what had just happened I realized I was staring at Sakura's face, her eyes were wide open, we both looked to her chest to see the Truth Blade had impaled her from behind. My eyes were wide open in shock, Sakura turned her head to see what I saw, my doppelganger, staring over us with a sharp grin, "Jane...Why?" Sakura asked.

The other Jane shrugged, "Cause you could stop me...Don't you get it, I told you that I don't fight fair." she hissed, chuckling as she pulled the blade out of Sakura's back with a twist, effectively destroying Sakura's heart.

I jumped backwards as Sakura collapsed, I stared at her corpse with teary eyes before my gaze shifted towards the Doppelganger, my eyes narrowed in rage, "Why...She was protecting your sorry ass from me, why did you attack her!?" I asked.

The doppelganger sighed, "Didn't you hear?" she asked, "She was getting in my way, besides, why should I give a damn about her if she was going to protect my attacker?" she asked, pointing the sword at me.

I gritted my teeth as I back away, "D-Damnit!" I hissed.

The doppelganger grinned widely, "Now then, once I kill you, I become the new Jane..." she stated as she stepped forward, "Don't worry, our friends will be in much better hands once I take control."

...Wait...What?

My eyes widened, "Wait...You mean to say that you aren't the same as that other Jane?" I asked.

My doppelganger stopped, she blinked, "Other Jane?...What are you talking about?"

I blinked in confusion, stopping in my tracks, "...You mean you don't know about that 'Nihil' group?"

The Doppelganger looked genuinely confused, "Nihil group...Who are you talking about?"

Now both of us blinked in confusion, before either of us could react the world started shivering before a bright light blinded both of us.

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy<p>

I suddenly sprung awake, breathing anxiously as I looked around. I blinked as I took in my surroundings, *I'm back in my room...* I thought to myself, unable to talk once again.

I thought back to my encounter last night...The Doppelganger had no clue what Nihil was...But she did seem like a serial killer...Was it the real Jane Nirvana playing dumb...Or was it really a different Jane?...Come to think of it, neither of us died?...What's going on here!?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on my door, I shook my head, shaking off my thoughts as I approached it, opening it slowly. On the other side was Ishimaru, "Jane, why have you been in there for so long? Your holding up our morning meeting!" He stated with a stern expression.

I blinked a couple of times i confusion, eventually i sighed and left with him.

* * *

><p>?<p>

I sighed to myself as I sat in one of the far seats of the plane, staring out the window in the back, *Those five idiots are going to get themselves discovered at this rate, I knew it was a terrible plan for all of us to relocate to Japan...* I ran my thin fingers through my long, black hair, *As long as one of us is safe our plan should go without a hitch, so why didn't we just spread to different countries?*

Slowly I watched as the ground drew closer, I was touching down in England, clearly not following the rules of our 'game', but I didn't really care...I sighed as I took my luggage from the compartment above me, pulling out a backpack filled with paper.

I joined the crowd of passengers off the plane when I heard gasps, my curiosity was unnecessary though as I discovered several men with guns stationed outside, all of them training on me the second I stepped into the open. A man with short, blonde hair, black sunglasses, tanned skin, and a white business suit pulled his cigar from his mouth, "Look what we have here gentleman, a terrorist coming off an airplane..."

I blinked as I put my arms in the air, I would say something witty if I could talk...

The man in the white suit snickered, "Oh don't worry, if we were gonna make you into swiss cheese we'd have done so already." he waved at the armed men and women, "Common' guys, let's take her in."

* * *

><p>?<p>

I blinked as I crossed that purple desert, groaning when I finally saw Vermilion sitting at a table at the world's center, "OI!" I shouted, grabbing her attention, "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Vermilion tilted her head, "What ever is the problem?" she asked with an innocent tone.

As I approached the Mad Woman Goddess I could see that there was another girl in a cage off to the side, staring at me curiously, "My problem is that you told me not to worry about Nihil, but they are **all** being gathered up, what's that about?" I asked, my Boston accent shining in my voice.

Vermilion's head straightened, "Oh, it's nothing you should worry your head about Fuschia, just sit back and watch as this story unfolds."

I blinked in confusion, "What...You ain't actin' like a royal bitch?" usually she would just smart ass me...What's she up to?

vermilion looked off to the side, "I have no idea what your talking about." I could swear I saw that smug grin of hers for a split second.

I growled as I placed my hand on the table, causing her to snicker, "Oi, don't fucking ignore me, I came all the way from the other side of this misserable place and I ain't leaving without answers! You listening! Nag NagNAGNAGNAGNAGNAG-!"

Nirvana stared at the odd couple, this newcomer wore a purple, sleeveless shirt, poofy, dark violet pants...Kinda like a genie, dark blue slippers, and a dark blue vest. She had long, fuchsia colored hair that was held in the back in the form of twin pigtails, her bright purple eyes looked like anyone else's would, and her skin was as white as the color itself.

Nirvana blinked, bored from being stuck in the cage, "Damn that bitch can bitch..." she hissed silently, watching Fuschia continue to nag at Vermilion.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short one guys, I had some work to take care of so hopefully you'll forgive me. :p<p>

Hope you enjoyed, see you guys next time. :D


	21. Update

This is an update, For now I must temporarily put this story on the side, I won't let it end incomplete so don't worry, when I have the ability to work on Chapter 21 I will.

My mind's in a tangle right now, I can't stay focused on a single series and every time I try directing it towards Dangan Ronpa it ends in a confusing mess. I don't want to keep delaying the next chapter in Trial by Bullets but until I can I hope that you can understand my reasoning, I really wanted to write this chapter a week or two back but it just doesn't come out right and i'd rather not half-ass it like I did a certain chapter...

Anyway, i'm sorry, I hope to see you all next time.


End file.
